From the Sewers to the Streets
by Obsidian Demon
Summary: Von der Kanalistion auf die Straße. Eine mündliche Geschichte der Turtles, erzählt von ihnen und denen, die ihnen am nächsten stehen. Übersetzung der Fanfiction von One Small Monkey.
1. Davor

**From the Sewers to the Streets - Von der Kanalisation auf die Straße**  
von One Small Monkey  
Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Obsidian Demon

* * *

00. VORBEMERKUNG DER ÜBERSETZERIN

Eigentlich wollte ich diese Übersetzung erst dann öffentlich machen, wenn sie vollständig und in ihrer vollen Länge noch einmal überarbeitet ist. Was bringt mich also dazu, sie bereits zugänglich zu machen, während die letzten fünf Kapitel noch ausstehen?

Zum einen möchte ich endlich in der Lage sein, One Small Monkey mitzuteilen, was ihr von seiner Geschichte haltet. Zum anderen ist dies hier das erste Projekt dieser Größe, mit dem ich mich befasse – und eben die Größe hatte ich unterschätzt. Ich hoffe, aus euren Rückmeldungen Informationen für mein weiteres Vorgehen ziehen zu können - und die Motivation, die ich brauche, um den gesamten Geschichtenkomplex, der hiernach noch folgt, in Angriff zu nehmen.

Ich hoffe, dem Autor und seiner Fanfiction gerecht geworden zu sein.

* * *

0. VORWORT

Vor einigen Jahren las ich ein Buch mit dem Titel „Die Glotze – Eine mündliche Geschichte des Fernsehens" von Kristoff Kisseloff _(1)_. Der Autor hatte hunderte Menschen interviewt, die mit der frühen Geschichte des Fernsehens zu tun gehabt hatten – Autoren, Schauspieler, Regisseure, Techniker, Geschäftsleute. Dann schnitt er die Interviews auseinander und kombinierte sie so, dass die Interviewschnipsel die Geschichte des Fernsehens erzählten. Ich fand das Buch faszinierend und war sehr angetan von der sehr ungewöhnlichen Form, die es hatte.

Kurz danach entschied ich, dass ich eine Fanfiction in diesem Stil schreiben wollte – Fanfiction als Non-Fiction, als Sachgeschichte, wenn man so will. Meine Idee war, dass April O'Neil sich vornimmt, ein Buch über die Ninja Turtles zu schreiben, frustriert von den Halbwahrheiten und geradlinigen Lügen die herumschwirren. Als sie aber erkennt, dass eine Geschichte aus ihrer Perspektive auch nur eine andere Meinung wäre, beschließt sie, die Turtles ihre eigene Geschichte erzählen zu lassen. Also plant sie einige Stunden ein, um mit jedem von ihnen einzeln zu sprechen – in ihrem Apartment, nehme ich an. Dann kombiniert sie die Interviews in Form dieser „mündlichen Geschichte". So wird April einige Male angesprochen, spricht selbst aber nie.

Wie es bei Fanfiction nun einmal üblich ist (und bei TMNT Fanfiction im Besonderen), habe ich an der Storyline ein bisschen herumgefuhrwerkt. Meine grundlegende Storyline kombiniert Elemente des Comics, der Trickserie, der Filme und einen kleinen Tropfen meiner ganz persönlichen Ideen und Launen. Splinters Einkommensquelle, Rocksteadys Geschichte, Mondo Geckos Herkunft und so weiter sind nicht im Einklang mit irgendeiner kanonischen Variante. Dennoch denke ich nicht, mich zu weit vom Plot entfernt zu haben, also hoffe ich, nicht allzu viele Leser mit meiner „künstlerischen Freiheit" zu verschrecken. Zwei meiner anderen Geschichten überlappen sich mit dieser: „Grips" (aus Rocksteadys Sicht erzählt) und „Mainstreaming" (die sozusagen das Ende dieser Geschichte als Anfang aufgreift)_ (2). _Wenn ihr diese Geschichte nicht mögt, sind die Chancen als hoch, dass ihr die anderen beiden auch nicht mögt.

I. DAVOR

DONATELLO

Ich glaube, alle Lebensgeschichten fangen damit an, dass jemand sagt: „Er wurde am soundsovielten diesen und jenen Monats in diesem und jenem Jahr da und da geboren." Ganz offensichtlich können wir das nicht sagen. Nun, Splinter kann es, nehme ich an.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich wurde am 19. Dezember 1957 in Okinawa, Japan, geboren. Ich wurde Yoshi genannt, nach meinem Großvater.

RAPHAEL

Splinter redet nicht viel über seine frühen Jahre. Als wir groß geworden sind, haben wir ihn immer gebeten, uns Geschichten zu erzählen. Wir wollten hauptsächlich etwas über Japan hören. Er kannte eine ganze Menge Geschichten, aber er hat immer welche über andere Leute erzählt – Geschichte, Legenden, vielleicht dann und wann von jemandem, den er mal getroffen hatte. Er hat uns nie wirklich was von sich selbst erzählt. Natürlich ist Splinter so bescheiden, wie es nur geht, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, also ist das nicht wirklich überraschend.

MICHELANGELO

Wir kennen die Grundlagen – wo er herkommt, was er gemacht hat, warum er hierher gezogen ist – aber das war's auch schon. Wenn wir ihn nicht direkt danach fragen, erwähnt er sein Leben in Japan nicht.

DONATELLO

Ich weiß, dass es Dinge in Okinawa gibt, auf die er nicht stolz ist. Er und dieser andere Typ waren beide verliebt in dieselbe Frau – Tang Shin. Er sagte, seine Gefühle hätten ihn mitgerissen – heute ziemlich schwer zu glauben. Ich meine, Splinter ist so ruhig und kontrolliert. Und das Selsame ist – wir wissen es. Aber es gibt sicher noch eine ganze Menge mehr über sein Leben dort zu erzählen, er hat nur nie darüber gesprochen. Alles andere ist ein ziemliches Geheimnis.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich bin zurückhaltend geworden mit Erzählungen über mein früheres Leben. Es ist für mein heutiges Ich nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Ich sage einfach, dass ich ein Schüler der Kampfkünste war und dann ein Lehrer. Ein Problem entstand zwischen mir und einem anderen Schüler und ich entschied, dass es das Beste sei, zu gehen.

MICHELANGELO

Eines hat mich schon immer irgendwie gewurmt. Man könnte meinen, ich hätte Splinter mal gefragt, aber ich bin nie dazu gekommen. Was auch immer da vorgefallen ist, er hat beschlossen, Japan zu verlassen und nach Amerika zu kommen. Also warum ist er nicht nach Los Angeles oder San Francisco? Wie ist er in New York gelandet?

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich hatte gehofft, eine Schule eröffnen zu können – ein Dojo, hier in Amerika und ich... entschied, dass New York dafür der beste Ort sei. Die Stadt hatte die meisten Einwohner, also hatte sie auch die größte Möglichkeit, mir Schüler zu bescheren. (lachend) Wie auch immer meine Talente beschaffen sein mögen, ein ausgeprägter Geschäftssinn gehört nicht zu ihnen.

MICHELANGELO

Ganz offensichtlich ist er, wie viele Leute, die nach New York kommen, voll auf die Nase gefallen. Ein paar Wochen nach seiner Ankunft hatte er kein Geld mehr, keine Wohnung, nichts.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Es war Winter, und die Kälte war mehr als alles, was ich je in Japan erlebt hatte. Ich hatte noch keine dauerhafte Bleibe gefunden. Eines Tages wurde ich überfallen – ein Mann zog ein Messer und verlangte Geld. Ich hatte nichts anzubieten, und in meinem unterkühlten und geschwächten Zustand entschied ich, dass es besser wäre zu fliehen, anstatt zu kämpfen.

RAPHAEL

Ich lasse Splinter die Geschichte auf seine Art erzählen, weißt du, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass da noch was ist, das er nicht erzählt. Ich meine, man muss ihn kennen um drauf zu kommen, aber Splinter und weglaufen? Mal ehrlich...

MEISTER SPLINTER

Mein Rückzug führte mich eine Gasse hinunter, und als ich dort ankam, entdeckte ich einen geöffneten Kanaldeckel. Ich nehme an es war Karma, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt nahm ich es nur als möglichen Fluchtweg wahr. Ich kletterte die Leiter hinunter und lief weiter. Etwa eine Minute später bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht mehr verfolgt wurde. Mir wurde außerdem klar, dass es dort unten deutlich wärmer war als über der Erde.

LEONARDO

Offensichtlich wurde die Kanalisation also für ein paar Wochen sein Zuhause. Machte Sinn, nehme ich an. Er musste irgendwo bleiben, und da war sonst niemand.

MICHELANGELO

Wenn man den Geruch ertragen kann, ist es eigentlich nur halb so schlimm.

RAPHAEL

Und – na, so ungefähr zwei Wochen später latscht er da so durch die Kanäle. Er kommt an dieser grünen Pfütze vorbei, und sieht, dass sich auf dem Grund was bewegt.

MICHELANGELO

Wir.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Diese grüne Pfütze faszinierte mich. Die Flüssigkeit schien kein Wasser zu sein, aber im schwachen Licht konnte ich nicht ausmachen, was es sonst sein könnte. Letztendlich hat meine Neugier gesiegt, und ich griff in die Pfütze, um die Wesen, die sich auf ihrem Grund bewegten, zu erreichen, damit ich sehen konnte, was sie waren.

MICHELANGELO

Was uns angeht – keine Ahnung, wo wir herkamen. Wir könnten in Gefangenschaft geschlüpft sein oder in der Wildnis geboren. Splinter sagte, er hätte zerbrochenes Glas um das Mutagen herum gefunden, das hätte also ein Goldfischglas sein können. Irgendwas, in dem wir gelebt haben. (zuckt die Schultern) Wer weiß?

LEONARDO

Dann und wann sagt mal jemand zu uns: „Mann, es muss toll sein, ein Mutant zu sein." Worauf ich dann antworte: „Wohl kaum." Ich meine, vergiss mal den ganzen Mist, mit dem du dich danach befassen musst. Niemand sollte das durchmachen müssen, was wir durchgemacht haben, nur um zu Mutanten zu werden.

DONATELLO

Ich kann die Mutation in einem Wort zusammenfassen - „Schmerz".

MEISTER SPLINTER

Meine Mutation war... außerordentlich schmerzhaft. Ich verlor das Bewusstsein und erlangte es auch eine ganze Weile nicht wieder.

MICHELANGELO

Die meisten Leute verstehen nicht, wie schmerzhaft die Sache war. Obwohl wir noch keine Zusammenhänge erfassen konnten, als es geschah, erinnern wir uns alle an die Schmerzen. Denk mal drüber nach: Du weißt doch, wie weh etwas tut, wenn es plötzlich anschwillt. Nun, unser ganzer Körper – unser Skelett, unsere Muskeln, die Haut, alles – wurde innerhalb von Stunden komplett verändert.

RAPHAEL

Als wärst du plötzlich aus Knetgummi, und jemand zieht und zerrt an dir und knetet dich in eine andere Form.

DONATELLO

Ich habe mich mit Genetik befasst, aber wenn ich an die Mutagene denke, über die ich da gelesen habe, scheint mir keines davon so... übertrieben zu sein wie dieses. Die meisten Mutagene können leichte Deformationen in der DNS der Nachkommen der Betroffenen verursachen. Dieses Zeug war unglaublich potent. Was auch immer es war, es hatte die Fähigkeit, großangelegte Verheerung in der vorliegenden DNS anzurichten, bishin zu sofortiger Veränderung. Es zerhackte sie, spaltete sie auf und kombinierte sie mit der nächsten in Kontakt kommenden DNS.

MICHELANGELO

Wir hatten Glück. Wir haben menschliche DNS von Splinter bekommen. Es hätte auch eine Fliege in die Pfütze geraten können. Oder eine Ratte.

LEONARDO

Wir nehmen an, dass Splinter in der Kanalisation wohl eine Ratte gestreift haben muss. Sonst wäre er eine Schildkröte geworden, wie wir.

MICHELANGELO

Die Mutation war Mist, aber ich denke, dass wir das Beste von beiden Seiten abbekommen haben. Wir hätten auch menschlich aussehen können, aber Schildkrötengehirne haben. Was würde das schon bringen?

LEONARDO

Manche Leute fragen uns, ob wir uns an irgendetwas erinnern, das (Anführungszeichen mit den Fingern) „davor" passiert ist. (zögert, schüttelt den Kopf) Nein.

MICHELANGELO

Manchmal glaube ich, eine Erinnerung an etwas vor der Mutation zu haben. Ich sitze dann herum und starre in die Gegend und ich denke an... ich weiß nicht. In der Sonne liegen oder sowas. Und ich frage mich dann, ob das von davor ist. Aber es ist schwer fassbar. Ich versuche, mich darauf zu konzentrieren, und es verschwindet.

RAPHAEL

Selbst wenn ich mich dran erinnern würde, wozu wär das gut? Ich meine, ich war eine Schildkröte. Was hab ich den ganzen Tag gemacht? Fressen, schlafen, pissen, und von vorne. Es ist nicht so, als hätten Schildkröten irgendeine angeborene Weisheit an die Menschheit weiterzugeben.

* * *

(1) Anm. d. Übers.: „The Box – An Oral History of Television"; In Deutschland nicht erschienen.  
(2) Anm. d. Übers.: „Grips" und „Mainstreaming" sind beide derzeit noch nicht übersetzt. 


	2. Danach

II. DANACH

LEONARDO

Ich glaube ehrlich, dass Meister Splinter der liebevollste, mitfühlendste Mensch auf dem Planeten ist. Ich meine, denk einmal darüber nach. Nimm an, du bist obdachlos in einem neuen Land. Du wachst in der Kanalisation auf und bist auf einmal eine mutierte Ratte. Da sind vier andere mutierte, schildkrötenartige Wesen neben dir, und sie machen dieses ätzende, heulende Geräusch. Was würdest du tun? (Pause.) Richtig – du würdest höllisch schnell rennen. Ich weißt, dass du's getan hättest.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich habe meinen mutierten Zustand zunächst gar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. Ich sah nur vier andere Wesen, die verzweifelt Hilfe benötigten. Sie weinten. Sie schienen intelligent zu sein, doch es war klar, dass sie nicht verstanden, was geschehen war.

DONATELLO

Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, wie das war. Keiner von uns erinnert sich sehr lebendig daran, aber wir entsinnen uns alle vage. Um ehrlich zu sein gibt es keine Empfindung, die man damit vergleichen kann. Das Beste, womit ich dienen kann, ist das hier: Stell dir vor, du bist zwei Monate alt. Du schläfst ein, du wachst wieder auf, und plötzlich bist zu zwölf Jahre alt.

RAPHAEL

Plötzlich waren wir uns (gestikulierend) bewusst über... alles. Wir konnten nicht reden oder so. Aber jetzt waren die Gehirne soweit, und wir konnten alles wahrnehmen und verarbeiten. Und ich denke, wir hatten alle dieselben beiden Hauptgedanken: Erstens – das tut verflucht weh. Und zweitens – verdammt, es ist kalt.

MICHELANGELO

Da war dieses andere Wesen bei uns. Klar, es sah seltsam aus, aber zum Teufel, es war das erste, was wir sahen. Wir wussten nicht, was seltsam ist.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich sprach zu ihnen. (schmunzelnd) Auf japanisch, glaube ich. Ich hatte vergessen, wo ich bin. Doch es spielte keine Rolle, welcher Sprache ich mich bediente – sie verstanden mich nicht.

LEONARDO

Wir erinnern uns nicht gut an diesen Tag, aber Splinter hat uns über alles informiert, was für uns unklar geblieben ist. Er sagt, er hätte versucht, mit uns zu reden, was wir offenbar nicht verstanden haben. Dann hat er die Hand ausgestreckt und jeden von uns berührt. (zögernd) Daran erinnere ich mich irgendwie. Es war... Vielleicht habe ich nach etwas gesucht, woran ich mich festhalten konnte, aber plötzlich fühlte ich mich, als ob alles gut werden würde – irgendwie.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich beschloss, ein Feuer zu machen, da es recht kalt war. Ich versuchte, ihnen zu erklären, dass ich Material beschaffen musste, um das Feuer zu entzünden, dass ich aber wiederkommen würde. Sie verstanden wieder nicht. Als ich versuchte, zu gehen... schrie einer von ihnen.

MICHELANGELO

Laut Splinter drehten wir uns alle zu dem um, der geschrien hatte. Wer auch immer das war – wir erinnern uns nicht daran. Dann wurde uns klar, dass wir diese Stimmen hatten, also fingen wir alle an, uns gegenseitig anzuschreien und zu lachen. Das muss gruselig gewesen sein. Verdammt, es ist mir unheimlich, wenn ich nur dran denke.

LEONARDO

Irgendwann, während wir uns amüsierten, schaffte Splinter ein paar alte Kisten und Paletten heran und machte ein Feuer. Am nächsten Tag brachte er uns tiefer in die Kanalisation – dort war es etwas wärmer.

DONATELLO

Meister Splinter war so ziemlich am Ende seiner Kräfte. Es ist schwer genug, in New York ohne einen Job zurechtzukommen. Und nun hatte Sensei noch weitere vier Mäuler zu stopfen.

MICHELANGELO

Zum Glück hatte Splinter in seinen ersten paar Tagen in New York einen Freund gefunden.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Shoji Mitake ist der Besitzer des Nihon Ya, eines Geschäfts, das japanische Kunstobjekte und Artefakte verkauft. Ich hatte mich vor meiner Mutation einige Male mit ihm unterhalten. Nur durch seine freundliche Fürsprache sind wir heute hier. Am Tag nach meiner Mutation wagte ich es, meine Mündel allein zu lassen, und ging hinauf, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

MITAKE

Ich war ein wenig überrascht, Yoshi wiederzusehen, aber nicht so überrascht wie darüber, dass er nun eine Ratte war.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich wartete, bis er das Geschäft abgeschlossen hatte, und rief ihn dann zu mir herüber, um mich in der Gasse neben seinem Geschäft mit ihm zu unterhalten. Ich wollte, dass er sich darüber im Klaren war, dass es sich bei seinem Gesprächspartner tatsächlich um mich handelte, ehe er mich in meinem mutierten Zustand zu Gesicht bekam.

MITAKE

Yoshi ist nicht der Typ, der um Hilfe bittet, doch selbst ich konnte erkennen, dass er sie dringend benötigte. Wäre er allein gewesen, wäre er vielleicht ohne Hilfe durchgekommen, doch mit vier anderen, um die er sich kümmern musste, hatte er keine Chance, es allein zu schaffen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Mitake bot an, mir etwas Geld zu leihen, was ich ablehnte – das erlaubte mir mein Stolz nicht. Allerdings brachte er mich im Anschluss auf die ideale Lösung.

MITAKE

Meine Frau und ich planten, den Laden etwas umzudekorieren, und ich hatte eines von Yoshis Gemälden gesehen. Ich glaubte, dass seine Arbeit wunderbar hineinpassen würde. Ich fragte, ob er mir ein paar Bilder für den Laden malen würde, wenn ich ihm das Material dazu gäbe.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Er ging mit mir zu Lis Markt, wo er dann Nahrungsmittel für mich kaufte. Ich bestand darauf, dass er die Kosten hierfür von meiner Bezahlung für die Gemälde abziehen sollte. Er erklärte sich einverstanden, tat es aber selbstverständlich nicht.

MITAKE

Ich versorgte ihn mit Leinwand, Farben und Pinseln, außerdem mit Kerzen, damit er sehen konnte, was er tat.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Meine Mündel schafften es, sich über längere Zeit miteinander zu beschäftigen, und in dieser Zeit versuchte ich, zu malen. Ich war überrascht, wie einfach die Bilder zu mir kamen. Ich nehme an, dass der Glaube daran, nie mehr die Außenwelt zu Gesicht zu bekommen, ganz zu schweigen von meinem Heimatland, die Bilder so leicht vor mein geistiges Auge geführt hat. Selbst in meinem neuen, mutierten Zustand entstanden die Bilder mit wenig Aufwand.

MICHELANGELO

Splinter hatte echt Glück. Vielleicht war's das Schicksal, das für die ganze Mutationssache zurückgezahlt hat. Bald nachdem er die Bilder für Mitakes Laden fertig hatte, sah sie ein Typ da hängen und fragte, ob er sie kaufen kann. Mitake wusste nicht, für wieviel sich die Bilder verkaufen lassen würden, also bat er den Typen, ein Angebot zu machen. Der Typ hat, meine ich, fünfhundert Dollar angeboten.

MITAKE

Ohne darüber nachzudenken sagte ich sofort: „Oh, nein." Ich dachte, das sei viel zu viel. Schließlich hatte ich sie ja zum Materialpreis erworben. Der Mann dachte, ich feilsche mit ihm, und hob sein Angebot auf eintausend Dollar. Mein Impuls war, wieder nein zu sagen, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass ich das Geld Yoshi geben könnte, der es dringend brauchte.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Einige Tage später besuchte ich Mitake – nur, um ihm für seine Großzügigkeit zu danken. (lächelnd) Ich war, einfach ausgedrückt, schockiert, als er mir eintausend Dollar überreichte.

MITAKE

Er wollte es natürlich nicht annehmen, aber es waren seine Bilder, und er brauchte das Geld sicherlich dringender als ich. Letztendlich nahm er das Geld an, aber er bestand darauf, dass ich zehn Prozent davon behalte, als sein „Agent". Das war eine Vereinbarung, die wir dann auch eine ganze Weile beibehalten haben.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Als ich mit einem Mal soviel Geld zur Verfügung hatte, dachte ich zunächst darüber nach, ob es nicht besser wäre, sich einen anständigeren Ort zum Leben zu suchen.

RAPHAEL

Es ist jetzt nicht so, dass Splinter uns da unten in der Kanalisation lassen wollte. Aber er war sich halt nicht sicher, wie die Leute auf uns reagieren würden. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er eine Wohnung finden konnte, die man an einen Haufen Freaks wie uns vermieten würde.

DONATELLO

Die Miete in New York ist wahnwitzig, und Splinter hatte keine Ahnung, ob er jemals wieder so viel Geld zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Wenn er das ganze Geld in eine Monatsmiete oder so gesteckt hätte, hätte wir uns vielleicht gleich danach wieder umdrehen und ausziehen können. Das wäre reine Geldverschwendung gewesen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Also beschloss ich, unterirdisch zu verbleiben, in der Kanalisation, und meine Mündel bis auf Weiteres dort großzuziehen. Das Geld würde eine ganze Weile für das Essen reichen – genug Zeit, um einen anderen Weg zu finden, an Geld zu gelangen.


	3. Meister Splinter

III. MEISTER SPLINTER

MEISTER SPLINTER

Der Mann, der Mitake meine Bilder abgekauft hatte, wurde später von Esther Wilkins angesprochen. Sie ist die Besitzerin einer Kunstgalerie, einige Blocks entfernt vom Nihon Ya.

ESTHER

Ich war sehr angetan von diesen beiden Bildern. Ich hatte zuvor bereits einige traditionelle japanische Gemälde verkauft, und ich konnte zwischen ihnen und Yoshis Bildern einige Ähnlichkeiten im Stil erkennen. Doch sie waren anders. Sie hatten eine träumerische Beschaffenheit, die ich und auch andere faszinierend fanden.

MITAKE

Esther kam in meinen Laden und fragte mich, ob ich sie Yoshi vorstellen könne. Es widerstrebte mir sehr, das zu tun. Mir war klar, dass Yoshi in keiner Lage war, in der er irgendjemanden treffen wollte. Allerdings wusste ich auch, dass er das Geld wirklich brauchte. Als bot ich an, als sein Mittelsmann tätig zu werden.

ESTHER

Das war eher ungewöhnlich. Mein ursprünglicher Gedanke war, das Mitake selbst in Wirklichkeit Hamato Yoshi ist. Sie mögen jetzt glauben, dass ich nur Legendenbildung betreibe, aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass Künstler manchmal sehr eigenwillige Launen haben können. Ich habe schon viele Künstler gesehen, die wesentlich seltsamere Dinge getan haben, als zu behaupten, jemand anders zu sein. Allerdings beschloss ich, Mitake die Sache auf seine Art handhaben zu lassen.

MITAKE

Esther schrieb eine Empfehlung und gab sie mir, damit ich sie an Yoshi weiterreiche.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ms. Wilkins Brief war sehr schmeichelhaft. Sie erklärte, dass sie meine Arbeit möge, und dass sie glaube, meine Gemälde verkaufen zu können, wenn ich dies wünschte. Ich ließ mir die Angelegenheit durch den Kopf gehen. Der Gedanke, meine Kunst als regelmäßige Einkommensquelle zu betrachten, war mir nie gekommen. Doch da kein anderer Verdienst in Sicht war, beschloss ich, dass dies eine Gelegenheit war, die ich wahrnehmen sollte.

ESTHER

Mitake kam mit einem Brief zurück in dem ich die Erlaubnis erhielt, seine Arbeit gegen die übliche Provision zu verkaufen. In dem Brief wurde darum gebeten, alle Zahlungen an Mitake erfolgen zu lassen, der diese dann wiederum an Yoshi weiterleiten würde. (schmunzelnd) Das sorgte natürlich dafür, dass ich glaubte, recht gehabt zu haben. Soweit es mich betraf war Mitake Hamato Yoshi. Es erschien mir eine recht komplizierte Art und Weise zu sein, Geschäfte zu machen – schließlich hätte ich es sicherlich niemandem erzählt, hätte er mich ins Vertrauen gezogen. Allerdings spielte das für mich keine Rolle – solange ich Bilder zum Verkaufen hatte, nicht wahr?

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich nahm mir viel Zeit für mein erstes Gemälde für Ms. Wilkins. Das beruhte teilweise auf meinem Wunsch, es so gut wie möglich werden zu lassen, doch außerdem war ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt recht abgelenkt. Meine vier Mündel waren ziemlich schnell durch ihre Entwicklungsjahre gegangen, was mich zunächst in Sorge versetzte. Im Rückblick hat es sich allerdings als Entlastung herausgestellt. Ich musste mich nicht besonders lang mit dem befassen, was wohl vier Säuglinge beziehungsweise Kleinkinder gewesen wären. Sie lernten extrem schnell zu sprechen, und es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie sich mit einem Minimum an Hilfe von meiner Seite um sich selbst kümmern konnten. Das bedeutete zwar, dass ich sie nicht allzu viel betreuen musste, doch es war dennoch sehr ablenkend. (lächelnd) Um ehrlich zu sein fragte ich mich, ob sie damit fortfahren würden, in diesem besorgniserregenden Tempo zu wachsen, um dann noch vor Ende des Jahres an Alterschwäche zu sterben. Glücklicherweise war das nicht der Fall.

MICHELANGELO

Während Splinter malte, spielten wir in seiner Nähe. Wir hatten eigentlich nicht viel Spielzeug, aber auf der anderen Seite sind wir quasi durch unsere Kindheit gerast. Es war, als wären unsere Körper bereits die von Teenagern - und unsere Gehirne würden Überstunden machen, um das aufzuholen.

DONATELLO

Es war für uns in diesen frühen Jahren ziemlich einfach, uns mit uns selbst zu vergnügen. Ist es immer noch, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Damals haben wir schreiben geübt oder Handball gespielt oder so etwas in der Art. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Michelangelo ein Experte in „Chinese jacks" war. _(1)_

RAPHAEL

Splinter brachte uns Regel Nummer eins bei – er trug die Verantwortung. Was er sagte, wurde gemacht. Ich glaube keiner von uns hatte das Bedürfnis, das zu hinterfragen. Regel Nummer zwei war, ihn niemals beim Malen zu stören, es sei denn, es war wirklich wichtig.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich hatte meine Staffelei und mein Kissen neben dem Tisch aufgebaut, an dem sie lasen oder spielten, damit ich mich um sie kümmern konnte, wenn es nötig war.

MICHELANGELO

Bis heute mein peinlichster Moment: Ich hatte gerade etwas herausgekriegt. Ich glaube, ich konnte endlich meinen Gürtel alleine anziehen. Du weißt schon, irgend so etwas Weltbewegendes. Na ja, du weißt ja, wie aufgeregt ein Kind sein kann, wenn es etwas herauskriegt. Ich rannte zu Splinter um ihm das zu zeigen, schubste ihn dabei und ruinierte sein Bild.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Michelangelo behauptet oft, dass er eines meiner Bilder in Aufregung „ruiniert" habe. Das ist ein wenig übertrieben. Ich musste eine kleine Ecke übermalen, aber das war kein allzu großes Problem.

MICHELANGELO

Wir sind ihm seitdem alle aus dem Weg gegangen, wenn er malte. Ich ganz besonders.

ESTHER

Die Bilder gingen gut, insbesondere für einen bis dahin unbekannten Künstler. Die meisten Künstler fallen in eine von zwei Kategorien – traditionell, auf die eine oder andere Art, oder experimentell. Yoshis Kunst fällt genau auf den winzigen Berührungspunkt, den diese beiden Kategorien haben. Leute, die nur etwas sehr Traditionelles kaufen würden, finden sie sehr fesselnd, und solche, die etwas Abgehobeneres wünschen, mögen sie ebenfalls. Sobald die „richtigen" Leute anfingen, die Bilder zu kaufen, wollten andere sie auch, was hilfreich war. Einige von den Bildern ließen sich sofort verkaufen, einige brauchten Monate, doch alles in allem lief es recht gleichmäßig.

MITAKE

Ein paar Jahre, nachdem die ersten Bilder verkauft worden waren, tauchte Esther in meinem Laden auf. Sie sagte zu mir: „Ich würde gerne eine Ausstellung Ihrer Werken veranstalten." Das verwirrte mich. Ich sagte: „Welche Werke?"

ESTHER

Durch die Art, wie er das sagte, fragte ich mich zum ersten Mal, ob er es ernst meinte. Vielleicht gab es einen Yoshi. Also korrigierte ich mich und sagte: „Ich meine eine Ausstellung von Yoshis Werken."

MEISTER SPLINTER

Als Mitake mir diese Nachricht überbrachte, dachte ich eine Weile darüber nach. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich in der Lage war, genug Bilder für eine Ausstellung in so kurzer Zeit fertigzustellen. Schließlich male ich nur, wenn ich eine Ahnung davon habe, was letztlich auf der Leinwand zu sehen sein soll. Bei den wenigen Malen, die ich versucht habe, eine Idee zu erzwingen, haben die Ergebnisse... Ich war nicht zufrieden mit ihnen. Und obwohl ich gerade mitten in der Arbeit zu einem Werk steckte, wusste ich nicht, ob es im direkten Anschluss noch andere geben würde. Also schrieb ich Ms. Wilkins und bot ihr an, mich bei ihr zu melden, wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, genug Gemälde zu haben.

ESTHER

Das klang fair – es war nichts, was ich nicht vorher schon einmal gehört hatte. Viele Künstler sagen etwas in der Richtung. Dann laufen sie nach Hause, hauen zehn minderwertige Bilder raus, und rufen mich fünf Tage später an um zu sagen, dass sie soweit sind. Aber weder von Mitake noch von Yoshi hörte ich in den folgenden Wochen etwas, und da ich noch andere Künstler zu betreuen hatte, legte ich den Gedanken irgendwann beiseite und vergaß ihn.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich glaube, es war neun oder zehn Wochen später, als ich genug Bilder fertiggestellt hatte, um über eine Ausstellung reden zu können. Drei der Bilder waren... Nun, ich war nicht vollkommen zufrieden mit ihrem endgültigen Aussehen. Allerdings beschloss ich, sie Esther zu zeigen, für den Fall, dass sie anderer Meinung war. (leicht lächelnd) Man sagt, dass der Künstler der schlechteste Kritiker seiner eigenen Arbeit ist, und obwohl das eine Übertreibung sein mag, hat es doch einen wahren Kern.

MITAKE

Ich bot ihm an, seine Gemälde hinunter zur Galerie zu bringen, wie ich es immer schon getan hatte, aber Yoshi war der Ansicht, dass er sich nicht für immer verstecken konnte. Schließlich stand eine Ausstellung an.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Mir wurde klar, dass es Zeit war, herauszukommen. Wir konnten uns nicht für immer verstecken. Ich wusste, dass ich an die Oberfläche gehen musste - unser Ausdruck dafür, auf die Straße zu gehen und mit Menschen zu interagieren – um mit Ms. Wilkins zu sprechen. Also zog ich eines Mittwochs meinen besten Kimono an, ging an die Oberfläche und ging in die Gallerie. Ich fragte den Mann darin, ob ich mit Ms. Wilkins sprechen könnte. (schmunzelnd) Ich war von dem Blick, den ich abbekam, nicht allzu überrascht. Er erzählte mir, dass sie zu beschäftigt sei, um mit mir zu sprechen. Es war ein weiter Weg bis zur Galerie. Bei meiner Mutation war etwas mit meinem linken Knöchel passiert, und er ist bis heute nicht richtig geheilt. Es geht am besten, wenn ich ihn fest verbinde, und ich komme mit einem Gehstock recht gut zurande, aber natürlich wollte ich nicht noch einmal zur Galerie zurücklaufen, wenn ich es vermeiden konnte. Also erklärte ich dem Mann, dass ich warten würde, bis sie Zeit hat. Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank nahe dem Eingang und wartete dort auf sie.

ESTHER

Häufig kommen Maler in eine Galerie, fragen nach dem Inhaber und versuchen dann darauf zu bestehen, dass er ihre Arbeit verkauft. Mein Assistent verwechselte Yoshi wohl mit dieser Art „Laufkundschaft". Das hätte er nicht tun sollen – nun, er hätte wenigstens nach seinem Namen fragen sollen und mir dann sagen, dass er da ist. So wie es gelaufen ist, war ich noch ein paar Stunden mit der Buchhaltung beschäftigt, ehe ich nach vorne kam. Und da war diese... Ratte! Sie saß da auf der Bank, mit geschlossenen Augen. Ich fragte meinen Assistenten, was das ist. (lachend) Ich dachte allen Ernstes, dass es ein Kunstwerk sei, kein Lebewesen! Er antwortete: „Er kam rein und fragte nach dir." Ich ging hinüber und sagte etwas wie: „Verzeihung? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Er öffnete die Augen, was mich etwas erschreckte. Und dann sprach er, was mich wieder erschreckte! „Esther Wilkins?" Er verbeugte sich auf diese ihm eigene Art und sagte: „Es freut mich, sie endlich zu treffen. Mein Name ist Hamato Yoshi." Und ich starrte ihn für ein paar Sekunden nur an. Endlich passte alles zusammen – es gab einen Hamato Yoshi! Und deshalb hatte er sich nie gezeigt! Ich fühlte mich schrecklich bei dem Gedanken, dass er dort stundenlang gesessen und auf mich gewartet hatte, aber er schien sich nicht wirklich daran zu stören.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ms. Wilkins führte mich in ihr Büro und wir besprachen die Pläne für die Ausstellung. Ich erzählte ihr, dass ich noch immer etwas scheu davor sei, in meinem mutierten Zustand in der Öffentlichkeit aufzutreten, so dass ich eine kurze, einmalige Ausstellung bevorzugen würde. Sie war sehr zuvorkommend.

ESTHER

Er erklärte mir, dass er sich in großen Gruppen unwohl fühle, und natürlich verstand ich das. Wir beschlossen, seine Interaktion mit potentiellen Käufern auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Um ehrlich zu sein dachte ich, dass es der Sache etwas Geheimnisvolles geben würde. Wir arbeiteten die Details aus, setzten die Ausstellung auf ein paar Wochen später an und unterschrieben einen neuen Vertrag.

MITAKE

Ein Teil dieses neuen Vertrages legte fest, dass ich fünf Prozent von Yoshis Anteil bekam. Das war weniger als das, was ich vorher bekommen hatte, aber ich konnte mich sicher nicht darüber beschweren. Ich tat ja nichts mehr für Yoshi. Ich handelte nicht einmal mehr als Vermittler. Ich bekomme nur hin und wieder einen Scheck. Ich habe versucht, Yoshi dazu zu kriegen, diese Klausel aus dem Vertrag zu nehmen, aber er besteht darauf.

MICHELANGELO

Natürlich wollten wir zu Splinters erster Ausstellung, aber Splinter meinte, dass wir das vergessen könnten.

LEONARDO

Er sagte, er wäre sich nicht sicher, wie die Öffentlichkeit auf einen Mutanten reagieren würde, ganz zu schweigen von fünf. Also mussten wir dieses Mal zuhause bleiben. Das machte Sinn, aber allzu glücklich waren wir darüber nicht.

DONATELLO

Rückblickend gab es vermutlich noch einen Grund, uns nicht mitzunehmen. Wir waren ziemlich unreif. Es war seit der Mutation weniger als ein Jahr vergangen, und obwohl Splinter uns beigebracht hatte zu sprechen und dabei einigermaßen höflich zu sein, war unsere bisherige soziale Interaktion auf Splinter beschränkt gewesen, dazwischen noch ein paar Gespräche mit Mitake hier und da. Wir wären auf der Ausstellung wahrscheinlich ausgeflippt. Guter Einfall, Sensei.

MICHELANGELO

Ich durfte etwas zu Essen für die Ausstellung machen – das erste Mal, dass meine Leckereien von Menschen gegessen wurden.

ESTHER

Die Ausstellung verlief größtenteils gut. Einige der Bilder wurden verkauft, und trotz Yoshis... Aussehen kam er ziemlich gut mit allen zurecht.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich sprach mit einigen Leuten auf der Ausstellung, für gewöhnlich mit Ms. Wilkins an meiner Seite. Die meisten waren recht höflich. Ich kann nicht sicher sein, doch ich glaube, dass viele der Kunden glaubten, dass mein Erscheinungsbild nur eine künstlerische Laune sei. Eine Frau fragte mich recht zögerlich: „Warum um alles in der Welt haben Sie sich entschieden, sich auf diese Art zu... präsentieren?" Ich sagte ihr einfach, dass dies hier derzeit widerspiegelte, wer ich wirklich war. Sie dachte vermutlich, dass ich in meiner Ausdrucksweise vorsätzlich unklar sei. (lachend) Was ich wohl auch war.

ESTHER

Es gab so eine Art Problem gegen Ende der Ausstellung. Jemand – ein Mann der aus offensichtlichen Gründen in meiner Galerie nicht mehr willkommen ist – machte ein ziemlich unverschämte Bemerkung gegenüber Yoshi. Ich hörte nicht genau, was es war, aber nach seinem Tonfall zu urteilen war es sicherlich nicht nett. Ich ging gerade hinüber um dazwischen zu gehen, als dieser Typ Yoshi schubste.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich hatte diesen Mann schon vorher bemerkt. Ich hatte bemerkt, wie er mich in einer recht unfreundlichen Art und Weise anstarrte, und das brachte mich in die Defensive. Am Ende der Ausstellung kam er zu mir und sagte etwas... Unhöfliches. Es traf mich nicht überraschend, und ich machte mir keine Sorgen darüber, eine Auseinandersetzung verlieren zu können. Aber ich wollte auch nicht allzu viel Schaden anrichten oder zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen.

ESTHER

Ich habe es nicht einmal gesehen, es ging alles so schnell. In der einen Sekunde sah es so aus, als läge Yoshi auf dem Boden, aber im nächsten stand er schon wieder, seinen Stock in beiden Händen, und dieser Typ lag auf dem Boden.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich führte das Heron Maneuver durch, was mich wieder in eine stehende Position brachte, ihn jedoch im Gegenzug zu Boden warf. Dann beschloss ich, einen raschen Rückzug anzutreten. Ich entschuldigte mich bei dem Mann, überließ es aber anderen, ihm wieder auf die Füße zu helfen, während ich mich kurz mit Ms. Wilkins unterhielt. Ich erklärte ihr, dass es vielleicht umsichtiger wäre, wenn ich die Ausstellung an diesem Punkt verließe, und sie stimmte zu.

ESTHER

Da habe ich verstanden, womit Yoshi sich auseinandersetzen musste. Viele Leute beurteilen ihn nach seinem Aussehen, noch vor allem anderen. Ich beruhigte schnell das Publikum, sagte, dass Yoshi nun gehen müsse, und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes. Ich habe seitdem diverse andere Ausstellungen seiner Werke gehabt, aber seither ist er nur noch kurz aufgetreten oder gar nicht.

MITAKE

Bei allen Ausstellungen nach der ersten übernahm ich die Rolle des „Sprechers für den Künstler". Yoshi informierte mich über den Hintergrund seiner Stücke, und ich tauchte in meinem besten Kimono auf und beantwortete so viele Fragen, wie ich konnte. Ich behauptete nie, Yoshi zu sein, obwohl die meisten Leute das annahmen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich nehme an, ich hätte mich darüber freuen sollen, dass es so wenig Probleme gegeben hatte, dass so viele Leute Freude an meiner Arbeit hatten, und sogar Freude daran, mit mir zu sprechen. Stattdessen verweilten meine Gedanken bei der Auseinandersetzung, die ich gehabt hatte. Ich glaubte, dass diese eine Begegnung all meine Vorsicht bestätigt hatte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe ich mir oder meinen Söhnen erlaubte, in der Öffentlichkeit zu erscheinen. Und dann, als wir in den Kampf mit dem Footclan verstrickt wahren, hielt ich es für klüger, mich nicht mit anderen in Verbindung zu bringen, um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Also trat ich kaum mehr bei meinen eigenen Ausstellungen auf.

MICHELANGELO

Splinter verhält sich immer bescheiden. Er sagt, er sei nicht wirklich dazu beschaffen, ein Lehrer oder ein Vater zu sein. Aber wenn ich das mal so sagen darf: Er hat mit uns einen Mordsjob hingelegt.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Es ist mein Wunsch gewesen, ein Lehrer zu sein, doch ich hätte mir niemals träumen lassen, Vater zu werden. Es war wahrscheinlich von Vorteil, dass ich niemals plötzlich daran glaubte, ein Vater zu sein. Ich fühlte einfach, dass ich mich um diese Wesen kümmern musste, und dann, viel später, wurde mir klar, dass ich nun ihr Vater war. Es war eine Rolle, in der ich mich überraschend wohl fühlte. Ich rechne das meinen Söhnen an – die Freude, die sie mir gemacht haben, überwiegt jede Bürde.

RAPHAEL

Weißt du, was mich nervt? Politiker und Talkshowmoderatoren und all die Leute, die immer sagen, eine Familie, das wäre der Vater und die Mutter. Seht mal, einige von uns hatten nicht die Wahl, ja? Meine Eltern waren Schildkröten. Und nicht solche wie wir – eher die Sorte, die im Meer rumschwimmt. Was hätten die schon tun können, um uns großzuziehen? Zum Glück hatten wir Splinter. Und er hat das besser gemacht als jede Adoptivfamilie es hätte machen können.

DONATELLO

Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, sind wir eigentlich das Rezept für eine Katastrophe. Vier Kinder, ein Elternteil, alle Mutanten, obdachlos? Wenn man von der Zusammenstellung liest, denkt man wahrscheinlich an nichts als Drogen und Gangs in der Zukunft. Aber Splinter hat uns auf den rechten Weg gebracht, und er verdient all unsere Anerkennung dafür.

LEONARDO

Splinter... Wir können niemals die Schuld begleichen, in der wir bei ihm stehen. Ich bin zutieft dankbar... nun, zuerst einmal für das Geschenk bewussten Lebens. Doch zum anderen bin ich zutiefst dankbar dafür, dass wir das Glück hatten, von einem Mann wie ihm großgezogen zu werden. Ich glaube, ich kann nicht einmal sagen, wieviel Glück wir hatten.

_(1) _Anm. d. Übers.: „Chinese jacks" ist ein Spiel mit kleinen, quietschbunten Ringen, das vor allem in den 1980ern in den USA sehr populär war und besonders von Kindern im Grundschulalter sehr fleißig betrieben wurde.


	4. Leonardo

IV. Leonardo

DONATELLO

Ein Wort, um Leonardo zu beschreiben? „Anführer."

MICHELANGELO

Jeder andere wird jetzt sagen „Anführer". Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Einfach, um was anderes zu sagen, sage ich jetzt... hm... „mitfühlend".

RAPHAEL

Oh, ich hab 'ne Menge Wörter, um Leo zu beschreiben. (Gelächter) Aber ich arbeite dran, das hinter mir zu lassen. Also lass uns einfach mal sagen: „Anführer".

LEONARDO

Einige Monate, nachdem wir mit unserem Training begonnen hatten, bekam Splinter Mutantengrippe. Er war bettlägrig, und jemand musste unsere Übungen anleiten. Er suchte mich aus. Zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte ich... Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ging er uns der Reihe nach durch, und ich war zuerst dran. Du weißt schon, ich leite dieses Mal, und beim nächsten Mal ist Mikey dran. Aber dazu kam es nie. Von da an war ich es jedes Mal.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Von Anfang an waren Leonardos Fähigkeiten vielversprechend. Er erkannte Probleme, wenn sie auftraten, oft in ihren frühesten Phasen, und versuchte sofort, sie zu korrigieren. Er war immer der Erste, der zu den Übungen erschien, und der Letzte, der wieder ging, wenn sie vorbei waren.

MICHELANGELO

Versteh mich nicht falsch. Er kann besser anführen als sonst wer. Außer Splinter, versteht sich. Er hat dieses... Ich weiß nicht. Egal, wie die Lage aussieht, er kann sie sofort erfassen und einen Plan austüfteln. Mit einem Mal schickt er uns in alle möglichen Richtungen, und ich frag mich noch: „Warum lässt er mich das jetzt machen?". Und erst wenn alles vorbei ist, fällt einem dann auf: „Ach, das hat er sich dabei gedacht!". Wir haben früher immer gefragt: „Warte mal, warum soll ich das jetzt tun?", aber ziemlich bald hatten wir raus, dass er wusste, was er macht. Na ja, manchmal konnte er nicht erklären, was er wusste – er wusste es eben. Und wir verschwendeten Zeit mit unseren Fragen. Jetzt machen wir einfach, was er sagt, und zwar sofort und ohne groß drüber nachzudenken.

DONATELLO

Drei, vier Male, an die ich mich jetzt erinnere, waren wir in Lagen, in denen ich dachte: „Es gibt keinen Weg aus diesem Mist." Leo hat den Weg jedes Mal gefunden.

LEONARDO

Ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich komme in diesen... nun, Sensei nennt es den „selbstlosen Zustand". Es ist, als würde plötzlich alles schneller – mein Denken, meine Reaktionszeit, meine Bewegungen. Ich tue, was ich sonst auch immer tue – die Situation erfassen, diverse Pläne in Betracht ziehen, einen aussuchen und anwenden. Aber ich tue es doppelt so schnell. Oder schneller.

RAPHAEL

Er strengt sich intensiv an. Etwas zu intensiv.

MICHELANGELO

Er muss lernen, sich zu entspannen. Nicht alles ist eine Kampfsituation.

LEONARDO

Meine Brüder – besonders Michelangelo – scheinen zu meinen, dass ich die Dinge zu ernst nehme. Und vielleicht tue ich das. Aber das Überleben und Wohlbefinden meiner Familie ist... jenseits von wichtig. Tatsächlich ist es das Wichtigste für mich.

RAPHAEL

Diese Intensität ist das eigentliche Problem. Splinter sagt, dass du dich dem Wind beugen musst, oder du wirst zerbrechen. Leo beugt sich nicht. Niemals.

MICHELANGELO

Der Rest von uns – wir haben Hobbies. Ich koche, ich schreibe und ich habe mein Skateboard. Donny liest und baut Sachen. Raph spielt Streethockey mit Casey, und hat vor Kurzem mit dem Schlagzeug angefangen. (zögernd) Leo hat kein richtiges Hobby. Und ich denke nicht, dass das gut ist.

LEONARDO

Mikey... na ja, ich weiß, was er versucht. Er fragt mich, ob ich mit ihm und Mondo skaten gehe, oder er fordert mich zu einer Partie Schach heraus. Er versucht, mich dazu zu bringen... Ich hätte fast gesagt, dass er versucht, mich dazu zu bringen, meine Pflichten zu vernachlässigen. Er sieht das nicht so. Er versucht, mich dazu zu bringen, mich zu entspannen – mal einen Moment über etwas anderes nachzudenken. (lächelnd) Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Aber Entspannen ist für mich nicht einfach.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich gebe mir die Schuld. Ich habe Leonardo möglicherweise zu sehr auf die Wichtigkeit von Pflicht und Familie geprägt. (lächelnd) Nun stelle ich fest, dass ich ihn zwingen muss, sich zu entspannen. Ein Widerspruch in sich selbst.

LEONARDO

Ich muss es etwas lockerer angehen lassen. Sie haben recht. Und ich arbeite daran. (schmunzelnd) Ich sitze hier und rede mit dir, richtig? Und ich habe meine Katana für beinahe dreißig Minuten nicht angefasst! (lachend) Ich habe ein paar Sachen ausprobiert. Splinters Shakuhachi zu spielen, zu lesen. Ich zeichne ziemlich gerne, aber ich bin darin wirklich schlecht. (zuckt die Schultern) Sensei sagt, dass das keine Rolle spielt, und er hat vermutlich recht.

DONATELLO

Splinter wollte jedem von uns den Umgang mit jeder Waffe beibringen. Und das tat er, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Wir sind alle vertraut mit den Grundlagen aller Waffen, aber es machte keinen Sinn, uns alle zu Experten an jeder davon zu machen. Splinter hatte nicht so viele Waffen herumliegen.

MICHELANGELO

Ursprünglich habe ich mit dem Katana trainiert, genau wie Leo. Aber ich mochte die Nunchakus irgendwie lieber.

LEONARDO

Als Michelangelo das Katana aufgab, standen plötzlich zwei Schwerter zur Verfügung.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Eines Tages sah ich Leo mit beiden Katana. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat er die beiden nur verglichen, aber ich musste mit einem Mal an „niten ichi-ryu" denken.

LEONARDO

Splinter begann, mir die Grundlagen von „niten ichi-ryu" - Zwei-Schwerter-Kampf - beizubringen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Sensei davon berichtet hatte, als er uns die Geschichte von Miyamoto Musashi erzählte, doch als er mir die Technik zeigte, war ich davon schlichtweg fasziniert. Das war der Stil, auf den ich mich seitdem konzentrierte.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Leonardo gewöhnte sich schnell an den Stil. Ich kannte nur die Grundlagen, doch Leonardo unterrichtete sich selbst und passte den Stil an seine Persönlichkeit und seine Physis an.

LEONARDO

Eigentlich fasziniert mich jeder Aspekt der Kampfkunst. Nicht nur das Kämpfen und die Übungen, sondern auch die Körperlichkeit, das Künstlerische, die Geschichte. (lächelnd) Es gibt in der Bibliothek eine Menge Bücher über Kampfkunst. Ich habe sie alle gelesen.

MICHELANGELO

Wenn ich einen von uns als Kämpfer wählen könnte, um sich mit jemandem anzulegen, Mann gegen Mann – ich würde Leo aussuchen. Raph kann sich gefühlsmäßig zu sehr reinsteigern, Don wird zu nüchtern, und ich... nun, meine Gedanken schweifen gerne ab. Leo ist der Beste.

DONATELLO

Leonardo bringt diese Intensität, diesen Fokus, auf alles zur Anwendung, womit er sich befasst. Er ist beim Lernen genauso hingebungsvoll wie er es im Kampf gegen den Footclan war. Und wenn er fokussiert ist, ist er unaufhaltsam.


	5. Donatello

V. DONATELLO

RAPHAEL

Es gibt nur ein Wort für Donatello - „Genie".

MICHELANGELO

Ich würde ja „klug" sagen, aber wenn ich drüber nachdenke würde das denn Rest von uns so dumm aussehen lassen. Wie wär's mit „brilliant"? Ja, das könnte funktionieren...

LEONARDO

Es ist leicht zu sagen, dass er der Kluge ist, denn das ist er schließlich. Aber er ist soviel mehr als das. Er ist wirklich... fürsorglich und sensibel. (lachend) Er wird mich dafür hassen, dass ich das gesagt habe. Er glaubt, so etwas lässt ihn wie ein Weichei dastehen.

RAPHAEL

Gute Geschichte über Donatello. Einmal, vor ein paar Jahren, hatte Splinter eine böse Mutantengrippe. Normalerweise ist das in zwei, drei Tagen vorbei, aber Splinter lag da fast zwei Wochen lang. Als es am schlimmsten war, konnte Splinter nicht einmal die Kraft aufbringen, zu sprechen. Wir haben uns dabei abgewechselt, uns um ihn zu kümmern, aber Donny hat die meiste Zeit bei ihm verbracht. Einfach so. Hat einfach immer kühle Tücher auf seine Stirn und seine Handgelenke gelegt, sichergestellt, dass er etwas Flüssigkeit zu sich nahm. Eines Nachts war Donny stundenlang bei ihm. Leo übernahm dann für ihn, und Don machte sich auf in Richtung Bett. Ich ging an seinem Zimmer vorbei, und Donny saß da auf seinem Bett, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, Kopf gesenkt. Ich nur: „Hey, bist du okay?" Und er schaut hoch, und ich konnte sehen... na ja, dass er geweint hatte. Ich: „Jesus, Don, was ist denn los?" Und er sagte nur: „Splinter darf nicht sterben. Er darf einfach nicht." (zögernd) Das ist bei mir hängengeblieben. Zum Teil, weil ich nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass Splinter eines Tages sterben und uns zurücklassen würde. Ich meine, ich glaube ich wusste, dass das jedem irgendwann mal passiert, aber so wirklich klargeworden ist mir das bis dahin nie. Aber der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mich daran erinnere – es war eine Seite an Donny, die ich vorher nie richtig bemerkt hatte. Alle von uns... na ja, wir sind ziemlich harte Jungs – ich bin da nur der Schlimmste. Aber Donatello hat auch diese ruhige Seite. Und er hat sich nicht dafür geschämt, dass ich ihn so gesehen habe. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass ich sah, dass er sich sorgte. Und das ist... Ich weiß nicht. Schon irgendwie cool. Ich meine, klar, ich liebe Sensei und meine Brüder und das alles, aber ich will nicht, dass uns irgendwer knuddeln sieht oder sowas. Donatello ist da eher so: „Ich hab dich lieb, und es ist mir egal, wer es weiß".

DONATELLO

(seufzend) Ja, ich bin der kluge Typ der bei traurigen Filmen weint. Können wir weitermachen?

MEISTER SPLINTER

Angesichts unserer Lebensumstände konnten wir selbstverständlich nicht auf die Annehmlichkeiten zurückgreifen, die den meisten Leuten zur Verfügung standen. Donatello konnte viele dieser Hindernisse umgehen und annehmbaren Ersatz schaffen. Bald war es so, als lebten wir, wie es jeder andere auch tat.

LEONARDO

Splinter erwähnte... Annehmlichkeiten, die die Menschen hatten. Und einer von uns sagte dann, na ja, es wäre nett, wenn wir das auch hätten. Und irgendwann zwischen einer Stunde und drei Wochen später hatten wir es dann. Oder etwas Vergleichbares.

DONATELLO

Ich mochte die Herausforderung. Du weißt schon: Kann ich das mit dem, was auf den Müllkippen und in der Kanalisation zur Verfügung steht, eigentlich bauen? (lächelnd) Du wärst überrascht, wie oft die Antwort „Ja" war.

MICHELANGELO

Wir sagten sowas wie: „Wow! Ein Kühlschrank!" Und zwei Tage später dann: „Hey, wie wär's mit einem Eisfach?" Nie zufrieden. (lachend) Wir haben ihn wahrscheinlich in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

DONATELLO

Es war hilfreich, dass ich nicht wusste, wie die „echten" Sachen aussehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ein Müllschlucker aussieht. Also hab ich einfach etwas gebaut, dass Lebensmittel zerhackt und hab's unter unserem Spülbecken montiert, mit einem kleinen Schalter daran. Das Ding sieht nicht einmal im Ansatz aus wie das, was du im Baumarkt kriegst. Hätte ich gewusst, dass die so aussehen, hätte ich versucht, etwas zu bauen, das eben so aussieht - und das wahrscheinlich nicht einmal halb so gut funktioniert hätte. Schau dir mal unsere alte Dusche an – die meisten Menschen hätten nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das sein soll. Aber für uns war das halt unsere Dusche, nicht? (lächelnd) Und Splinter hat nie durchscheinen lassen, wie dämlich sie aussah.

RAPHAEL

Gelegentlich rief Donatello uns zusammen um uns zu zeigen, was er gemacht hatte. Es war, als wär jeden Monat Weihnachten. Es sah so aus, als könnte er alles bauen.

DONATELLO

Ich hatte nicht immer Erfolg. Einer meiner größten Fehlschläge waren diese Luftfilter. Ich wollte den Kanalgestank loswerden. Ziemlich witzig, wenn man darüber nachdenkt – wir waren so daran gewöhnt, dass wir es kaum bemerkt haben. Vielleicht glaubten wir, jemanden einladen zu können, wenn wir den Geruch loswürden. Auf jeden Fall hab ich diese kleinen Dinger gebastelt, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass es nicht so übel riecht. Die ersten machten den Geruch nur schlimmer. Die zweiten machten überhaupt nichts. Mein dritter Versuch dämpfte den Geruch ein bisschen, fraß dabei aber soviel Strom, dass es sich nicht lohnte. Also gab ich auf. (zuckt die Schultern) Ich fühl mich irgendwie schlecht dabei, das aufgegeben zu haben. Sharper Image verkauft gerade etwas sehr ähnliches für 150 Dollar pro Stück.

MICHELANGELO

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich mir mal Sorgen darüber gemacht habe, dass er seine ganze Zeit mit Basteln verbracht hat. Ich meinte, er solle... sozialer sein. Mehr Zeit mit uns verbringen. Aber es ist ja nicht so, als würde er davor zurückschrecken, mit anderen umzugehen. Er fühlt sich halt nur wohl dabei, allein zu arbeiten. Und über die Resultate lässt sich nicht streiten, oder?

DONATELLO

Ich bin beim Bo hängengeblieben. (schmunzelnd) Weil ich als letzter wählen konnte. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich gedacht habe: „Hey, alle anderen haben diese coolen Waffen – zwei davon, um genau zu sein – und ich hab nur diesen blöden Stock." Aber inzwischen hab ich ihn ziemlich lieb gewonnen. Ich bin eigentlich froh daran „hängengeblieben" zu sein. Ich dachte zuerst, ich würde das Ding in ein paar Monaten beherrschen. Schließlich ist es ja nur ein Stock, nicht? Nein. Ich lerne immer noch was Neues dazu.

LEONARDO

Grundsätzlich stellt Donatello die Defensive. Er kann mit dem Bo auch in die Offensive gehen, aber eigentlich ist es eine bessere Defensivwaffe.

RAPHAEL

Don ist kein Weichei oder so. Aber wenn einer von uns sich aussuchen würde, nicht zu kämpfen, wär's vermutlich Don. Er würde wohl lieber ein Buch lesen.

DONATELLO

Splinter hatte eine anständige Menge Bücher, wenn man seinen Flüchtlingsstatus und das alles in Betracht zieht. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, ehe ich sie alle gelesen hatte. Verdammt, es dauerte nicht besonders lange, ehe ich sie auswendig konnte.

MEISTER SPLINTER

April, ich erinnere mich daran, dass du angeboten hattest, Donatello ein Buch aus der Bibliothek mitzubringen. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass du nicht wusstest, worauf du dich damit einlässt.

DONATELLO

Ich war schockiert. Man konnte gehen und sich Bücher holen, einfach so, umsonst! Du hast dann bald wöchentlich Botengänge für mich gemacht. Nach einer Weile wurde mir das dann aber unangenehm. Du solltest nicht für mich die Regale der öffentlichen Bibliothek studieren müssen. Und das war der Moment, in dem ich beschloss, mir meinen eigenen Bibliotheksausweis zu besorgen. (lächelnd) Unser erster Schritt in die richtige Welt.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich machte mir große Sorgen, als Donatello bekannt gab, dass er selbst in die Bibliothek gehen wollte. Aber meine Sorge stelle sich als unbegründet heraus.

DONATELLO

Ich hatte solche Angst, als du mich das erste Mal mit in die Bibliothek genommen hast. Splinter hatte mich wieder und wieder üben lassen, wie man höflich ist, und ich glaube, das hat sich bezahlt gemacht, denn alle waren sehr nett zu mir. Nach ein paar Wochen begannen sie, mich dienstags zu erwarten. Sie empfahlen mir einige großartige Bücher, die ich ohne ihre Ratschläge vermutlich nie gelesen hätte.

MICHELANGELO

Als Donny anfing, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, und zurückkam, ohne in Schwierigkeiten geraten zu sein, kam die Idee: „Hey, vielleicht können wir ja auch rausgehen."

MEISTER SPLINTER

In Bezug auf die Isolation von der Außenwelt bin ich vielleicht zu Unrecht lieber auf der sicheren Seite geblieben. Es ermutigt mich sehr zu sehen, wie wenig Probleme bisher mit anderen Leuten aufgetreten sind.

LEONARDO

Nachdem wir uns mit dem Footclan angelegt hatten, machte ich mir Sorgen darüber, ob Donatello sich mit seinen wöchentlichen Ausflügen an die Oberfläche nicht vielleicht selbst in Gefahr brachte. Aber Donatello meinte nur: „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich in der Bibliothek in Bebop oder Rocksteady renne, oder?" (lachend) Er hatte da nicht ganz Unrecht.

DONATELLO

Ich bin in der Bibliothek inzwischen mit allen per Du. Ich habe schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dort ein Praktikum zu machen, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob das weise wäre. (schmunzelnd) Die Kunden würden vermutlich ausflippen.


	6. Michelangelo

VI. MICHELANGELO

LEONARDO

Von allen Worten, die mir einfallen, um Michelangelo zu beschreiben, passt „fröhlich" am besten.

RAPHAEL

(die Faust in die Luft streckend) „Party!"

DONATELLO

Er ist das Herz der Gruppe, oder die Seele. Wir haben alle unsere Routineaufgaben, aber es ist Mikey, der lächelt, während er sie erledigt.

LEONARDO

Michelangelo ist sowas wie der Anti-Raph. Wenn man Mikey fragen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich sagen, dass er nirgendwo lieber wäre als dort, wo er gerade ist.

MICHELANGELO

Seit der Mutation habe ich nie aufgehört, zu glauben, dass ich Glück habe. Ich meine, durch einen total schrägen Unfall, einen, dessen Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendwo gegen Null liegt, haben wir alle die Chance, wirklich zu leben, verstehst du? Und ich kann einfach nicht sagen, wie großartig das ist.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Da unser Dasein immer ein Kampf war, insbesondere am Anfang, habe ich versucht, das Leben positiv zu betrachten. Michelangelo ist unersetzlich dabei, mir zu helfen, diese Perspektive beizubehalten.

RAPHAEL

Es ist komisch. Selbst wenn's echt heftig wird, Mikey ist da und lächelt weiter. Kennst du diesen Witz? Ein König hatte einen wirklich optimistischen Sohn, und er füllt das Zimmer des Sohns mit Pferdedung, um ihn runterzuziehen. Er findet ihn ein paar Stunden später dabei, wie er das Zeug fröhlich wegschaufelt. „Wo soviel Mist liegt, muss auch irgendwo ein Pony sein!" Das ist eigentlich Michelangelo auf den Punkt gebracht.

DONATELLO

Selbst mit meinen wöchentlichen Ausflügen in die Bibliothek wären wir wahrscheinlich ewig unten in der Kanalisation geblieben, wäre da nicht Mikey gewesen. Er sehnt sich total nach sozialer Interaktion, und wir vier konnten ihm davon eben nicht genug bieten.

MICHELANGELO

Ich schau mir Donatello an, wie er an seinem Zeug arbeitet oder ein Buch liest, und ich frag mich, wie er das macht. Ich kann einfach nicht so lang allein sein – ich dreh dann durch.

LEONARDO

Mikey hat eines Nachts einen Überfall verhindert. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Beinahe-Opfer der Bassist einer lokalen Punkband war – Atomic Zombie Mob. Um sich zu bedanken, gab der Typ Mikey zwei Karten für ihr nächstes Konzert.

DONATELLO

Wir haben uns kurz darauf getroffen, und er erzählte mir, dass er diese Karten habe. Ich meinte irgend so etwas wie: „Na, das ist doch eine nette Geste", und Mikey sagte: „Nein, ich will da tatsächlich hingehen." Ich sagte zu ihm, dass er das vergessen könne, es sei zu gefährlich, und Splinter würde es ihm sowieso nicht erlauben. Er sagte: „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Und dann schlich er sich weg und ging trotzdem hin!

MICHELANGELO

Es war nicht so, als hätte ich Splinter nicht gehorchen wollen. Ich wusste, dass das, was ich machte, falsch war, und dass ich dafür meine Strafe kriegen würde. Aber ich hielt das für eine Gelegenheit... nun, heute würde ich sagen „ um meinen Bekanntenkreis zu erweitern". Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es damals genannt hätte. Und ich wusste auch nicht, ob ich es erklären könnte. Also machte ich mich einfach davon und ging hin.

RAPHAEL

(schmunzelnd) Irgendwie sorgte Mikeys Schleichaktion dafür, dass ich mich gut fühlte. Es war toll zu sehen, wie sich außer mir noch jemand rebellisch verhielt. Und mich im Vergleich auch noch gut aussehen ließ dabei!

MICHELANGELO

Die Musik war irgendwie lahm, um ehrlich zu sein, aber das hab ich kaum bemerkt. Ich meine, ich mochte die Stimmung und wie all die Leute zur Musik abgegangen sind. Obwohl ich die Musik nicht mochte, mochte ich, wie sie auf die anderen wirkte, und so hatte ich dann doch noch meinen Spaß. Ein paar Leute kamen zu mir rüber und redeten mit mir, und das war so cool. Ich meine... Menschen redeten mit mir! Und sie sind auch nicht durchgedreht dabei. Sie nahmen einfach an, dass ich mich für die Show so grün verkleidet hatte. Ich war nicht mal der seltsamste Typ da!

MEISTER SPLINTER

Als ich herausfand, dass Michelangelo auf ein Rockkonzert gegangen war, zermartete ich mir den Kopf darüber, ob ich gehen und ihn zurückholen sollte. Ich beschloss letztlich, dass das vermutlich noch mehr Probleme auslösen würde, also musste ich darauf vertrauen, dass er auf sich selbst achtgeben konnte. Als er zurückkehrte, gestand er sofort, doch es war offensichtlich, dass er seinen Spaß gehabt hatte. (leicht lächelnd) Er nahm seine Bestrafung glücklich hin, könnte man also sagen.

MICHELANGELO

Ich sagte Splinter, dass es mir leid täte, dass ich mich einfach davongeschlichen hatte, dass es aber Spaß gemacht hatte. Und dass ich akzeptiert worden war wie jeder andere Mensch.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Er gab zu, dass die Musik nicht das gewesen war, worauf er gehofft hatte.

MICHELANGELO

Ich war seitdem auf vielen anderen Konzerten – die meisten von ihnen waren besser. Klar, ich ziehe Blicke auf mich, und manchmal sagt jemand was, aber dann sag ich nur: „Ich bin wegen der Musik hier." Danach lassen sie dich immer in Ruhe.

LEONARDO

Er hat mich mal auf eins dieser Konzerte mitgeschleift. (den Kopf schüttelnd) Nie wieder. Na ja, vielleicht wenn Mondos Band spielt...

RAPHAEL

Ich gehe manchmal mit Mikey. Ich mag das trashige, harte Zeug – drei Akkorde und die Wahrheit – aber Mikey kann sich mit allem anfreunden.

DONATELLO

Willst du den wahren Grund wissen, warum wir es hassen, wenn Mikey auf Konzerte geht? Es heißt, dass jemand anders kochen muss.

MICHELANGELO

Kochen war eine der Hausarbeiten, bei denen wir uns abgewechselt haben. Alle fünf Tage war man mit dem Mittagessen dran. Aber ich habe das so gern gemacht, dass ich angefangen habe, meine anderen Hausarbeiten dagegen zu tauschen.

LEONARDO

Nach einer Weile fing Mikey an zu fragen: „Hey, soll ich heute für dich das Abendessen übernehmen?" Und ich antwortete: „Und was soll ich für dich übernehmen?" Und er sagte dazu: „Mach dir da mal keinen Kopf drum." (lächelnd) Schwer, da zu widerstehen. Trotzdem habe ich hin under wieder etwas für ihn getan – den Müll rausbringen oder so etwas – nur, weil ich mich schlecht dabei gefühlt habe, dass ich nichts gemacht habe.

DONATELLO

Das hat wirklich großartig funktioniert. Mein Standardwitz ist ja, dass ich sage, dass ich alles herrichten kann – außer einem anständigen Abendessen. (schmunzelnd) Die Jungs hatten die Nase ziemlich voll von meinen Erdnussbuttersandwiches.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Michelangelo war großartig darin, mit einem sehr kleinen Budget zu kochen.

DONATELLO

Geld ist heute nicht mehr das große Problem, also können wir schon etwas besser essen. Wir essen manchmal sogar auswärts – zum Teufel mit den Schaulustigen. Aber ich esse immer noch lieber Mikeys Pizza als irgendetwas anderes auf der Welt.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Michelangelo laß ein Buch, in dem die Figuren ein Sushirestaurant besuchten. Michelangelo fragte mich: „Was ist Sushi?"

MICHELANGELO

Splinter erklärte mir, was Sushi ist, und wie man es macht. An der Art, wie er das erzählte, merkte ich, dass er das Zeug wirklich mochte. Also besorgte ich mir dieses Buch über Sushi, ganz heimlich, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Splinter es weiß. Ich hab das Buch wieder und wieder gelesen – ich hab's auswendig gelernt. Irgendwann hab ich dann die Nerven gehabt, es zu machen. Ich sagte allen, dass es zum Abendessen eine Überraschung geben würde und dass sie nicht in die Küche kommen sollten.

RAPHAEL

Ob wir neugierig waren? Klar, waren wir. Aber Mikey hat uns nie enttäuscht, wir wussten's also besser, als ihm die Überraschung zu versauen.

MICHELANGELO

Ich war ein Nervenwrack. Ich wollte so sehr, dass es perfekt ist für Splinter. (kopfschüttelnd) War es nicht. Na ja, es war in Ordnung, aber die Form richtig hinzubekommen und das alles – das braucht viel Übung. Ich legte die besten Stücke – zwei Maki und fünf Nigiri – auf einen Teller, schüttete etwas Sojasauce in eine kleine Schüssel, gab etwas Wasabi dazu und eingelegten Ingwer. Es war nicht die schönste Sushiplatte. Sie sah nicht wirklich aus wie die in dem Buch.

LEONARDO

Also kommt Michelangelo aus der Küche, mit diesem Teller und der kleinen Schüssel auf der Servierplatte, und er stellt alles vor Splinter. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte ich noch nie einen glücklicheren Ausdruck auf Splinters Gesicht gesehen.

RAPHAEL

Splinter sagte: „Michelangelo, das ist ja Sushi!" Als hätte er's nicht gewusst.

MEISTER SPLINTER

(lächelnd) Ich bilde mir etwas darauf ein, meine Gefühle nicht offen zu zeigen. Ich gebe frei zu, dass ich an diesem Abend versagte.

MICHELANGELO

Ich sagte ihm, dass er nur essen solle – ich hatte noch mehr für den Rest von uns in der Küche. Er nahm eins der Stücke mit seinen Stäbchen, tunkte es in die Sojasauce, und biss hinein.

DONATELLO

Ehrlich gesagt sah dieses Essen seltsam aus, also beobachtete ich, wie Splinter wohl auf den ersten Bissen reagieren würde. (schmunzelnd) Na ja, eine Reaktion hab ich bekommen.

MICHELANGELO

Splinter schloss die Augen, kaute und schluckte es hinunter. Dann saß er da einfach einen Moment lang, und ich wollte gerade fragen, ob es in Ordnung sei. Aber da öffnete er die Augen, rückte auf seinem Kissen auf die Knie... und verbeugte sich vor mir.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Es fällt mir schwer, darzulegen, was ich in diesem Moment fühlte. Es war viel weniger das Sushi als... Es war das erste Mal, dass mir die Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass wir fünf nun wirklich eine Familie waren. Michelangelo hatte etwas ganz Besonderes getan, einfach, um mir etwas Gutes zu tun. Ich fühlte mich äußerst geehrt und demütig. (lachend) Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass ihm meine Reaktion peinlich war.

RAPHAEL

Ich hab Mikey tagelang damit aufgezogen. Du weißt schon, von wegen, dass er jetzt vermutlich Splinters Liebling ist und sowas alles.

MICHELANGELO

Als ich mal draußen auf Patrouille war, hab ich einen Drogendeal aufgelöst. Die beiden Typen sind einfach weggerannt. Einer von ihnen hat sein Skateboard liegen lassen. (grinsend) Das war fatal.

DONATELLO

Mikey kam mit diesem Skateboard nachhause, und er sagte, dass er sich beibringen würde, damit zu fahren. Ich hatte gerade damit angefangen, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, also brachte ich ihm ein paar Bücher darüber mit.

MICHELANGELO

Die Bücher, die Donny mit da gab, erzählten unheimlich viel von Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Du weißt schon, Helme, Knieschoner und so weiter. Ich stopfte die Schoner an meinen Knien und Ellbogen noch etwas aus, aber es gab echt keine Chance, einen Helm in meiner Größe zu finden. Also musste ich wohl einfach nur extra vorsichtig sein. Was ich dann auch war. Mehr oder weniger.

LEONARDO

Es gab diesen Kanaltunnel, der über mehr als dreihundert Meter einfach nur geradeaus lief. An der Seite war ein Kontrollgang, und der wurde dann zu Mikeys Skatingpiste.

MICHELANGELO

Da war eine Backsteinmauer auf der einen Seite, und ungeklärtes Abwasser auf der anderen. Ein ziemlicher Ansporn dafür, sich nicht hinzulegen. Ich habe sehr langsam angefangen, aber ziemlich schnell an Tempo zugelegt.

RAPHAEL

Er war da echt gut drin, aber es ist nicht so, als hätte er sich nie langgelegt. Ich kann mich da an... zwei Male erinnern, vielleicht mehr. Da ist er zurück ins Versteck gekommen, voll mit Klärschlamm. Er brummelte nur was und ging unter die Dusche. Er musste das Skateboard mitnehmen, und nachher seine eigenen Fußstapfen aufwischen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich machte mir Sorgen, weil er keinen Helm trug. Aber ich sah ihn nie besonders schnell fahren, also vertraute ich darauf, dass er nichts Unbesonnenes tun würde. Er trug einige Schrammen an den Beinen davon, doch solche Verletzungen sind Teil des Lernprozesses.

DONATELLO

Mikey hat in der letzten Zeit auch viel geschrieben. Er hat mir nicht viel davon gezeigt, aber das, was ich gesehen habe, ist ziemlich gut.

MICHELANGELO

Meine Schreiberei ist eigentlich privat. Meine eigene Sache. Ich finde es eigentlich nicht schlimm, wenn Sensei oder sonst jemand es liest, aber ich schreibe es nicht für sie, sondern für mich, verstehst du? Selbst wenn sie glauben, dass es Mist ist, spielt das also keine Rolle. (lächelnd) Schließlich war es ja nicht für sie.


	7. Raphael

VII. RAPHAEL

RAPHAEL

(grinsend) Ich kann kaum abwarten, was sich die anderen Jungs so für mich ausgedacht haben.

MICHELANGELO

Raph liegt irgendwo zwischen Realist und Pessimist. Es gibt dafür vermutlich ein Wort, aber ich kenne es nicht.

DONATELLO

(lange Pause) „Zyniker."

LEONARDO

Wenn du mich vor einer Weile gefragt hättest, hätte ich wohl gesagt „düster". (schmunzelnd) Oder „Klotz am Bein".

DONATELLO

Mikey schaut sich unsere Situation an - wo wir alle gerade stehen - und er sieht die guten Seiten daran. Raph schaut sich das an und sieht all die Probleme.

RAPHAEL

Ich hab lange Zeit geglaubt, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist. Ich ging davon aus, dass alle anderen das Problem seien. Ich meine, kapierten die nicht, wie widerlich das alles war? Warum waren die immer so grauenhaft gut drauf?

MICHELANGELO

Es ist irgendwie gemein, das jetzt zu sagen, wo er nicht mehr so ist, aber früher gab es eine ganze Weile für Raph nur zwei Standpunkte: Seinen und den falschen. Es gab eigentlich keinen Raum für Kompromisse mit Raph.

LEONARDO

Raph hatte vermutlich die falschen Waffen für einen Kerl mit seinem Temperament. Ich machte mir immer Sorgen darum, dass er irgendwann die Beherrschung verlieren und jemanden ins Herz stechen könnte, und dann hätten wir einen Mord am Hals gehabt. Zum Glück hatte er sich immer genug unter Kontrolle, um das nicht passieren zu lassen.

RAPHAEL

(ein Sai in der Hand drehend) Keine Ahnung. Meine Sai sind mir ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen. Leo hat immer Angst, dass ich eines Nachts mal jemanden erstechen könnte, aber dafür sitzt mein Training einfach zu fest. Ich hab nie jemanden geschnitten, es sei denn, es war zur Selbstverteidigung.

LEONARDO

Seine Gesinnung hat irgendwann doch die Oberhand gewonnen. Es... nun, es war kein schöner Anblick.

MICHELANGELO

Raph und ich waren zusammen auf Patrouille in dieser Nacht. Es war ziemlich ruhig, aber dann trafen wir auf diese Typen, die waren vielleicht achtzehn, neunzehn. Sie versuchten, Crack an ein paar junge Kids zu verkaufen – und ich meine, wirklich jung. Junior High. Es war... na ja, ich mein, wie viel kann man ertragen? Wir gingen also dazwischen, um dem ein Ende zu machen und sie mal so richtig zu erschrecken.

RAPHAEL

Ich bin durchgedreht. (seufzt und stützt den Kopf in die Hände) Kann man nicht anders sagen.

MICHELANGELO

Ich war mit dem einen Typen fertig. Na ja, ich hatte ihn zu Boden geworfen und ein bisschen herumgescheucht. Er stolperte zurück auf seine Füße und rannte weg. So haben wir das normalerweise gemacht. Ich drehte mich um, und ich sah, dass Raphael den anderen Typen flach auf dem Rücken hatte. Raph kniete über seinem Brustkorb und rammte beide Fäuste in sein Gesicht, wieder und wieder. Ich sagte: „Raph?", und er antwortete nicht, prügelte einfach weiter. Schließlich ging ich hinüber. Raph hatte den Kerl bewusstlos geschlagen, und er blutete ziemlich übel am Kopf und im Gesicht. Aber Raph hörte nicht auf, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Ich muss da sicher eine halbe Minute gestanden haben, total schockiert, und ich dachte, dass er aufhören würde. Tat er aber nicht.

RAPHAEL

Ich... Ich hatte wortwörtlich keine Ahnung, was ich tat. Ich glaube, dass mich meine Wut mich einfach komplett übermannt hatte, und dass der Typ da nur ein greifbares Ziel war. Ich fühlte irgendwann, wie Michelangelo mich von dem Typen wegzerrte, und das machte mich nur noch wütender. Ich wollte gerade auf ihn losgehen, als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. (zögernd) Ich hatte ihn noch nie ängstlich gesehen. Wir waren schon oft in Schwierigkeiten, aber er hat immer ein tapferes Gesicht aufgesetzt. Aber in dem Moment war er zu Tode erschrocken. (Pause.) Und er hatte Angst vor mir. (Pause.) Das war irgendwie... Es ist, als wär ich mir da wieder meiner selbst bewusst geworden. Plötzlich dachte ich: „Was ist los?" Ich sah hinunter auf meine Hände, und sie waren voller Blut. (zögernd) Ich... denke, wenn man mich da gefragt hätte, wie meine Hände so geworden sind, ich hätte es nicht sagen können. Ich drehte mich um und sah diesen Typen, und sah, was ich gemacht hatte. Ich dachte nur: „War ich das?" (Pause.) Und dann bekam ich auch Angst.

MICHELANGELO

Ich ging zum Telefon und rief einen Krankenwagen. Dann hab ich Raph zurück zum Versteck geführt. Er war völlig benebelt...

RAPHAEL

Man liest Bücher oder sieht Filme, in denen Leute sagen: „Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat." Ich dachte immer, dass das totaler Mist ist. Das klang so nach 'ner schlechten Ausrede. Und dann ist es mir passiert. (Pause.) Mikey musste mich irgendwie nachhause steuern. Ich hab immer wieder auf meine blutigen Hände runtergeschaut. Nach Jahren, die ich immer wieder behauptet hatte, dass ich es im Griff habe, hatte ich nun den unwiderlegbaren Beweis, dass ich es nicht im Griff hatte.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Es ist sehr schwierig und äußerst schmerzhaft, wenn man in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert wird. Raphael begann in dieser Nacht seine lange Reise zurück zu uns.

RAPHAEL

Als wir zurück waren, ging Mikey direkt in sein Zimmer – er wusste, dass ich Dinge mit Sensei zu besprechen hatte. Ich setzte mich einfach vor Splinter hin – ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe, mir vorher die Hände zu waschen. Ich holte einmal tief Luft und sagte: „Sensei. Du hast recht, ich habe ein Problem." Das war der erste Schritt. (seufzend) Aggressionsbewältigung. Der härteste Gegner, gegen den ich je gekämpft habe, war ich selbst. Wie armselig ist das? (lächelnd) Aber ich gewinne.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich hatte schon zuvor versucht, ihn dazu zu bewegen, seine Wut zu kontrollieren, doch da er nicht glaubte, ein Problem zu haben, gab er sich dabei keine ernsthafte Mühe. Von dieser Nacht an stand er wirklich hinter dem Ziel, seinen Zorn zu beherrschen.

RAPHAEL

Ich denke mein größtes Problem war, dass ich explodierte und dann glaubte, dass das keine große Sache sei. Nach der Nacht war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass es wohl doch eine große Sache war. Sensei brachte mich dazu, meine Handlungen und meine Motive zu hinterfragen. Ich musste mich dauernd fragen: „Ist das richtig? Verursacht das Probleme?" Es dauerte eine Weile, aber inzwischen ist es mir fast zur zweiten Natur geworden.

DONATELLO

Nach dieser Nacht lief es zuhause ruhiger. Vorher war es so, dass er ausflippte, wenn er bei einem Übungskampf verlor. Er schrie herum, stampfte mit den Füßen, die ganze Nummer. Einmal ging er Michelangelo an, als der sich in seine neutrale Ecke zurückzog. Splinter wies ihn an, sich zu beherrschen, und dann beruhigte er sich etwas, aber wenn er den nächsten Kampf verlor, ging das Ganze wieder von vorne los. Danach war es allerdings anders. Wenn man gegen ihn gewinnt, merkt man immer noch, dass er wütend wird, aber er geht dann einfach an die nächste Wand, schlägt seine Faust dagegen, bleibt ein paar Sekunden da sitzen, dreht sich dann um, lächelt und sagt: „Guter Kampf, Don." (schmunzelnd) Was mich am Anfang mehr erschreckte als seine Wutanfälle. Ich dachte, er wolle mich im Schlaf erstechen.

MICHELANGELO

Er ist lockerer geworden, als wir älter wurden. Zum Glück.

RAPHAEL

Splinter ist großartig darin, die Wut zu lenken. Er sagt, dass ich sie nicht einfach ignorieren kann, sondern sie auf konstruktive Art rauslassen muss. (grinsend) Manchmal gibt's halt keinen konstruktiven Weg, deshalb schlag ich so oft die Wand. Aber normalerweise heißt das, dass ich bis zum Umfallen arbeite, indem ich Donny beim Bauen helfe.

DONATELLO

Splinter hat ihn mir quasi als Assistenten an die Hand gegeben. Einiges von dem, was ich konstruiere, benötigt vier Hände. Oder er macht die schweren Arbeiten, während ich mich mit der Präzisionsarbeit befasse.

RAPHAEL

Ich war am Anfang nicht unbedingt glücklich darüber, aber es beruhigte mich ein bisschen. Ich war im Umgang mit Werkzeug am Anfang nicht unbedingt gut, aber ich bin ein gutes Stück besser geworden. Sensei glaubt, es sei nicht nur die körperliche Arbeit, sondern auch, dass ich etwas habe, worauf ich mich konzentrieren kann, das mir dabei hilft, die Wut beiseite zu schieben. Schon möglich. Und wenn ich was Großes fertig stelle – den Küchenaufbau, die Dusche, was auch immer – klar, ich geb zu, dann bin ich schon mächtig stolz auf mich.

DONATELLO

Am Anfang war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es funktionieren würde. Ich dachte, wenn irgendwas schief läuft, wird er die Wand hochgehen und alles mit dem Hammer kaputtschlagen oder so. Hat er aber nicht. Offensichtlich beruhigt es ihn wirklich.

LEONARDO

Wir wissen nicht, was seine Wut verursacht hat, aber ich weiß ganz genau, was das Hauptziel war: Ich.

MICHELANGELO

Oh ja, Leo und Raph hatten da das eine oder andere heikle Thema. (grinsend) Mehr Themen als die National Geographic.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Wie es für gewöhnlich der Fall ist, gab es Probleme auf beiden Seiten. Raphael hat eine Tendenz dazu, sich gegen Autorität aufzulehnen. Und Leonardo konnte es nicht hinnehmen, wenn jemand seine Autorität in Frage stellte. Nichts davon wäre in sich problematisch gewesen. Doch miteinander kombiniert sorgten diese Eigenschaften für einige Reibungspunkte in unserem Zusammenleben.

RAPHAEL

(zuckt die Schultern.) Ich war der Rebell der Familie. Ich denke, jede hat einen. Es gab mir einen Kick, „Nein" zu sagen. Für Splinter war das kein großes Problem. Zum einen, weil er eine Menge Erfahrung im Umgang mit Menschen hatte, so dass er Kleinigkeiten einfach übergehen konnte. Aber wenn er ein Machtwort gesprochen hat, wusste man bescheid. Wenn Splinter aufgepasst hat, ist man einfach mit nichts durchgekommen. Leo auf der anderen Seite wusste nicht, wie man auf so etwas reagiert. Er kam einfach nicht damit klar.

LEONARDO

Raph stellte jede meiner Entscheidungen in Frage. Und zwar aus keinem anderen Grund, als um sie in Frage zu stellen. (seufzend) Das war echt tödlich.

RAPHAEL

(zuckt die Schultern) Was soll ich sagen - ich provozierte ihn halt gern.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich empfand es als zutiefst entmutigend, dass zwei meiner Mündel sich untereinander bekämpften. Ich glaubte, dass eine solche Spannung innerhalb unserer Familie dieser sicherlich sehr abträglich wäre und sich letztlich als fatal erweisen könnte. Ich versuchte, nacheinander mit ihnen zu sprechen, darauf hoffend, dass sie die Wichtigkeit von Harmonie in ihrem Leben begreifen würden. Ich konnte sie zu zeitlich begrenzten Waffenstillständen bewegen, war jedoch nicht in der Lage, die zugrunde liegende Spannung zu zerstreuen, und so begannen die Anfeindungen bald wieder. (seufzend) Das war der eine Punkt in meiner Erziehung, an dem ich glaubte, wirklich versagt zu haben. Ich war der Ansicht, dass es sich um ein Problem handelte, dass ich zu lösen in der Lage sein müsste, und doch konnte ich keine Lösung finden.

DONATELLO

Wir machen jeden Tag Übungskämpfe, und da war immer Anspannung, wenn es für Leo und Raph Zeit war, gegeneinander anzutreten. Manchmal kochte die Spannung zwischen den beiden einfach über. Leo und Raph hatten ein paar Schlägereien. Die meisten waren schnell vorbei – ein paar Schläge, und dann zogen sie sich in ihre neutralen Ecken zurück, aber eine davon war eine niederschmetternde, lang gezogene Prügelei. Die beiden lagen auf dem Boden und schlugen aufeinander ein. Splinter musste sie auseinander bringen. Eines der wenigen Male, die ich Splinter habe brüllen hören.

MICHELANGELO

Leo und Raph rollten über den Boden, schlugen nacheinander, und dann kam Splinter, versuchte sie zu trennen und schrie: „Hört auf! Sofort!" Allein ihnen zuzusehen war ein... seltsames Gefühl. Ich war nicht nur unglücklich, da war noch was anderes. Ich konnte nicht ganz festmachen, was es war. Später am Abend, als ich versuchte, einzuschlafen, traf es mich dann. Wenn wir auf der Straße unterwegs waren, trafen wir auf viele Familien, die total kaputt waren. Und mir wurde klar, dass es das war, womit sich diese Familien jeden Abend auseinandersetzen mussten. Diese Art Kampf. Ich machte mir Sorgen. Was wäre, wenn meine Familie so endet? (zuckt die Schultern, lächelt) Tat sie aber nicht.

DONATELLO

An diesem Abend schickte Splinter uns alle in abgetrennte Zimmer – nicht nur Leo und Raph, Mike und mich auch – um uns zu beruhigen und darüber nachzudenken, was passiert war.

RAPHAEL

Ich dachte immer, das sei Beschiss. Klar, „Auszeit für Raphael". Ich sollte vermutlich darüber nachdenken, was wir getan hatten, aber das habe ich selten gemacht. Na ja, schon, aber ich habe mir ausgemalt, dass ich den Kampf gewonnen hätte, statt nach einem Weg zu suchen, es nicht noch mal passieren zu lassen. Die meisten meiner „Auszeiten" habe ich vor Wut kochend verbracht.

LEONARDO

Zunächst musste ich mich beruhigen, mich auf mich selbst besinnen, so wie Splinter es uns beigebracht hatte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber letztlich habe ich es geschafft. Als ich endlich ruhig war, sah ich die Situation klarer, wie von außen. Ich konnte uns streiten sehen, Raph und mich, aber von einem äußeren Standpunkt betrachtet machte es keinen Sinn. Es war so verdammt unbedeutend, verstehst du? Warum stritten wir uns? Warum ließen wir unsere kleinen Differenzen all das überschatten, was wir gemeinsam hatten?

RAPHAEL

Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass wir uns streiten. Aber irgendwie wollte ich es doch, glaube ich. Wenn wir stritten, war es, als ob... (zögernd) Ich weiß nicht. Die beste Antwort, die ich geben kann, ist wohl, dass ich ihn damit auf mein Niveau runtergezogen habe. Wenn wir uns stritten, war Leonardo wütend und feindselig, genau wie ich. Vielleicht mag Elend ja Gesellschaft.

LEONARDO

Ich erinnerte mich an ein Geschichtsbuch, dass Splinter mich hatte lesen lassen. Darin stand, dass Nationen häufig nicht unter Druck von außen zerbrechen, sondern durch den Verfall im Inneren. Und ich fragte mich, ob unsere kleine Fehde uns davon abhielt, so stark zu sein, wie wir es hätten sein können.

RAPHAEL

Ich saß da also auf diesem Vorsprung, wahrscheinlich mit den Zähnen knirschend, und dann hörte ich: „Raph?". Und dann stand da Leonardo. Und er... na ja, er weinte jetzt nicht oder so, aber er sah so aus, als würde er gleich damit anfangen. Und irgendwie verschwand plötzlich meine ganze Wut. Allein die Art, wie er mich ansah, war irgendwie seltsam. Ich meine, ich provozierte ihn schon gerne und das alles, aber ich wollte ihn nicht... fertig machen oder so. Irgendwie traf es mich da – ich hatte ihm das angetan. Leo ist ein großartiger Anführer und ein großartiger Kerl, und wegen dem, was ich gemacht hatte, war er's jetzt nicht mehr.

LEONARDO

Ich hatte über all dieses Zeug nachgedacht, das ich hätte sagen können. Ich wollte logisch sein, ich wollte mich streiten, ich wollte betteln. Aber als ich ihn da sah, war das alles weg. Ich muss ihn einen ganzen Moment angestarrt haben, und alles, was ich letztlich sagte, war: „Raph, lass uns nicht mehr streiten." Das war alles, was mir einfiel. Aber offenbar war es das Richtige. Raph schaute mich einen Augenblick an, dann kam er rüber und sagte: „In Ordnung."

RAPHAEL

Ich habe keine Ahnung wer zuerst „Entschuldigung" gesagt hat. Die eigentliche Überraschung ist, dass es mir egal ist. Wir haben's beide gesagt. Wir haben uns in den Arm genommen, und das war's dann.

LEONARDO

Es war nicht so, als wäre plötzlich alles besser gewesen und wir hätten uns nie mehr gestritten. Aber es kam danach nicht mehr zu heftigeren Auseinandersetzungen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

In gewisser Weise bin ich glaube ich froh, dass ich nicht in der Lage war, dieses Problem für sie zu lösen, da sie so gezwungen waren, selbst eine Lösung zu finden. Dass sie es geschafft haben, macht mich sehr stolz.

RAPHAEL

Ich hab immer noch ein paar Klugscheißereien für Leonardo übrig, aber normalerweise murmel ich sie nur noch vor mich hin. Wenn's wirklich etwas Erwähnenswertes gibt, versuche ich, es nett rüberzubringen. (lächelnd) Manchmal klappt das gut, manchmal nicht.

LEONARDO

Raph hat sich irgendwie... mit seinen Kommentaren zurückgehalten. Hin und wieder hat er einen besserwisserischen Kommentar auf Lager, aber ich habe gelernt, diese Ausrutscher zu übergehen. Wenn er etwas an dem, was ich tue, auszusetzen hat, gibt es dafür normalerweise einen Grund. Außer, einfach zu widersprechen. Ich habe versprochen, zuzuhören, wenn er etwas zu sagen hat, und ich habe mein Bestes getan, das auch zu machen.

RAPHAEL

Etwa drei Monate, nachdem das passiert war, lag Leo wegen einer Mutantengrippe flach, und er fragte mich, ob ich die anderen beiden auf der Patrouille anführen könne. Diese Ratte. (Pause, Lächeln.) 'Tschuldigung, Splinter.

MICHELANGELO

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass da was hinter steckt. Nicht, dass Raph nicht anführen könnte, aber ich glaube, er wollte, dass Raph mal sieht, wie das ist.

RAPHAEL

Zuerst dachte ich nur „Yeah, ich bin der Chef!". Ungefähr fünf Minuten später, als Mike und Don mich mit diesem „Und was nun, furchtloser Anführer?"-Blick ansahen... Ja, da hab ich dann doch das Gefühl gekriegt, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so toll ist, die Verantwortung zu tragen. Ich hatte nicht so richtig über alles nachgedacht, was ich tun musste. Ich musste es irgendwie vortäuschen.

DONATELLO

Raph war kein schlechter Anführer. Etwas zögerlich, doch das war zu erwarten. Aber er sah besorgt aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er die Nacht durchstehen würde.

LEONARDO

Sie kamen von der Patrouille zurück, und ich schlief gerade. Raph weckte mich auf, und ich sagte: „Was? Was ist los?" Er starrte mich nur einen Moment lang an, sagte dann: „Ich hasse dich, weißt du das eigentlich?", verpasste mir einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf und verschwand.

MICHELANGELO

Casey versteht eher, wie Raph drauf ist – sie sind sowas wie Brüder im Geiste. Er war es, der ihm den Hockeyschläger und die Bälle gegeben hat.

DONATELLO

Raph ist nicht in der Position, sich über die Hobbies anderer Leute lustig zu machen. Er steht vor einer Wand und schlägt Bälle dagegen. Stundenlang.

RAPHAEL

Ich kann nicht erklären, warum es Spaß macht, aber den macht es. Ich schlag den Ball mit dem Hockeyschläger vor die Wand und fange ihn, wenn er daran abprallt. Leo kommt in diesen „selbstlosen Zustand", wenn er Kampfsport macht, aber ich glaube, ich komme dem am nächsten, wenn ich Hockey spiele. Ich merke plötzlich, dass Stunden vergangen sind. (Pause.) Ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Zustand erreichen, wenn ich kämpfe. Das muss fantastisch sein.


	8. Leben unter der Erde

VIII. LEBEN UNTER DER ERDE

MICHELANGELO

Mit der Zeit veränderte sich unser Teil der Kanalisation. Vorher war es nur ein verlassener Tunnel, in den fünf Freaks sich verkrochen hatten. Später sah es mehr aus wie… na ja, irgendwie wie ein Zuhause.

DONATELLO

Wir hatten keine wirklich festgelegte Grenze wo „Kanalisation" aufhörte und „unser Zuhause" anfing. Wir breiteten uns einfach von dem Punkt, an dem wir uns zuerst niedergelassen hatten, weiter aus.

LEONARDO

Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wer unser Zuhause zuerst „das Versteck" genannt hat. Das klingt wie ein Satz von Raph, also gebe ich ihm die Schuld.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Der Platz, an dem wir zuerst ein Feuer entzündet hatten, war letztlich der ideale Ort hierfür. Der Rauch des Feuers zog durch die Tunnel ab, und so blieb er weder in unserem Wohnraum, noch zeigte er an der Oberfläche unsere Position an.

RAPHAEL

Wir nannten es den „Hauptraum" oder das „Familienzimmer" – da, wo wir immer das Feuer gemacht haben. Dann bauten wir… (die Stirn runzelnd) Lass mich mal nachdenken. Mann… es wird jetzt schon schwierig, sich dran zu erinnern. Ich weiß noch, dass die Küche – oder was mal unsere Küche gewesen ist – direkt neben dem Hauptraum war.

LEONARDO

Splinter malte ein paar Bilder nur für uns, und ich habe ein paar Kaligraphiezeichnungen gemacht. Wir hängten sie an die Wand, so fühlte es sich mehr nach einem Zuhause an.

MICHELANGELO

Wir haben unser Essen früher direkt am Feuer gemacht. Es gab eine Wasserleitung, also konnten wir uns Wasser holen, wenn wir es brauchten. Und dann hatten wir da diese behelfsmäßige Küche direkt neben dem Hauptraum, wo wir unsere Schüsseln und Teller und das Essen aufbewahrt haben.

DONATELLO

Als wir dann Küchengeräte bekamen, wurde klar, dass wir mit unserer ursprünglichen Küche nicht mehr auskommen würden. Es gab dort nur eine Steckdose. Also bauten wir die Küche einen Raum weiter hinten auf. Die ursprüngliche Küche wurde unser Klassenzimmer, die Steckdose verwendeten wir für die Lichter.

LEONARDO

Es gab einen ziemlich großen, ebenen Platz, etwas weiter hinter dem Hauptraum. Daraus wurde unser Dojo.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Der Raum war sicherlich nicht optimal für ein Dojo. Der Boden war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, aus Beton, was äußerst ungünstig ist für Füße und Beine. (lächelnd) Vor allem für meine. Und die Decke war etwas niedriger, als mir lieb gewesen wäre. Doch es war der beste zur Verfügung stehende Ort.

DONATELLO

Mindestens zweimal bin ich während eines Übungskampfes hochgesprungen und dabei mit dem Bo an der Decke hängen geblieben. Das hat in den Handgelenken schon ordentlich wehgetan.

MICHELANGELO

Es war sehr geräumig – wir konnten dort alle ohne Probleme trainieren. Und es war nicht weit von der Hauptschleuse entfernt. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht ekelig... Okay, es ist ziemlich ekelig, aber es hieß, dass da zumindest eine Brise durchkam, so dass wir uns nicht in der stehenden Luft kaputt schwitzten.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Wir entdeckten ein paar Stromanschlüsse in der Kanalisation, und ich war sehr überrascht davon, dass sie funktionierten. Ich befürchtete, dass das Elektrizitätswerk, oder wem auch immer diese Anschlüsse gehörten, einen hohen Verbrauch bemerken würde, doch ich entschied, dass es das Risiko wert war, ein wenig Strom zu benutzen. Ich bat Mitake, mit dem Geld, das ich verdient hatte, ein paar Dinge für uns zu kaufen – zunächst Beleuchtung.

MITAKE

Es war etwas seltsam. Ich glaubte, dass die Kanalisation eine sehr kurzfristige Bleibe für Yoshi und seine Mündel sein würde. Doch als er anfing, mich darum zu bitten, Dinge für ihn einzukaufen, wurde mir klar, dass er dort wohl längerfristig bleiben wollte.

DONATELLO

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass unsere ersten elektrischen Sachen Lichterketten waren. Es war Januar, deshalb hatte jeder Laden diese grünen Kabel mit den kleinen, weißen Lichtern dran für einen Dollar oder so. Mitake kaufte für uns… Ich glaube, es waren dreißig Stück. Wir hielten zehn in Reserve und hängten zwanzig davon auf. Im ganzen Familienzimmer, in der Küche, im Dojo und in den Gängen dazwischen.

MICHELANGELO

Die eigentliche Idee war, sie auszustöpseln, wenn wir schlafen gehen. Aber sie waren dämmrig genug, um zu schlafen, auch wenn sie an waren. Also ließen wir sie die ganze Zeit laufen.

LEONARDO

Ich erinnere mich an die erste Nacht, in der wir diese Lichter hatten. Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich starrte sie nur an. Ich kann es nicht richtig erklären, aber sie waren aufregend. Es war wie der erste Schritt dazu, eine richtige Person zu sein – elektrisches Licht zu haben wie jeder andere in New York, auch, wenn es nur Lichterketten waren.

RAPHAEL

Als die Lichter da waren, brauchten wir die Kerzen nicht mehr so oft. Splinter zündet sie noch immer gerne an, wenn er malt – er sagt, sie lassen ihn seine Mitte finden – aber wir waren nicht mehr auf sie angewiesen, nur, um etwas zu sehen. Das war echt cool.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Als ich genug Geld angespart hatte, bat ich Mitake, uns als Nächstes ein paar gebrauchte Küchengeräte zu kaufen.

MICHELANGELO

Ich erinnere mich daran, wie wir unseren ersten Herd bekommen haben. Wir waren so was von drauf – Mann, jeden Abend Pizza! Aber dann wurde uns klar, dass wir ihn nicht einfach durch den Gully schieben konnten – er war zu groß. Wir mussten warten, bis das Wetter trocken war, und dann musste Mitake ihn den ganzen Weg zur nächsten Außenschleuse bringen. Wir packten ihn auf ein Holzgestell mit Rollen und schoben das verdammte Ding mehrere Meilen weit nachhause. (lächelnd) Wir wollten diesen Ofen wirklich. Und wir haben an diesem Abend mit Pizza gefeiert. Allerdings erst sehr spät.

DONATELLO

Mitake, Casey – du auch, April… Ihr habt alle für uns die Augen offen gehalten. Immer, wenn jemand etwas loswerden wollte, dachtet ihr gleich: „Könnten die Mutanten das brauchen?"

MITAKE

Ein alter Freund von mir kaufte sich einen neuen Kühlschrank, weil sein alter ständig Kurzschlüsse hatte. Ich fragte, ob ich ihn haben könne. Er hielt das für etwas seltsam, aber er überließ ihn mir.

RAPHAEL

Wir mussten den Kühlschrank auf demselben Weg holen. Verglichen mit dem Kühlschrank war der Ofen ein Kinderspiel.

MICHELANGELO

Wir marschierten voran und rollten den Kühlschrank durch die Gänge. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass wir alle ein albernes Lied sangen, dass wir uns ausgedacht hatten. „Wir werden… kaaaaaaltes Eeeeessen haben…"

DONATELLO

Oh mein Gott, das hatte ich völlig vergessen! (schmunzelt und schließt die Augen) „Wir werden… kaaaaaaltes Eeeeessen haben…"

LEONARDO

Wir bogen gerade um eine Ecke, als eine der Rollen vom Gestell brach und der Kühlschrank abrutschte. Wir versuchten alle, ihn festzuhalten, aber er landete im Abwasser. Und mit ihm Mikey und Don.

DONATELLO

Mikey und ich fielen ins Wasser, zusammen mit dem Kühlschrank. Es war nicht besonders tief, irgendwas zwischen einem halben und einem Meter. Aber das machte es fast noch schlimmer - je weniger Wasser, desto mehr Klärschlamm.

LEONARDO

Ich schickte Raphael zum Versteck zurück, um ein Seil und ein paar alte Paletten zu holen.

MICHELANGELO

Leo meinte, wir sollten rauskommen, aber ich entschied mich dagegen. Ich wusste, dass jemand das Seil um den Kühlschrank wickeln musste, und das hieß, dass wir eh wieder rein mussten. Ich sprang einfach auf den Kühlschrank, schlug mit den Hacken dagegen und fing wieder an, dieses Lied zu singen.

DONATELLO

Ich stieg zu Mikey auf den Kühlschrank und ich erzählte ihm, dass ich wirklich hoffte, dieses Ding nach allem, was es mitgemacht hatte, noch reparieren zu können. Ich meine, stell dir vor du schleppst ein riesiges, schweres Etwas ein paar Meilen weit nachhause, fällst dabei ins Abwasser, und findest dann heraus, dass du es nicht ans Laufen kriegst. Zum Glück war die Reparatur ziemlich einfach.

RAPHAEL

Ich kam mit dem Seil und den Paletten zurück. Wir zogen diesen Kühlschrank da raus und kriegten es irgendwie hin, ihn ins Versteck zu schaffen. Leo und ich wuschen ihn draußen ab, während Don und Mike duschen gingen.

MICHELANGELO

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich den Schlamm abduschte. Also hatte Don da wohl schon die Dusche gebaut.

RAPHAEL

Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir jeden Tag duschen müssen. Um Gottes Willen, wir lebten in der Kanalisation! Aber wenn man da in den Schlamm fällt, glaub mir, man will ihn abkriegen.

LEONARDO

Wir müssen eine ganze Woche geplant haben, wie wir diese Dusche bauen wollen – wie sie funktionieren würde, wo wir sie platzieren würden…

DONATELLO

Der eigentliche Aufbau der Dusche war nicht kompliziert. Wir befestigten ein Gitter über einem Abwasserkanal. Ich installierte darüber einen kleinen Boiler, und schloss daran ein Rohr und ein Paar Hebel an – einen für die Temperatur, einen für den Wasserdruck. Instantdusche.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Donatellos Dusche funktionierte sehr gut. Der Boiler war etwas klein, also musste ich lernen, ein wenig schneller zu duschen, als ich es gewohnt war.

MICHELANGELO

Ich hab darin mal geduscht, und ich muss ziemlich in Gedanken gewesen sein. Ich machte einen Schritt weg vom Rohr und wäre fast heruntergefallen. (schmunzelnd) Ungefähr eine Woche später hatten Raph und Don ein Geländer angebaut.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Als ich angefangen hatte, meine Bilder zu verkaufen und der Hunger kein unmittelbares Problem mehr darstellte, fanden wir zu einer etwas gleichmäßigeren Routine.

DONATELLO

Wir standen früh auf. Sechs, halb sieben. Wenn wir noch spät auf Patrouille waren, haben wir bis sieben oder so geschlafen.

RAPHAEL

Von Anfang an hat Sensei uns hart trainiert. Keine Faulenzerei. Früh aufstehen, hart arbeiten, fleißig lernen, früh ins Bett.

LEONARDO

Gleich nach dem Aufstehen machten wir Dehnübungen, dann Tai Chi. Zum Aufwärmen, sozusagen. Dann Karate. Dann Waffentraining. Dann Übungskämpfe. Dann liefen wir durch den Hindernisparcours, den wir da unten aufgebaut hatten.

MICHELANGELO

Das war etwas, woran wir alle gearbeitet haben. Es war lustig. Du weißt schon, über diesen Kanal springen, jenes Seil hochklettern und so weiter.

RAPHAEL

Dann und wann kam einem von uns eine Idee, wie man ihn noch erweitern oder schwieriger machen könnte. Die meisten meiner Ideen wurden verworfen – zu gefährlich. (zuckt die Schultern und schmunzelt) Waren sie vermutlich.

DONATELLO

Nach dem wir durch den Parcours gelaufen waren, gingen wir duschen und aßen kurz zu Mittag. Danach war es Zeit zu Lernen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich hatte nie in wissenschaftlichen Fächern unterrichtet – nur in den Kampfkünsten. Etwa ein Jahr lang musste ich sie gemeinsam unterrichten, unabhängig von ihren Fähigkeiten – etwas, das ich nicht gutheißen konnte, doch leider fiel mir nichts anderes ein. Nach einer Weile konnten sie selbst lernen, und ich konnte sie in ihrem eigenen Tempo fortfahren lassen.

LEONARDO

Raph hatte da Schwierigkeiten. Man konnte sehen, dass es ihm vor den Nachmittagen graute.

RAPHAEL

Es war zum Kotzen. Splinter brachte uns was bei, und ich saß da und dachte „Häh?" und hatte keine Ahnung. Sensei hätte genauso gut Suaheli sprechen können. Aber die anderen meinten alle nur: „Okay, ich hab's, weiter." Ich fühlte mich so dämlich, weil es aussah, als müsste jede Kleinigkeit für mich noch mal extra erklärt werden. Die anderen… Na ja, sie versuchten, es nicht zu zeigen, aber ich weiß, dass sie ungeduldig waren. So nach dem Motto: Warum müssen wir auf diesen Trottel warten?

DONATELLO

Tatsächlich habe ich einiges an Respekt für Raph. Er ist auf dem gleichen Level wie Leo und Mike, aber er hat das durch pure Willenskraft geschafft. Er musste doppelt so hart arbeiten um die Hälfte zu lernen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich, das Raphael eine Art Lernbehinderung hat, doch er gleicht das extrem gut aus. Er hat manchmal eine andere Art zu lernen als die anderen, doch er findet immer einen Weg.

RAPHAEL

(grinsend) Ich bin offensichtlich nicht besonders helle, aber ich bin stur und arbeite verdammt hart. Und wenn man das oft genug macht, kann man genug lernen, um mit den Klugen mitzuhalten.

LEONARDO

Bei Donatello war es genau andersherum. Splinter konnte ihm einfach nicht genug beibringen.

DONATELLO

Manchmal konnte ich einfach zum Ende der Lektion springen. Er stellte ein mathematisches Problem auf und ich hatte es klar vor Augen, bis hin zur Lösung.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Es dauerte nur ein paar Monate, ehe Donatello auf sich gestellt war. Er brauchte für die Schulbücher kaum mehr einen Tag. Ich hatte Probleme damit, ihm genug Material zum Lernen zu beschaffen.

DONATELLO

Da hat es angefangen, mich zu jucken, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. (lächelnd) Ich nahm an, dass ich mir da einfach eine ganze Ladung Bücher holen und sie alle verschlingen könnte. Manchmal allerdings war ich mit einem Thema fertig, und es gab keine Bücher mehr, die ich noch hätte anfangen können. Wenn das passiert ist, habe ich mich zu Raph gesetzt und versucht, ihm zu helfen.

RAPHAEL

Ich wusste das zu schätzen. Donny ist klasse darin, einem Sachen noch mal anders zu erklären. Was ich mag, denn wenn man mir vier oder fünf Wege zeigt, an etwas heranzugehen, dann kann ich normalerweise mit einem davon was anfangen. Aber gleichzeitig fühle ich mich dabei noch blöder. Ich meine – er kann sich sogar die Zeit nehmen, um mir zu helfen.

MICHELANGELO

Nach dem Lernen war es Zeit für die Hausarbeit. Für mich hieß das, das Abendbrot zu machen, und die anderen würden aufräumen oder so was. Dann haben wir zu Abend gegessen, gespült und dann, wenn es nicht gerade auf Patrouille ging, war Freizeit. Wir konnten machen, was wir wollten. Ich bin dann normalerweise skaten gegangen, Donatello hat an seiner Werkbank irgendwas gebastelt, Raph hat seine Bälle mit dem Hockeyschläger vor die Wand geballert und Leo mit seinen Schwertern geübt.

LEONARDO

Ganz früher hat Splinter uns eine Geschichte erzählt oder vorgelesen. Selbst, nachdem wir alle lesen gelernt hatten, saßen wir gerne um die Kerzen herum und hörten ihm zu, wie er Geschichten erzählte. Ich vermisse das jetzt irgendwie.

DONATELLO

Splinter sollte die Vorlesestunde in der Bibliothek gestalten. Wenn er erzählt, verliert man sich völlig darin.

RAPHAEL

Wir hatten keinen Fernseher – na ja, eine Weile schon. Funktionierte aber nicht so gut. Wir haben nur zwei Sender reingekriegt, und keiner davon war besonders klar. Splinter war auch kein Fan davon. Er dachte, dass es uns vom Lernen ablenken würde. Ich hielt das für eine Ausrede. Ich war in Mathe nicht scheiße, weil ich ferngesehen habe. Ich war in Mathe scheiße, weil ich in Mathe scheiße war. Aber Splinter wollte ihn nicht. Also mussten wir irgendwie mit dem Radio klarkommen.

MICHELANGELO

Ich fand diesen alten Radiowecker und brachte ihn Don, damit er sich mal angucken kann, ob er ihn wieder ans Laufen kriegt. Er brauchte eine Weile, um ihn zu reparieren, aber letztlich brachte er ihn zum Funktionieren. Die Uhr hat er allerdings nicht mehr ganz gekriegt, also zeigte er nie die Zeit an – es stand immer nur 10:37 darauf. Wir hörten ziemlich oft Radio, besonders während der Hausarbeit und in unserer Freizeit. Ich wollte Rock, Raph mochte Classic Rock und Metal, Donny wollte Jazz hören, Leo dieses New Age Zeug, und Splinter bevorzugte klassische Musik.

DONATELLO

Meistens sind wir dann beim Oldiesender gelandet, da keiner von uns daran wirklich etwas zu meckern hatte. Im Laufe der Zeit habe ich für jeden ein eigenes Radio fertig gemacht, so dass wir in unseren Zimmern hören konnten, was wir wollten.

MICHELANGELO

Unser Wohnraum wurde immer größer, aber wir waren immer zu zweit in einem Zimmer. Splinters Idee.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich glaubte, dass sie sich sicherer fühlen würde, wenn jemand in ihrer Nähe schläft. Auch mein Raum befand sich nicht weit weg.

RAPHAEL

Leo und Don waren in einem Zimmer, Mikey und ich schräg gegenüber. Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum das so war, aber so ist es seitdem immer gewesen. Sogar jetzt noch. Es ist ein bisschen seltsam. Ich meine, ich und Mikey, wir sind das komplette Gegenteil voneinander – er ist der Optimist, ich bin der Pessimist. Aber es klappt ziemlich gut – wir kommen miteinander zurecht.

DONATELLO

Das war nie ein Problem. Sicher, es gibt Zeiten, da möchte ich allein sein, aber es gab genug Orte im Versteck wo ich das sein konnte, wenn ich es wirklich wollte.

LEONARDO

Splinter schlief auf seinem mitgenommenen Futon. Es war in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand, aber es schlug immer noch das, was wir hatten.

DONATELLO

Betten sind nicht billig und Splinter verdiente nicht wirklich genug, um uns allen welche zu kaufen. Also mussten wir uns da irgendwas zusammenschustern.

RAPHAEL

Wir fanden einen Haufen Lumpen neben einem Lagerhaus – da muss mindestens eine Tonne von denen gewesen sein. Splinter ließ sie uns zurück zum Versteck bringen. Wir warfen die wirklich unbrauchbaren weg und wuschen den Rest so gut aus, wie es ging. Dann baute Donny diese kleinen Holzrahmen, die füllten wir dann mit den Lumpen auf, legten oben einen alten Schlafsack drauf, und darauf dann eine alte Decke. Glaub's oder nicht, aber darauf haben wir geschlafen.

LEONARDO

Sie waren sicher nicht das Bequemste, aber es war schon besser als auf dem Fußboden zu schlafen, was wir davor getan hatten.

MICHELANGELO

Um ehrlich zu sein vermisse ich sie jetzt irgendwie. Ich konnte auf meinem Rücken schlafen, meinen Panzer quasi in die Lumpen drücken, während mein Kopf und meine Arme und Beine oben blieben. Auf einem normalen Bett kann ich das nicht, also fällt auf dem Rücken schlafen jetzt flach.

DONATELLO

Sie waren irgendwie blöd, aber sie funktionierten ganz gut. Es war warm genug. Die Temperaturen in der Kanalisation sind das Jahr über stabil bei sieben bis zehn Grad. Die paar Male, die es wirklich kalt geworden ist, haben wir einfach in den Schlafsäcken gelegen.

RAPHAEL

Wir haben Jahre lang keine Kleidung gehabt. In der Anfangszeit sind wir so nackt herumgelaufen wie am Tag unserer... Mutation. (lachend) Warum auch nicht? Niemand hat uns gesehen. Und unsere Panzer verdecken eh alles.

MICHELANGELO

Als wir anfingen, an die Oberfläche zu gehen, bestand Splinter darauf, dass wir uns etwas anzogen. Machte Sinn – andre Länder, andre Sitten und das alles. Aber es fühlte sich echt komisch an, weil keiner von uns dran gewöhnt war. Es war wie mit einem Hemd über dem Kopf herumzulaufen.

LEONARDO

Wie immer ging es auch bei unserer Kleidung darum, sparsam zu sein. Wenn wir etwas zum Anziehen brauchten, kauften wir es gebraucht.

RAPHAEL

Sagen wir einfach mal, dass die Klamotten, die wir tragen, nicht unbedingt die angesagtesten sind. Aber wen juckt's? Die Leute starren uns eh an, egal, was wir uns anziehen.

DONATELLO

Extra große T-Shirts passen um unsere Panzer. Sie sind etwas lang, aber man kann sie in die Hose stecken. Die Jeans sind das wirklich Lächerliche. Ich meine, niemand stellt Jeans her die 34 Inch breit und 24 Inch lang sind. Also müssen wir sie knapp über den Knien abschneiden. Oder wir tragen Shorts – allerdings sehen die an uns nicht wie Shorts aus.

RAPHAEL

Wir sehen mit Klamotten nicht „besser" aus als ohne. Wäre ja nicht so, als würden die Leute plötzlich übersehen, dass wir Mutanten sind, nur weil wir was anhaben. Es ist eher ein Zugeständnis an die Menschen: „Ja, wir tragen Kleidung, weil ihr es tut." Wir haben uns aber dran gewöhnt.

LEONARDO

Splinter verdiente gutes Geld mit seinen Gemälden, aber er verdiente es nur unregelmäßig und niemand konnte sagen, ob er nicht irgendwann keine mehr verkaufen kann. Also tendierten wir dazu, das, was wir hatten, zu sparen, und so wenig wie möglich auszugeben.

RAPHAEL

Mr. Li ließ uns kurz vor Ladenschluss in seinem Geschäft einkaufen, wenn die wenigsten Leute da waren.

MICHELANGELO

Splinter ging immer einkaufen, aber als ich anfing, immer öfter zu kochen, kam ich irgendwann mit. Etwas später gingen wir alle.

LEONARDO

Wir benahmen uns wie Kinder im Supermarkt. Könnte daran liegen, dass wir Kinder im Supermarkt waren! Du weißt schon – „Kauf mir dies, kauf mir das!" Splinter war da allerdings sehr streng. Wenn wir zuviel gemault haben, durften wir beim nächsten Mal nicht mit.

MICHELANGELO

Geld zu sparen war immer wichtig, also haben wir immer so billig wie möglich gegessen. Außerdem war Splinter sich nicht ganz sicher, was unser Verdauungssystem so annimmt. So ziemlich alles, hat sich herausgestellt, aber wir blieben bei der ganzen Sache lieber auf der preiswerten und sicheren Seite. Obst, Gemüse, Müsli, Reis, Nudeln. Abends gab es normalerweise Hühnchen oder Pizza, oder Nudeln. Hin und wieder hab ich total abgedreht und Steaks gemacht oder einen Kuchen gebacken oder so was.

DONATELLO

Als es mit dem Geld etwas besser wurde, haben wir unsere Speisekarte ein bisschen erweitert. Einige Male sind wir sogar auswärts essen gegangen – zum Teufel mit den Schaulustigen. Aber ich esse noch immer lieber Michelangelos Pizza als irgendetwas anderes auf der Welt.

LEONARDO

Das Leben in der Kanalisation war nicht so schlimm. Das einzige Mal, dass es ein echtes Problem wurde war, als es vor ein paar Jahren so stark geregnet hat.

MICHELANGELO

Mann, das war übel! Es hat nonstop geregnet für, was weiß ich, einen Monat?

MEISTER SPLINTER

Nach einigen Tagen heftigen Regens begann ich, mir Sorgen zu machen. Als ich im Radio hörte, dass der Regen in der näheren Zukunft nicht aufhören würde, hielt ich es für angeraten, Vorkehrungen zu treffen.

DONATELLO

Sensei ließ Mitake Sandsäcke für uns beschaffen. Eine Tonne davon – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es könnten auch zwei Tonnen gewesen sein. Wir mussten versuchen, sie einen nach dem anderen von der Schleuse bis zum Versteck zu tragen. Was ein Albtraum war, da das Wasser bereits stieg.

RAPHAEL

Jemals mit einem riesigen Sandsack auf dem Arm durch knietiefes Wasser gewatet? Ich kann's nicht empfehlen.

MICHELANGELO

Wir haben alle Eingänge mit Sandsäcken verstopft, fast bis unter die Decke. Die einzige Möglichkeit nach draußen zu kommen war, darüber zu klettern und sich durch die Lücke zu quetschen.

LEONARDO

Meister Splinter gab uns Geld und beauftrage uns, „Notfallrationen" zu kaufen. Er meinte Zeug, dass wir nicht einfrieren oder richtig zubereiten mussten. Jede Menge Studentenfutter, Müsliriegel, Obst uns Gemüse, solche Sachen. Als wir zurückkamen, hatten wir das säckeweise eingekauft, nur zur Sicherheit. Letztlich war es gerade eben genug.

RAPHAEL

Ich meinte nur: „Hey, kommt schon, wofür machen wir das hier?" Es dauerte ein paar Tage, aber ich fand es heraus.

MICHELANGELO

Am Ende der ersten Woche mussten wir entweder durch hüfttiefes Wasser waten oder oben durch die Tunnel kriechen, wenn wir an die Oberfläche wollten. Gegen Ende der zweiten Woche kamen wir nur noch schwimmend raus, und mussten dabei gegen eine mordsmäßige Strömung an. Man konnte das eigentlich nicht schwimmen nennen – wir sind einfach in den Kanal gesprungen und haben gehofft, dass wir die Leiter erwischen, ehe die Strömung uns daran vorbeizerrt. Wenn man sie verpasst hat, landete man fünf Blocks weiter.

DONATELLO

Splinter hatte genug und verstopfte auch den Rest des Eingangs mit Sandsäcken. Wir mussten auch die Dusche und die Toilette absperren, da beide über dem Kanal lagen.

RAPHAEL

Wenn es kein anderer getan hat, ich geb's zu: Ich hatte Angst. Nicht um mich – wir kommen im Wasser ziemlich gut klar. Aber Splinter kann es nicht. Wenn es hart auf hart gekommen wäre, hätten wir dort herausschwimmen müssen, und wir wussten nicht, ob Splinter das schaffen würde. Wir hätten ihn dabei tragen müssen, und auch da bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich es gekonnt hätte.

LEONARDO

Es war ein bisschen so, als hätten wir uns unter Wasser in einer Kiste eingesperrt. Es kam zwar noch Luft hinein, aber nicht viel. Es wurde ziemlich stickig. Und überall waren Lecks. Viele unserer Lichterketten hatten Kurzschlüsse.

MICHELANGELO

Ich bin an einem Morgen schreiend aufgewacht, weil sich über meinem Bett ein Leck gebildet hatte, als ich schlief.

DONATELLO

Wir beschlossen, enger zusammenzurücken. Wir brachten unsere Schlafsäcke und Splinters Futon in den Hauptraum. Es gab nur noch den und die Küche. Und um in die Küche zu kommen, mussten wir erst über Sandsäcke klettern, durch das Klassenzimmer waten und dann über noch mehr Sandsäcke klettern. Wir haben hauptsächlich im Hauptraum gesessen, haben Radio gehört und uns unterhalten.

LEONARDO

Wir machten nach wie vor jeden Morgen Tai Chi, und wir fügten noch einige Meditationsübungen hinzu, aber das war auch alles. Kein Sparring, kein Waffentraining.

DONATELLO

Wir mussten etwas tun, um die Zeit totzuschlagen, außer nur das Radio anzustarren. Also schalteten wir auf den Klassiksender um und Splinter erzählte uns Geschichten, wie er es getan hatte, als wir gerade erst mutiert waren.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich hatte vergessen, wie sehr meine Söhne es genossen, Geschichten zu hören. Ich erzählte so viele Geschichten, wie mir einfielen – japanische Legenden, Historisches, Geschichten, die mein Lehrer mir erzählt hatte.

LEONARDO

Splinter machte nach einer dieser Marathonerzählungen eine Pause. Da sagte Michelangelo: „Ich nehme nicht an, dass einer von euch eine Geschichte hören will, die ich mir ausgedacht habe."

MICHELANGELO

Ich hatte mir seit Jahren Geschichten ausgedacht, aber ich hatte nie eine aufgeschrieben oder jemandem davon erzählt. Aber ich hab richtig am Rad gedreht. Ich liebe meine Familie, echt, aber ich hatte genug davon die ganze Zeit mit ihnen in einem Raum eingesperrt zu sein. Senseis Geschichten lenkten mich ab, aber er konnte nicht die ganze Zeit reden. Also hab ich mir ein Herz gefasst. Ich habe ein paar Tage darüber nachgedacht, und die Geschichte dann einfach erzählt.

DONATELLO

Mikey war kein Splinter, beim besten Willen, aber seine Geschichte war gut. Es ging um einen klassischen japanischen Samurai, der irgendwie in New York gelandet ist. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich ziemlich gut auf die Geschichte einlassen konnte. Nachdem er fertig war, lagen wir herum und unterhielten und darüber – im Sinne von: Wie wäre die Geschichte ausgegangen, wenn der Typ dieses getan hätte statt das...

RAPHAEL

Es war irgendwie cool Mikey so kreativ zu sehen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich war angenehm überrascht davon, Michelangelos Geschichte zu hören. Sie hörte sich vielversprechend an. Von da an versuchte ich, die Kreativität meines Sohnes zu fördern, wann auch immer sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot.

MICHELANGELO

Wir hörten irgendwann im Radio, dass der Regen aufgehört hat. Nicht, dass man es da, wo wir waren, gemerkt hätte. Es dauerte einen ganzen Tag, ehe es aufhörte, zu tropfen, und über eine Woche, ehe der Wasserstand wieder normal war. Aber wir konnten es wenigstens wieder wagen, raus zu gehen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Der Schaden, den die Flut angerichtet hatte, war glücklicherweise geringer, als ich befürchtet hatte. Ich verlor jedoch das Gemälde, an dem ich gearbeitet hatte, und viele unserer Lichterketten waren ruiniert.

DONATELLO

Wir mussten Mikey ein neues Bett bauen und die meisten Lichter waren hinüber, doch die meisten Sachen mussten einfach nur trocknen. In einigen Räumen hatten wir noch wochenlang Pfützen.

RAPHAEL

Wir mussten das Klassenzimmer ausschöpfen. Leo schöpfte einen Eimer voll Wasser, gab ihn mir, ich gab ihn Splinter, der ihn Donny gab, der ihn Mike gab, der ihn in den Kanal vor dem Eingang auskippte. Dann ging der Eimer wieder zurück an Leo. Wieder und wieder. Es dauerte Stunden – stinklangweilig.

MICHELANGELO

Wir fingen an, jedes Lied mitzusingen, das sie im Radio spielten, nur um die Eintönigkeit ein bisschen aufzubrechen. Als dieser „Bye bye Miss America"-Song lief, haben wir's richtig vergeigt – zuviel Text. Wir fingen einfach an, uns selbst einen Text auszudenken, und haben uns dabei so kaputtgelacht, dass wir fast das Wasser verschüttet hätten, während wir den Eimer weiterreichten.

RAPHAEL

Wir hatten den Raum leer und fast trocken. Das nächste, was wir danach machen mussten, war die Lecks in der Decke zu stopfen.

MICHELANGELO

Der Tisch im Klassenzimmer war danach ziemlich verzogen, aber hey, egal. Wir konnten daran immer noch lernen.

LEONARDO

Die Sandsäcke brachten wir in einen anderen Raum weiter hinten in der Kanalisation, nur für den Fall, dass wir sie je wieder brauchen würden. Zum Glück kam es nie dazu.

DONATELLO

Es gibt ein paar menschliche Platitüden, die mir da einfallen. „Man kann sich an alles gewöhnen" und „Nach einer Weile wirst du alles vermissen" Beides ist wahr – wir haben uns an die Kanalisation gewöhnt, und auf gewisse Weise vermisse ich sie.


	9. Der Footclan I

IX. DER FOOTCLAN (TEIL 1)

Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich habe für dieses Projekt vier ehemalige Mitglieder des Footclans interviewt. Alle von ihnen haben inzwischen diesen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen, doch da sie fürchten, sich eventuell selbst zu belasten, werden sie hier auf eigenen Wunsch nur mit Nummern genannt.

DONATELLO

Ich suchte immer verzweifelter nach Dingen, die ich lesen konnte. Ich konnte einfach nicht genug Bücher kriegen, also begann ich, alte Zeitungen und Zeitschriften mit nachhause zu bringen. Die anderen lasen sie auch.

LEONARDO

Sie waren so gut wie nie aktuell. Die Zeitungen waren normalerweise ein oder zwei Tage alt, und die Zeitschriften waren schon seit Wochen oder Monaten nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand. Aber das kümmerte uns kaum. Wir lasen sie eigentlich nicht, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich las einige Artikel in den New Yorker Zeitungen die besagten, dass die Zahl der Diebstähle, Entführungen und Raubüberfälle in der Stadt stark zugenommen hatten. Zunächst nahm ich das kaum zu Notiz. Es war bedauernswert, hatte für uns jedoch scheinbar keine Relevanz. Eines Tages las ich einen Artikel... Eine versuchte Entführung war von der Polizei verhindert worden. Sie hatten ein Foto des Täters abgedruckt. Zwar kannte ich den Mann nicht, doch ich erkannte sofort die Uniform, die er trug. Sie trug das Zeichen des Footclan, welcher in Japan von Oroku Saki angeführt worden war.

RAPHAEL

Zuerst hielt ich das für einen Zufall. Ich meine, es war einfach nur ein Fuß in einem weißen Kreis. Heißt ja nicht, dass es da eine Verbindung gibt, oder? Splinter war davon nicht überzeugt.

MICHELANGELO

Ich warf ein, dass vielleicht einfach ein paar New Yorker Punks die Uniform des Footclan kopiert hatten. Du weißt schon – sie hatten jemanden damit gesehen und dachten, es sei cool.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Michelangelos Theorie erschien schlüssig. Es erschien sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Saki so weit reisen würde, um sein Unheil zu verbreiten. Doch dann sah ich im Fernsehen, wie sie kämpften. Es war ganz gewiss der Foot-Stil. Nicht ganz so raffiniert, aber noch immer als solcher zu erkennen.

DONATELLO

Am Anfang dachten wir einfach nur „Mann, wie seltsam", weißt du? Aber Sensei ließ die Sache einfach nicht fallen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Die Polizei war sich scheinbar nicht bewusst darüber, womit sie es zu tun hatte. Die Foot waren in Japan... Sie waren weniger unmoralisch als amoralisch. Sie waren keine Verbrecher, doch sie glaubten auch nicht an die Reinheit des Geistes und der Seele, wie mein Sensei sie mir vermittelt hatte. Für sie war Kampfgeschick alles. Also überraschte es mich nicht, zu sehen, wie die Foot sich dem Bösen zuwandten.

LEONARDO

Wenn Sensei einen Artikel über ein Verbrechen sah, bei dem deutlich wurde, dass die Foot dahinter steckten, oder etwas darüber im Radio hörte, sagte er immer: „Es muss etwas getan werden."

RAPHAEL

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er sagte: „Ich muss etwas tun." Ich hab eine Weile gebraucht ehe ich merkte, dass er das ernst meint.

MICHELANGELO

Als Sensei sagte, dass er diesen Abschaum aus dem Weg räumen will, wollten wir alle helfen. (schmunzelnd) Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet, das zu hören.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Obwohl ich ihr Hilfsangebot sehr zu schätzen wusste, glaubte ich nicht, dass sie verstanden. Sie mussten begreifen, dass dies ein äußerst gefährliches Spiel war. Unten in der Kanalisation waren wir zwar isoliert, jedoch stets sicher. Wenn wir uns auf den Kampf mit den Foot einließen, würden einige von uns definitv verletzt, und es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass einer oder mehr von uns getötet würden.

LEONARDO

Wenn Sensei sagt, dass sie aufgehalten werden müssen, dann müssen sie aufgehalten werden – so unsere Meinung. Wenn er sich ihnen entgegenstellen würde, dann war unsere Unterstützung das Mindeste, das wir anbieten konnten.

MICHELANGELO

Wenn ich zurückschaue bin ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, warum wir das eigentlich tun wollten. Es wäre ganz sicher einfacher und sicherer gewesen, New York selbst damit klarkommen zu lassen. Aber wir hatten so langsam das Gefühl, dass New York auch unsere Stadt war. Wenn wir ein Teil davon sein wollten, mussten wir vielleicht darum kämpfen.

FOOT 1

Ich bin in meinem ersten Jahr auf der Highschool zu den Foot gegangen. Obwohl ich schon damals ein guter Kampfsportler war, wurde ich nicht sofort aufgenommen. Stattdessen hing ich rum und spielte Videospiele, so was halt. Sie sagten mir, ich sollte weitertrainieren, und eines Tages würde ich ihnen helfen können. Das war ihre Art.

FOOT 2

Haben Sie Tom Sawyer gelesen? Kennen Sie die Stelle, an der Tom alle dazu bringt, den Zaun für ihn zu streichen? So ungefähr funktionierte das. Sie ließen es aussehen als gäbe es nichts Cooleres als den Foot zu helfen – verdammt noch mal, für sie zu leben! Und jeder glaubte das irgendwie. Bald hat man angefangen, darum zu betteln, mit dem Training anfangen zu dürfen.

FOOT 3

Ich habe letzten Monat eine Sendung über Sekten gesehen, und ungefähr auf der Hälfte wurde mir das Ganze unheimlich. Ich dachte: „Warte mal eine Sekunde, die Foot waren eine Sekte!"

FOOT 2

Der Shredder war der Boss. Wir haben ihn nicht oft gesehen, und wenn wir es taten, fühlte es sich an, als würde er uns mit seiner Präsenz ehren. Als wäre er so cool gewesen.

FOOT 3

Wir hatten diesen Anführer – und trotz dieser Maske und allem hatte er diese... Ich weiß nicht. Niemand wagte es, ihm den Gehorsam zu verweigern. Und wir hätten alles für ihn getan. Wie eine Sekte.

FOOT 2

Wir haben einmal gesehen, wie er so einen Typen in Fetzen gerissen hat. Er ist nicht gestorben, aber wir dachten alle, er würde es.

FOOT 1

ch kann nicht sagen, dass da ein Tag war an dem ich einfach beschlossen habe, ein Krimineller zu werden. So funktionierte das nicht. Und ich nehme einfach mal an, das mein Fall da normal war – es war ein langsamer Prozess. Erst hängst du etwas mit ihnen herum, entwickelst eine Art Loyalität zum Team. Dann hilfst du bei ein paar Sachen aus, und bevor du weißt, wie dir geschieht, hast du's. Eines Tages sah ich mich um und gehörte zu den Foot.

Foot 4

Jeder machte da sein eigenes Ding. Ich gehörte eine Weile zum Schutz. Man ging herum und sammelte das Schutzgeld bei bestimmten Leuten ein. Wenn man das nicht tat, haben sich die Muskelmänner um die Leute gekümmert. Es gab Typen, die Fluchtautos fuhren, Typen, die das Kämpfen übernahmen, und welche, die gestohlene Autos zerlegten – es war alles aufgeteilt, und alles lief glatt.

DONATELLO

Wir brauchten etwa eine Woche, bis wir Splinter überzeugt hatten, dass wir allen Ernstes helfen wollten. Eines Abends starrte er uns einfach nur an, einen nach dem anderen, und sagte schließlich: „So sei es. Morgen werde ich euer Training erneut beginnen." Wir waren uns nicht sicher, was das heißen sollte, aber schon am nächsten Tag haben wir es herausgefunden.

MICHELANGELO

Es ist jetzt nicht so, als hätten wir vorher nur gefaulenzt. Aber plötzlich trainierten wir extra hart und extra lang. Splinter kürzte unseren Unterricht, damit wir mehr trainieren konnten.

RAPHAEL

Splinters Training war hart und schnell - wir haben uns, kurz gesagt, den Arsch aufgerissen. Aber es machte uns nichts aus, denn nun hatten wir endlich ein Ziel.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Als ich damals begann, meine Söhne zu trainieren, ging es um Bewegung, die Übung des Geistes und vielleicht um Selbstverteidigung im Falle eines Angriffs. Doch an diesem Punkt hielt ich es für notwendig, den Fokus ihres Trainings zu verlagern und die Kunst des Ninjutsu in den Vordergrund zu rücken. Sie reagierten darauf, indem sie schneller lernten, sich schneller bewegten, besser kämpften als ich es je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Mein ursprünglicher Gedanke war, dass sie mir im Kampf gegen die Foot mit ausreichend Training vielleicht ein wenig helfen könnten. Als das Training fortschritt, wurde mir bewusst, dass meine Söhne den Foot mit Sicherheit eindrucksvollere Gegner sein würden als ich selbst.

MICHELANGELO

Sensei hatte uns aufs Ninja-Training verlegt – schnell und hart zuschlagen, dann verschwinden. Er ließ uns immer wieder üben, wie man wegrennt und sich versteckt.

RAPHAEL

Das kam mir anfangs reichlich blöd vor. Ich meine, wenn wir so verdammt überlegen waren, warum hielten wir uns dann mit wegrennen auf? Aber dann sah ich ein, dass das nun einmal die Art ist, auf die Ninjas vorgehen. Überraschungsmoment. (grinsend) Triff sie und verschwinde, frei nach James Brown. Das hat uns so erfolgreich gemacht.

DONATELLO

Als wir uns dem Ende unseres Intensivtrainings näherten, musste ich Mikeys Bett reparieren. Der Rahmen war auseinandergebrochen, und die Lumpen waren herausgefallen. Wir stopften sie gerade wieder hinein, als Mike plötzlich aufsprang und aus dem Zimmer rannte.

MICHELANGELO

Ich nahm diesen orangen Lappen, rannte den Gang runter, schnappte mir eine Schere und schnitt zwei Löcher rein. Dann band ich ihn um und ging zurück zu Don.

DONATELLO

Er hatte diese orangefarbene Maske auf. „Guck – ich bin jetzt ein richtiger Ninja, keiner wird wissen, wer ich bin." Wir haben beide losgeprustet. Es war nicht so, als hätte diese Maske irgendwen davon abgehalten, ihn zu erkennen. Ich sagte so was wie: „Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit Michelangelo gemacht?" Wir haben so laut gelacht, dass die anderen kamen, um zu sehen, was so witzig ist.

RAPHAEL

Wir meinten alle: „Hey, mach mir auch eine." Also machte Mikey eine für jeden von uns.

MICHELANGELO

Am Anfang war es nur ein Witz, aber wir haben sie tatsächlich eine Weile im Kampf getragen. (schulterzuckend) Eine von diesen albernen Sachen, die man so macht.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Mir wurde klar, dass ich meinen Söhnen nicht einfach das Kämpfen beibringen konnte und dann annehmen, dass sie für den Kampf auch bereit waren. Folglich musste ich es ihnen zunächst demonstrieren.

LEONARDO

Nachdem wir eine Weile gedrillt worden waren, nahm Splinter uns mit an die Oberfläche, um ihn in Aktion zu sehen. Es war kein Problem, Foot zum Bekämpfen zu finden – wenn man lang genug in einer Gasse wartete, kam einer vorbei. Wir versteckten uns auf den Dächern und beobachteten, wie er sie stoppte und dann davonhuschte. Selbst mit seinem kranken Fuß war er unglaublich darin.

MICHELANGELO

(grinsend) Ich sag dir, ein paar mal wollte ich jubeln – er war echt fantastisch. Diese Foot-Typen sahen ihn an, lachten und kreisten ihn ein. Und weniger als eine Minute später rannten sie alle weg – oder versuchten es zumindest.

MEISTER

Nach einigen Vorführungen ließ ich sie bei ein paar Ninja-Angriffen helfen.

DONATELLO

Zu Beginn waren wir mehr Rückendeckung als sonst etwas. Wir standen hinter Splinter, für den Fall, das Verstärkung eintrifft, was aber nie geschah.

RAPHAEL

Es war aufregend, Splinter zu helfen, aber irgendwie war's auch langweilig. Er machte die ganze Arbeit, und wenn ich Glück hatte, war alles, was ich machen konnte, ihnen eine zu verpassen, wenn sie wegrannten.

LEONARDO

Wir lernten einige der zweckmäßigeren Aspekte des Kampfs als Ninja kennen. Zum einen suchten wir uns immer andere Gassen. Wir flohen für gewöhnlich erst über die Dächer, statt uns direkt wieder in die Kanalisation zurückzuziehen. Wir hofften, dass wir so nicht direkt dorthin zurückzuverfolgen waren. Wir kamen zu verschiedenen Uhrzeiten, so dass sie nie wussten, wann sie mit uns zu rechnen hatten.

DONATELLO

Das ging einige Wochen so weiter. Wir kämpften ein paar Nächte, setzen alle paar Nächte einmal aus. Und eines nachts versuchten sie dann, clever zu sein.

FOOT 2

Ein paar Jungs kamen mit zerschlagenen Gesichtern wieder oder mit einem kaputten Bein und erzählten, dass eine riesige Maus im Bademantel sie angegriffen hätte. Am Anfang kam nur zurück: „Wovon zur Hölle redet ihr?" Aber immer mehr kamen mit derselben Geschichte zurück.

FOOT 1

Shredder wusste zwar nicht, was vorgeht, aber er fand es nicht gut, soviel ist sicher. Zunächst verpasste er den Typen eine, die so zurückkamen – sagte ihnen, dass sie schwach seien, dass sie es nicht verdient hätten, Foot zu sein, den ganzen Kram. Aber dann kamen einige seiner besten Kämpfer mit der gleichen Geschichte wieder, und er sah ein, dass da wohl doch etwas hinter stecken musste.

FOOT 4

Der Shredder rief uns alle zusammen und erzählte uns, dass so ein Typ sich als riesige Ratte verkleidet hätte und seine Krieger angriff. Wir fingen alle an zu lachen, bis er uns diesen Blick zuwarf. Ich sag Ihnen – der Shredder kann jeden mit einem Blick zum Schweigen bringen. Er sagte, dass er diesen Kerl aus dem weg geräumt haben will. Wer ihm das Outfit von dem Typen brächte, würde belohnt werden.

FOOT 1

Ein paar Typen rannten einfach los und suchten ihn – ihnen war nicht klar, dass dieser Rattentyp eine echte Gefahr war. Die paar, die ihn fanden, wurden verprügelt. Aber mein Truppführer regelte das schlauer. Er gab uns Funkgeräte, und wies uns an, nicht anzugreifen, wenn wir ihn finden. Wir sollten stehen bleiben und die anderen rufen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Die Foot hatten offenbar gelernt, was zu tun war, wenn ich angriff. An diesem speziellen Abend verlangsamten sie den Kampf mit Absicht. Sie brachten ihn zu einem ergebnislosen Gleichstand. Mir hätte klar sein müssen, was geschah, aber das war es nicht. Ich dachte, dass sie einfach versuchten, mich zu überlisten. Bald traf eine große Gruppe Foot ein, und erst da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich zugelassen hatte, dass sie zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit erreicht und mich festgesetzt hatten.

DONATELLO

Sie umzingelten Splinter, und der Anführer sagte: „Wir machen dich fertig, Freak!" Ich wollte gerade die anderen fragen, ob wir eingreifen sollten, als Leo sich schon in den Kampf warf.

LEONARDO

Ich wusste kaum, was ich tat. Ich habe nicht einmal meine Schwerter gezogen – ich schlug mitsamt der Scheide auf die Füße und Köpfe der Typen ein. Während ich das tat, rief ich meinen Brüdern Anweisungen zu.

RAPHAEL

Es war... wow. Es war schräg, gruselig und einfach nur cool – alles auf einmal. Leonardo war der helle Wahnsinn. Bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnten, rief er uns zwischen den Angriffen Sachen zu. „Mike, zu Sensei! Don, schneid den Fluchtweg ab! Raph, nimm die Flanke!", was kaum Sinn machte, aber irgendwie wussten wir alle sofort, was er meint. Ich sprang hinab, zog meine Sai und fing an, den Kerlen den Arsch zu versohlen.

MICHELANGELO

Es ging rasend schnell. Es dauerte wahrscheinlich länger als eine Minute, aber auch nicht viel mehr. Wir hörten plötzlich auf, weil außer uns niemand mehr stand. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich meine Brüder angeschaut habe, und sie hatten alle diesen irren Ausdruck in den Augen. Ich dachte, das sei seltsam. Es kam mir erst viel später in den Sinn, dass ich diesen Blick auch hatte.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich war völlig überwältigt. In einer Sekunde erschien es mir hoffnungslos und ich hoffte, dass meine Söhne mir helfen könnten, zu entkommen. Drei Minuten später ist ihr erster Kampf vorbei, so schnell und bestimmt gewonnen! Doch ich wusste, dass ich nicht zögern durfte, also rief ich: „Zerstreuen!", und alle liefen in unterschiedlichen Richtungen davon.

FOOT 1

Wir dachten, wir hätten alles perfekt geplant. Wir würden diesen Kerl im Rattenkostüm fertig machen, und das war's dann. Dann tauchten die Typen in den Schildkrötenkostümen auf. Und sie radierten uns einfach aus. Ich konnte zwei Wochen lang kaum laufen. Mein Kumpel war einen ganzen Tag bewusstlos.

FOOT 2

Wir dachten nur: „Was zur Hölle? Typen, die sich als Maskottchen verkleiden und uns einfach aus dem Weg räumen?" Es machte keinen Sinn.

FOOT 4

Ich glaubte, der Shredder sei vorher wütend gewesen, aber das war nichts im Vergleich dazu, wie er da aussah. Er hörte Name einfach zu, während er von diesen Schildkrötentypen erzählte, und er wurde immer ruhiger und ruhiger. Letztlich stand er auf, zog ihm voll eine durchs Gesicht und stürmte raus. Wir haben ihn tagelang nicht mehr gesehen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

In der Nacht darauf zogen wir nicht los. Stattdessen veranstaltete ich eine kleine Feier zu Ehren des ersten Siegs meiner Söhne.

RAPHAEL

Splinter servierte uns warmen Sake. Er hatte vorher schon Sake gehabt, uns aber nie welchen gegeben. (schmunzelnd) Es war keine Überraschung, dass er uns nur ein bisschen gab, aber trotzdem war es cool.

DONATELLO

Wir hatten uns wirklich selbst erstaunt. Wir wussten, dass wir ganz gut kämpfen konnten, aber wir hatten nicht diese totale Dominanz erwartet. Mit wenigen Ausnahmen war das, wie unsere Kämpfe von da an abliefen.

LEONARDO

Versteh mich nicht falsch – die hatten schon ein paar Jungs, die kämpfen konnten. Aber diese Kämpfe dauerten einfach nur länger. Wir haben nie einen Kampf gegen die Foot verloren.

DONATELLO

Wir gingen noch einige Male als Fünfergruppe los, und dann sagte Sensei uns, dass er nicht mehr mitkommen würde.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich entschied aus mehreren Gründen, mich aus dem Kampf zurückzuziehen. Zuallererst wurde dadurch mein Knöchel schlechter. Es war notwendig geworden, ihn fester zu verbinden, und ich humpelte stärker. Und das war der andere Grund: Wenn es Zeit wurde, zu verschwinden, war ich bei Weitem der Langsamste. Ohne mich konnten meine Söhne die Szenerie in wenigen Sekunden verlassen.

LEONARDO

Es machte mir Sorgen, ohne Sensei unterwegs zu sein. Aber nach den ersten paar Kämpfen war klar, dass wir wussten, was wir taten.

MICHELANGELO

Er kam ein paar Mal mit um sicherzugehen, dass wir wussten, was wir taten. Aber nachdem er das zwei oder dreimal gemacht hatte, blieb er einfach im Versteck.

MEISTER SPLINTER

(lächelnd) Das war vielleicht schlimmer. Obwohl ich fühlte, dass ich das Richtige tat, machte ich mir große Sorgen. Ich hatte Vertrauen in die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten meiner Söhne, doch man kann es nicht vermeiden, sich zu Sorgen, wenn die eigenen Kinder sich in Gefahr bringen.

DONATELLO

Wir waren eine Weile zu viert, doch die Kämpfe waren immer sehr einseitig. Wir trafen auf zwei Foot, schalteten sie eben in ein paar Sekunden aus, verschwanden dann. Und Raphael fing an, uns auf die Nerven zu gehen.

RAPHAEL

Ich dachte, Leo sei eine Memme. Wir machten zwei Niemande platt, und dann verschwanden wir. Ich wollte auf ihre Verstärkung warten und der auch in den Hintern treten, aber Leo ließ das nicht zu.

LEONARDO

Raph hat es nicht kapiert. Das war kein Spiel – zu sehen, wie viele Foot man verprügeln kann. Es war Krieg. Und wir kämpften mit Guerillataktiken.

DONATELLO

Splinter fand eine gute Lösung – er teilte uns in zwei Teams auf.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Da meine Söhne ihre Kämpfe so schnell beendeten, beschloss ich, den Kampf an zwei Fronten fortzusetzen.

MICHELANGELO

Problem gelöst. Leo und ich waren normalerweise ein Team, Don und Raph das andere. Einige Male waren es zur Auflockerung auch Raph und ich. (schmunzelnd) Ich war nie mit Don unterwegs, denn das hätte Leo und Raph zu einem Team gemacht, und die kamen damals nicht wirklich miteinander klar.

DONATELLO

Es funktionierte eine ganze Zeit lang. Bald trafen wir kaum noch Foot alleine, sie bewegten sich immer in Gruppen von vier oder mehr. Wir konnten aber sie trotzdem noch erledigen.

LEONARDO

Einige Male waren es einfach zu viele. Wir hätten immer noch gewinnen können, aber Sensei hatte uns gewarnt, keine Risiken einzugehen - wenn es zu viele sind, rennt weg.

RAPHAEL

Ich hasste es, wegzurennen, ohne sie vorher wenigstens etwas vermöbelt zu haben, aber Don hielt mich im Zaum. „Die, die kämpfen und dann rennen, werden auch morgen noch kämpfen können", meinte er immer. Und er hatte recht. (schmunzelnd) Aber du weißt ja, wie sehr ich es hasse, wenn jemand anders im Recht ist.

MICHELANGELO

Wir kamen nicht immer mit hocherhobenen Köpfen nachhause. Wir haben alle Prellungen davongetragen, ein paar blaue Augen. Raph und ich haben in einer Nacht beide Schnittwunden davongetragen – wir hatten uns mit ein paar Kerlen mit Schwertern angelegt. Wir haben natürlich gewonnen, aber es dauerte schon mehr als ein paar Tage, bis das wieder verheilt war.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Langsam bekam ich das Gefühl, dass unsere Präsenz zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Und als der Footclan seine Konzentration auf uns richtete, verlor er seine Konzentration auf Verbrechen gegen andere, was äußerst ermutigend war.

FOOT 1

Mein Trupp lief einige Wochen später wieder in sie hinein. Nicht die Ratte, sondern die Schildkröten. Gegen Ende des Kampfes ließ einer von ihnen seinen Bo fallen, und ich ging von der Seite auf ihn los. Ich warf ihn zu Boden, und wir rangen etwas. Dann erwischte er meinen Nacken, und die Sache war für mich gelaufen. Als ich wieder zu mir kam wusste ich, dass ich sofort mit dem Shredder reden musste. Er war natürlich nicht glücklich darüber, dass wir schon wieder verloren hatten, doch ich sagte ihm, dass ich Informationen habe. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich einen von ihnen auf dem Boden hatte, und dass ich seine Beine, seinen Panzer und sein Gesicht angefasst hatte, ehe er mich niederschlug. (zögernd) Ich nahm an, dass sie sich wie Plastik oder Spandex oder so was anfühlen würde. Aber sein Gesicht und seine Beine waren rau und schuppig. Und sie gaben nach als wäre... na ja, es fühlte sich an, als seien Muskeln darunter. Und der Panzer fühlte sich hart und glatt an. (zögernd) Und der Grund, warum er mich erwischt hat, war, dass ich ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte, auf ganz kurze Entfernung. Und ich war starr vor Schreck. Selbst, nachdem ich ihn angefasst hatte, glaubte ich immer noch, dass er ein Kerl in einem Kostüm ist. Aber seine Augen sahen nicht aus wie die von einem Typen in einem Kostüm. Sie sahen nicht menschlich aus. (Pause.) Ich sagte dem Shredder: „Das klingt jetzt verrückt, ich weiß, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Kerle Kostüme tragen. Ich denke, die sehen wirklich so aus."


	10. Freunde und Bekannte

X. FREUNDE UND BEKANNTE

MEISTER SPLINTER

Bei näherer Betrachtung wird mir nun bewusst, dass meine Söhne damals, als ich ihnen erlaubte, mir im Kampf gegen die Foot zur Seite zu stehen... erstmals die Welt als Ganzes sahen. (zögernd) Indem ich dies tat, drängte ich sie wohl möglich unbewusst vorwärts. Denn tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass sie sich, hatten sie erst einmal die Außenwelt gesehen, nicht mehr damit zufrieden geben würden, ihr ganzes Leben in der Kanalisation zu verbringen.

DONATELLO

Ich versuchte, mich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, aber das war schwer. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich auf den Dächern saß und darauf wartete, dass Sensei einen Kampf begann... Ich schaute hinauf zu den Sternen – na ja, was man mitten in New York so an Sternen sehen kann. Ich konnte mich darin verlieren. Auf einmal wurde mir klar, wie... riesig die Welt ist. Es gab soviel zu lernen, verstehst du?

RAPHAEL

Bevor wir raus auf die Straße gingen, versuchte Splinter, uns auf das vorzubereiten, was wir da sehen würden. Aber das war eine Menge Stoff, die er da abzudecken hatte. Ich meine, da gibt's Gangs, Prostituierte, Dealer, Polizei, Obdachlose, Menschen mit verschiedenen Hautfarben, mit verschiedenem Alter und Glauben. Das geht immer weiter und weiter. Er ließ ein paar Sachen aus – nicht mit Absicht, sondern einfach, weil es so viel war. Als wir da raus gingen, war das immer noch ein ziemlicher Schock.

MICHELANGELO

Wir waren darauf konzentriert, Foot in den Hintern zu treten, aber während wir das taten, trafen wir halt auch Leute, die Hilfe brauchten. Manchmal waren die Foot dran Schuld, manchmal nicht.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Meine Söhne begegneten Menschen in Not, was ein Dilemma darstellte. Sollten sie ihre Hilfe anbieten? Dies zu tun liefe entgegen ihrer Ausbildung als Ninja, welche von ihnen verlangte, dass sie stets unsichtbar blieben. Und doch fühlten wir, dass es nicht richtig war, Menschen in Schwierigkeiten allein zu lassen, wenn wir ihnen irgendwie helfen konnten. (Pause) Wir diskutierten diese Angelegenheit recht ausführlich.

DONATELLO

Wir hatten keine echte Lösung für dieses Problem. Jeder von uns sah die Angelegenheit anders: Mikey war dafür, allen zu helfen und Leo wollte eigentlich niemandem helfen. Der Rest von uns fiel irgendwo dazwischen.

LEONARDO

Ich war nicht der Ansicht, dass wir uns darauf einlassen sollten. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht gemein, aber ich dachte einfach, dass wir schon genug Probleme hatten, ohne uns auch noch um die von anderen zu kümmern. Außerdem dachte ich, dass es gefährlich wäre, Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen.

MICHELANGELO

In einer der ersten Nächte in Teams war ich mit Raph unterwegs. Wir erwischten ein paar Foot dabei, wie sie einen Lieferwagen klauen wollten. Nachdem wir sie fertiggemacht hatten... (schmunzelnd) ...fanden wir diese Frau, die bewusstlos vor dem Wagen lag. Das war ich. -Die Autorin Ich beschloss, dass wir dich da nicht einfach so liegen lassen konnten, also überzeugte ich Raph davon, dass wir dich mit ins Versteck nehmen mussten.

RAPHAEL

Ich war voll dagegen. Wir konnten doch nicht einfach Menschen zu uns nach unten mitnehmen. Aber er blieb stur. Ich denke mal, er hatte recht – wir konnten dich nicht einfach so da liegen lassen, ohnmächtig in einer Seitenstraße. Heutzutage würden wir einfach den Notruf wählen, aber das kam uns da gar nicht in den Sinn. Also sah es wirklich so aus, als müssten wir dich mit nachhause nehmen. Wir hoben dich auf und trugen dich runter in die Kanalisation. Und auf dem ganzen Weg zurück ins Versteck war alles, was ich denken konnte: „Das ist irrsinnig. Leo wird platzen."

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich war sicherlich nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass meine Söhne eine bewusstlose Frau mit nachhause bringen. Jedoch entschied ich, dass die Geschichte hinter dieser Tat, wie auch immer sie lauten mochte, warten konnte. Unsere direkte Sorge hatte dir und deinen Verletzungen zu gelten.

MICHELANGELO

Sensei schickte uns sofort an die Arbeit. Er ließ uns sein Futon in den Hauptraum bringen, Tee kochen, so Zeug halt. Wir waren gerade fertig, als Leo und Don wiederkamen.

LEONARDO

Don und ich kamen zurück ins Versteck, und ich sah das so ziemlich Letzte, das ich erwartet hatte: Senseis Futon im Hauptraum, mit einer Frau darauf. Mein erster Gedanke war, das wir entdeckt worden waren, aber Mikey erzählte mir, dass er sie mitgebracht hatte.

RAPHAEL

(grinsend) Ich hatte recht – Leo ist ausgeflippt. „Ihr habt sie hergebracht? Seid ihr wahnsinnig?"

MICHELANGELO

Ich wusste, dass Leo sich aufregen würde, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass er so abgeht.

RAPHAEL

Splinter unterbrach die Sache allerdings, ehe wirklich was passierte.

DONATELLO

Splinter machte kurzen Prozess. Er sagte: „Wenn einer von euch darüber zu streiten gedenkt, sollte er dies woanders tun. Wir haben eine Verletzte, um die wir uns kümmern müssen."

LEONARDO

Das brachte mich ziemlich schnell zum Schweigen. Wie gewöhnlich hatte er recht: Es war nicht die Zeit zum Streiten.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Deine Verletzungen waren recht geringfügig. Einige Kratzer und vielleicht eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung.

MICHELANGELO

Nachdem Splinter Leo so zusammengefaltet hatte, saß er nur in der Ecke und starrte diese Frau an.

LEONARDO

Ich versuchte, mir über meine Gefühle klar zu werden, so wie Sensei es uns beigebracht hatte. Es gab da einiges, worüber ich mir klar werden musste. Ich fühlte, dass Michelangelo uns in Gefahr gebracht hatte, und ich war aufgebracht darüber, dass ich nicht gefragt worden war. Ich nehme an, das war mein Hochmut, der sich da zeigte. Du weißt schon: „Ich bin der Anführer, du solltest das mit mir absprechen", so was halt. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis es mir auffiel. (zögernd) Ich fühlte mich, als wäre unser Zuhause irgendwie... beschmutzt worden. Es war immer ein Ort nur für uns gewesen, und jetzt war da dieser Mensch. (zögernd) Ich fand heraus, dass ich menschenfeindliche Vorurteile aufgebaut hatte. Ich hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. (zögernd) Es kostete mich einige Mühe, bis ich sie überwunden hatte.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Nach einiger Zeit begannst du, dass Bewusstsein wiederzuerlangen, und ich versuchte, dich auf das vorzubereiten, was du sehen würdest.

MICHELANGELO

Wir scharten uns um dich, aber Splinter winkte uns zurück. Wir mussten uns das von Weitem ansehen.

DONATELLO

Es versuchte, die Szenerie für dich vorzubereiten, und er war großartig dabei. Ich meine, es gab eine Menge, auf das er dich gefasst machen musste, und er fasste es in ein paar Sätzen zusammen. Es war sowas wie: „Versuchen Sie noch nicht, Ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie haben während eines versuchten Überfalls einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen. Wir haben Sie an einen sicheren Ort gebracht, an dem Sie sich erholen können. Meine Söhne und ich leben hier unten, weil wir nicht aussehen wie die meisten Menschen. Sie könnten unsere Gestalt vielleicht als beunruhigend empfinden, aber bitte geraten Sie nicht in Panik. Wir wollen Ihnen keinerlei Schaden zufügen."

MICHELANGELO

Du machst also die Augen auf, du siehst Splinter, und du flippst aus. (schmunzelnd) Später hast du uns erzählt, dass es weniger an seinem Aussehen lag als daran, dass du irgendwie Angst vor Ratten hattest. Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres. -Die Autorin Und du bist aufgewacht und hast Splinter gesehen. Wie wahrscheinlich ist sowas?

LEONARDO

Wir konnten dich ziemlich schnell beruhigen. (grinsend) Scheint, als würden Schildkröten dich nicht so erschrecken wie Ratten.

RAPHAEL

Mikey war der Einzige, der dich erkannte. Und nicht aus dem Fernsehen, wir hatten damals keinen Fernseher. Er kannte dich von diesen Plakaten, auf denen ein Foto von dir zu sehen war.

MICHELANGELO

Ich sagte plötzlich: „Hey, bist du nicht diese Frau von den Kanal 6 Plakaten?" Ich kannte dein Gesicht, aber ich glaube, ich hatte nie eins der Plakate gelesen, also wusste ich nicht, dass du bei den Nachrichten bist.

DONATELLO

Wir verbrachten den Abend damit, Geschichten auszutauschen. Eigentlich hat es richtig Spaß gemacht, jemand Neues zum Reden zu haben. Wir haben dich vermutlich zu Tode gelangweilt. Als wir endlich ins Bett gekrochen sind, war es schon sehr spät.

LEONARDO

Am Ende des Abends fühlte ich mich nicht länger von dir bedroht. (lächelnd) Du warst nett. Und es machte Spaß, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und das war... erleuchtend.

MICHELANGELO

Am nächsten Morgen machte ich dir ein kleines Frühstück, und dann brachten wir dich zurück an die Oberfläche. Es machte sogar Spaß. Dir vielleicht nicht so sehr, weil du ja diese Beule am Kopf hattest und eine Riesenratte treffen musstest, aber für uns war's klasse.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich nahm an, dass wir Sie nach Ihrer Rückkehr an die Oberfläche nicht wiedersehen würden. Stattdessen wurden Sie zu einer höchst willkommenen Freundin und Verbündeten.

LEONARDO

Als wir dich zur Leiter brachten, die auf die Straße zurückführte, meinte Mikey: „Meld dich mal!" Wir haben alle darüber gelacht. Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass du es tatsächlich tust. Aber das hast du.

DONATELLO

Als Resultat deines kleinen Besuches gab es zwei große Veränderungen. Erstens ließ mich Leonardo für jeden von uns Funkgeräte bauen, damit wir auf Patrouille in Kontakt bleiben konnten. Und zweitens beschlossen wir, dass wir den Notruf wählen würden, wenn wir noch einmal verletzte Unbeteiligte sähen, und den Sanitätern den Rest überlassen.

MICHELANGELO

(schmunzelnd) Man trifft interessante Leute in den Gassen von New York.

LEONARDO

Wir waren nicht die Einzigen, die sich gegen die Foot zur Wehr setzten, wie sich herausstellte.

CASEY JONES

Mein richtiger Name ist Kevin Collinsworth, aber wenn mich jemand am Telefon so nennt, lege ich auf. Es ist entweder einer vom Inkasso oder meine Ma. Meine Freunde nannten mich in der Schule KC, und das blieb irgendwie hängen, als ich anfing, Baseball zu spielen. Weißt schon, Casey am Abschlag und so. (schmunzelnd) Nur fürs Protokoll, ich hasse diesen Song von den Grateful Dead. Was auch immer – nach der Schule spielte ich ein paar Jahre in der Unterliga, dann ging mein Knie kaputt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich danach machen sollte. Am Ende hab ich beschlossen, in meiner alten Gegend einen Sportladen aufzumachen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich damit voll auf die Nase fallen würde, aber letztlich ging's ganz gut. Gut genug um nicht zu verhungern zumindest.

FOOT 4

Der Schutz war vermutlich der Teil in der Organisation des Footclan, der am glattesten lief. Eine Gruppe ging hin und erklärte dem Ladenbesitzer die Sache – so im Sinne von: Bezahl jeden Monat diese und jene Summe, und dein Laden ist sicher. Sie erzählten ihm auch, worauf er im nächsten Monat zu achten hatte. Eine zweite Gruppe – das war die, zu der ich gehörte – ging dann rum, um das Geld einzusammeln. Das war der einfachste Job der Welt. Wir haben nie etwas gesagt, gingen nur mit so einer Art Erkennungszeichen rein. Wir hatten alle Baseballkappen von den Colorado Rockies oder so auf, was dann das Zeichen dafür war, dass wir die waren, denen man das Geld geben musste. Wenn sie's nicht kapiert haben, fragen wir nur: „Hast du was da?" Wenn sie uns dann das Geld nicht gegeben haben, sind wir einfach wieder gegangen. Und dann ist die dritte Gruppe vorbeigekommen – die Muskelmänner.

CASEY

Ich war nicht blöd. Ich wusste, was Schutzerpressung war. Ich erklärte denen, dass ich kaum genug machte, um den Laden offen zu halten, und dass ich nicht vorhatte, ihnen das bisschen auch noch zu abzugeben. Ungefähr 'ne Woche später schickten die Foot mir ein paar Typen vorbei, die versuchten, mich dazu zu zwingen, das Geld rauszurücken, aber das klappte nicht so gut. (grinsend) Sie mussten einen von den Jungs wegtragen.

FOOT 4

Wenn die Muskelmänner den Job aus irgendeinem Grund nicht erledigen konnten, haben die Foot ein paar erfahrene Ninjas rausgeschickt, um die Sache zuende zu bringen.

CASEY

Ich war ziemlich stolz darauf, sie alleine verjagt zu haben, aber vielleicht eine, eineinhalb Wochen später fackelte der Laden ab. Die Foot haben ihn niedergebrannt. Ich wusste das – zur Hölle, alle wussten das. Der Versicherungstyp ging später durch die Asche und sagte: „Haben Sie eine Zahlung vergessen?" Ich sagte: „An wen?" und er sagte: „An den Footclan." Ich meine, die wussten das! Als wäre das irgendwas, das man einfach macht!

FOOT 4

Die verschiedenen Gruppen ließen es glatt laufen. Es sorgte dafür, dass die eine Gruppe nicht mit der anderen in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Es lief so glatt wie alles bei den Foot damals.

CASEY

Die hatten sich mit dem Falschen angelegt. Ich bekomme keine Angst. Ich bekomme meine Rache. Ich fing tagsüber einen Job an – keinen großartigen, aber er hielt mich über Wasser. Ich nahm ein paar Sachen, die ich aus dem Feuer retten konnte: Baseballschläger, Golfschläger, eine Hockeymaske. Nachts konnte ich meistens nicht schlafen. Wenn das passierte, ging ich raus und verdrosch Foot. Die waren nicht schwer zu finden, zumindest da noch nicht. Sobald ich welche sah, schlug ich einfach auf sie ein, bis sie bewusstlos waren. Dann hab ich mir mehr gesucht. Das ging so lange, bis ich mich besser fühlte, dann bin ich nachhause gegangen und hab geschlafen. Manchmal brauchte ich nur einen, um mich zu beruhigen, manchmal ein paar mehr.

DONATELLO

Raph und ich bildeten in dieser Woche ein Team. Wir hatten uns auf die Dächer zurückgezogen, um uns eine Gasse auszusuchen, in der wir zuschlagen konnten. Ich glaube, bei ein paar haben wir einfach gepasst, aber in die nächste liefen gerade drei Foot-Typen rein.

RAPHAEL

Wir hatten kein Problem damit, zu beobachten oder zu warten, aber als wir die Foot rennen sahen – wir wären Idioten gewesen, hätten wir die Gelegenheit nicht genutzt. Wir dachten nur, hey, Jackpot! Wir sprangen hinunter in die Gasse und machten sie in nicht mal zehn Sekunden fertig. Gerade als wir den letzten Typen fertig gemacht haben, kommt dieser andere Kerl um die Ecke.

CASEY

In der Nacht hatte ich schon zwei fertiggemacht und ich suchte noch mehr. An der Straßenecke sah ich drei von denen, wie sie dabei waren, einen Wagen aufzubrechen. Ich hab sie angebrüllt, was ziemlich dämlich war – sie sind natürlich weggerannt. Ja, schon klar, echte Kämpfer. Ich sah, wie sich sich in diese Gasse verkrochen und bin hinterher. Als ich ankam, lagen schon alle auf dem Boden und stöhnten, und diese beiden... Dinger standen daneben.

DONATELLO

Da kam also dieser Typ mit der Hockeymaske um die Ecke. Er glotzte uns an und sagte: „Was zur Hölle?" Raph stand einfach nur da und drehte grinsend seine Sai in den Händen. Wir nahmen an, dass er zu den Foot gehört, weißt du – vielleicht einer von ihren Anführern. Schließlich sagte ich: „Wir nehmen die Foot auseinander und es sieht aus, als wärst du der Nächste." Bevor ich überhaupt meinen Bo wieder in Position bringen konnte, sagte er: „Hör mal zu, Freak, ich bin kein Foot. Ich hab die Typen da gejagt."

CASEY

Er starrte mich einen Moment an und sagte dann: „Dann sieht es wohl aus, als wären wir Verbündete." Dann packte er seinen Stock auf seinen Rücken und stellte sich vor. Ich hab irgendwie Panik gekriegt – ich dachte, der wollte Hände schütteln und ich hatte ganz sicher nicht vor, ihn anzufassen. Aber er hat die Hand nicht ausgestreckt, also ging das in Ordnung.

DONATELLO

Ich wusste nicht genau, worum es ihm bei der Sache ging, aber ich beschloss, dass es keine Rolle spielt – schließlich wussten wir ja auch nicht genau, was wir taten. Bis dahin hatten wir einfach nur Foot zusammengeschlagen, wenn wir sie sahen - was genau das war, was er auch tat. Ich nahm einfach an, dass es nicht schaden konnte, wenn noch jemand Foot aus dem Weg räumt. Also riet ich ihm, weiterzumachen, dabei aber vorsichtig zu sein.

RAPHAEL

Wir warnten ihn, dass es vier von unserer Sorte gab. Dass wir keinem bestimmten Muster folgten, dass er aber dann und wann in einen von uns reinrennen würde.

CASEY

Nach dem Abend hab ich sie ziemlich oft gesehen. Meistens hab ich nur zu Gesicht bekommen, was sie liegen lassen haben, ein paar Typen vom Footclan, zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden liegend oder einfach nur stöhnend. Nicht mal wert, sie zu schlagen. Manchmal waren es auch Foot, die um ihr Leben rannten. Hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, die zu klatschen. Ich sah nur, wie sie vorbeirannten, und hinter ihnen waren die Turtles. Sie riefen „Hi, Casey" und wusch – weg waren sie.

LEONARDO

Wir haben uns damals noch nicht zu einem Team zusammengeschlossen. Wir haben unser Ding durchgezogen, er seins. Und dabei haben sich unsere Wege hin und wieder gekreuzt.

CASEY

Ich hab ewig gebraucht, um die Vier auseinanderhalten zu können. Die sahen für mich alle gleich aus, und außerdem hab ich sie nur im Dunkeln gesehen. Nach einer Weile haben sie sich bei Begegnungen gesagt, welcher von ihnen sie sind. „Hi Casey, ich bin Raphael." (Pause.) Ich kannte ihre Geschichte damals nicht und sie interessierte mich auch nicht. Sie haben Foot plattgemacht, mehr war nicht wichtig.

DONATELLO

Wir begegneten einigen anderen Leuten, die mit dem Footclan nichts zu tun hatten. Eine Menge Obdachlose, die Geld oder was zu trinken wollten. Da konnten wir leider nicht helfen.

MICHELANGELO

Manchmal, wenn vom Abendessen was übrig war, habe ich etwas davon mitgenommen oder ein Sandwich gemacht, ums jemandem zu geben, der's braucht. Manchmal waren sie echt dankbar, manchmal haben sie nur gemeint: „Haste kein Geld?" (die Schultern zuckend) Wenn sie das gesagt haben, hab ich einfach das Sandwich wieder weggepackt und bin weiter.

RAPHAEL

Donny ist eines nachts einer Prostituierten begegnet, die ziemlich übel zusammengeschlagen wurde. Donny verjagte den Typen und musste ihr zurück zu ihrer Wohnung helfen. Als wir das rausgefunden haben, haben wir ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht. „Na, hast du eine Belohnung gekriegt?" (schmunzelnd) Tatsächlich haben wir alle eine Belohnung gekriegt.

DONATELLO

Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass sie eine Prostituierte ist. Ich sah nur, wie sie verprügelt wurde, und kam ihr zu Hilfe.

SARAH

Ich geh schon seit ein paar Jahren anschaffen. Als Erstes lernst du hier, dass du allein bist. Keiner hilft dir raus, wenn du Ärger hast. In der Nacht hat so'n Typ in 'ner Gasse auf mich eingedroschen. Ich hab versucht zu schreien und wegzurennen, aber ich bin nicht von der Stelle gekommen. Hab mir irgendwie den Knöchel verdreht. Alles, was man machen kann, wenn sowas passiert, ist zu hoffen, dass man nicht umgebracht wird. Aber dann ist dieser Freak um die Ecke gekommen und hat meinen Hintern gerettet. (lächelnd) Der war echt nett – hässlich, aber nett. Weil ich nicht so gut laufen konnte, hat er mir angeboten, mir nachhause zu helfen.

DONATELLO

Sie musste sich beim Gehen etwas auf mich stützen, aber das war schon in Ordnung. Es war schon sehr spät, die Straßen waren leer, und sie wohnte in der Nähe. Auf dem Weg erzählte ich ihr, dass wir versuchten, die Foot zu unterwandern, was sie ebenfalls guthieß.

SARAH

Diese Foot-Typen? Die kann so überhaupt gar keiner leiden. Die sind zwar nicht so richtig in unser Gebiet eingedrungen, aber, na ja, die waren halt schlecht fürs Geschäft, weißt du? (lachend) Ich hab ihm dann halt gesagt, wenn ich dir helfen kann, lass es mich wissen. Wir kamen dann bei mir an, und ich wusste schon, worauf das rausläuft. Er würde reinkommen wollen. (den Kopf schüttelnd) Wollte er aber nicht. Er sagte: „Nun, pass auf dich auf, Sarah." Dann kletterte er seitlich an der Wand rauf und war weg. (lächelnd) Genau wie in den Comics. Man kommt nicht mal dazu, sich zu bedanken.

DONATELLO

Raph hat Sarah später auch einmal geholfen. Und es gab andere, die in Schwierigkeiten geraten waren, für die wir Angreifer in die Flucht schlagen mussten.

MICHELANGELO

Ich lief diesen beiden Typen über den Weg, die sich in einer Gasse schlugen. Normalerweise kümmere ich mich nicht um sowas und lasse sie das unter sich ausmachen. Aber der eine hat den anderen einfach nur vermöbelt. Also zog ich dem Stärkeren einmal meine 'Chucks über den Kopf und schubste ihn ein bisschen herum, bis er sich verzog. Der andere Typ, auf dem Boden, sah ziemlich übel aus, also blieb ich bei ihm, bis ich wusste, dass er okay ist. Ich hab das immer gemacht – mit den Leuten reden. Hat Leo verrückt gemacht. Jedenfalls fragte ich ihn, warum sie sich geprügelt hatten, und er erzählte mir dass er als Begleiter arbeitete und der Kerl nicht hatte bezahlen wollen. Ich musste ihn fragen, was ein Begleiter ist. (grinsend) Ich hab versucht, nicht zu starren, aber weißt du, wir waren noch grün, auf mehr als eine Art. Ich kam nachhause und meinte nur: „Jungs, ratet mal, was ich heute rausgefunden hab?!"

DONATELLO

Wir haben nicht großartig darüber nachgedacht. Klar, wir hatten diese Frau auf unserer Seite, aber wir dachten nicht, dass das eine so große Sache wäre. Aber offensichtlich kennen einige von ihnen andere, die wieder andere kennen, und so weiter.

RAPHAEL

Ist ja nicht so, als gäb's eine Prostituiertengewerkschaft oder sowas, aber sie begegnen sich, und sie reden.

SARAH

Don hatte mir erzählt, das er und die anderen die Foot fertig machen wollten. Also erzählte ich das anderen die ich kannte, ich erzählte ihnen: „Hört mal, da sind diese echt schräg aussehenden Schildkrötentypen. Die sehen komisch aus, aber die haben mir geholfen. Die wollen die Foot fertig machen, wenn ihr also Dreck über die Foot ausgrabt – überhaupt irgend 'ne Info – lasst's mich wissen." Ein paar andere Mädels sagten, dass die Turtles ihnen auch geholfen hatten, also sprach sich die Sache rum.

LEONARDO

Ohne ihre Hilfe hätten wir wahrscheinlich die "Angriff und Flucht"-Phase nie hinter uns gelassen. Letztendlich waren diese Frauen – na ja, Frauen und ein paar Typen – unerlässlich beim Ausschalten der Foot instrumental in taking out the Foot.

MASTER SPLINTER

Ihre Hilfe zeigte uns, dass gute Taten tatsächlich auf einen zurückfallen.

RAPHAEL

Es gab da alle möglichen Verbrechen. Fürs Geld spielten die Foot im Grunde dieses Schutzspiel. Aber wenn das Geld knapp wurden, ließen sie auch mal ein paar unerfahrenere Soldaten einen Laden überfallen. Manche taten das offensichtlich auch ohne Anweisung – einfach für mehr Geld.

MARCUS

Als ich beim Big T Markt anfing, war das Erste, das sie mir beibrachten, was ich tun muss, wenn wir ausgeraubt werden. Nicht falls wird ausgeraubt werden – wenn. Ein paar Monate später passierte es dann. Ein Kerl mit einen Pistole und einer Maske, genau wie im Fernsehen. Ich war ziemlich nervös, sagte, dass ich den Safe nicht öffnen kann, und der Typ meinte nur: „Ja, ja, das weiß ich." Offensichtlich hatten sie das zur Wissenschaft gemacht. Ich ging herum, um an die anderen Kasse heranzukommen und sie zu leeren, als ich dieses... na ja, es war ein leises Geräusch. Wie „uff". Und dann fiel etwas. Ich drehe mich also um – langsam, weil ich keine Lust habe, erschossen zu werden – und der Typ ist weg. Na ja, nicht weg, aber auf dem Boden – ich konnte ihn von da wo ich stand nicht sehen. Und da steht dieser Schildkrötentyp und schwingt seine Nunchakus herum. (schmunzelnd, den Kopf schüttelnd) Ich hatte meinen Freunden immer erzählt: „Ich bin in New York. Ich habe alles gesehen. Ihr könnt mich nicht mehr überraschen." Okay, eine einsfünfzig große Schildkröte mit Nunchakus die einen Raubüberfall verhindert – doch, das hat mich überrascht.

MICHELANGELO

Dass ich Marcus geholfen habe war der pure Zufall. Wir hatten uns einen Moment getrennt, um ein paar Foot hinterher zu jagen. Ich sah den Kerl, der den Laden überfiel, aus dem Augenwinkel, also bin ich reingegangen und hab die Sache beendet. Stellte sich zwar raus, dass das nicht der Typ war, dem ich hinterhergelaufen bin, aber was soll's?

MARCUS

Der Schildkrötentyp sagte mir, dass ich die Polizei rufen soll, also habe ich das gemacht. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis die auftauchten. Michelangelo sagte: „Ich lasse dich mit dem Typen nicht allein bis die Polizei hier ist." Also kamen wir ins Gespräch.

MICHELANGELO

Marcus war cool. Er sagte mir, ich könne mir was zu trinken nehmen, wenn will, aber ich hab's gelassen. Wir haben uns über die Foot unterhalten, und darüber, was wir vorhatten. Er war interessiert, und mir macht es immer Spaß mich mal mit jemand Neuem zu unterhalten.

LEONARDO

Ich suchte überall nach Michelangelo und fand ihn letztlich im Big T Markt. Bei einem Gespräch mit dem Kassierer! Ich rannte hinein und fragte ihn, was er da tut. Er erklärte die Situation – es ergab Sinn, aber ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei, dass er das tat.

MICHELANGELO

Ich kann nichts dafür – ich rede gerne mit Leuten.

MARCUS

Leonardo war viel stiller – er sah echt nervös aus. Aber Michelangelo und ich redeten weiter. Als ich die Polizei um die Ecke kommen sah, meinte er nur: „Gut, man sieht sich!", und beide verschwanden durch den Hinterausgang. Ich musste denen erzählen, dass dieser Kerl hereingekommen war, der den Überfall verhindert hat. Sie baten mich um eine Beschreibung, und ich sagte: „Na ja... er war irgendwie... grün." (schmunzelnd) Ich dachte, sie würden mich für verrückt halten. Aber einer von ihnen sagte: „Ungefähr ein Meter fünfzig, Schildkröte, mit einem japanischen Schwert?" Und ich sagte: „Äh. Nein. Nunchakus." Er nickte nur. „Das haben wir in letzter Zeit öfter."

LEONARDO

Marcus wurde ein guter Freund, und Big T wurde ein weiterer Supermarkt, in dem wir willkommen waren.

MARCUS

Michelangelo und die anderen… Sie sind die höflichsten Typen, die ich je in meinem Leben getroffen habe. Als ich Mr. Kyu – ihm gehört der Laden – als ich ihm von diesem Überfall erzählte, sagte er mir: Wenn Michelangelo oder einen von den anderen etwas aus dem Laden wollen, gehört es ihnen. Auch wenn es Lebensmittel für hundert Dollar sind - spielt keine Rolle, das geht so in Ordnung. Aber wenn sie kommen, nehmen sie so gut wie nie etwas, und wenn sie etwas nehmen, bestehen sie darauf, dafür auch zu bezahlen.

DONATELLO

Es gibt eine Menge Versuchungen in den Straßen von New York. Na ja, die gibt es in jeder Stadt, glaube ich. Wir hätten Splinter jederzeit verlassen können. Weglaufen und uns den Foot anschließen. Anfangen, selbst Läden auszurauben. Drogen handeln. Aber ich glaube, Splinter hat uns trainiert... (hält inne) Nein, ich glaube, das war nicht das Training. Er hat uns einfach nur gesagt, woran er glaubt, uns geliebt, und vertraute genug darauf, dass wir nichts anstellen. Und das haben wir nicht.

MICHELANGELO

Wir haben mal eine Drogendeal auseinandergenommen, und als die Typen wegrannten, blieb eine Menge Crack liegen. (Nach langem Zögern) Ich war neugierig. Ich nahm ein bisschen davon mit. Ich wollte es ausprobieren, wenn keiner da ist. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass Sensei gesagt hatte, dass er sich nicht sicher sei, wie unser Körper auf bestimmtes Essen reagiert, und wir deshalb sehr vorsichtig sein müssten. Ich dachte, Mann, keine Chance zu wissen, wie ich auf dieses Zeug reagieren werde. Außerdem hatte ich gesehen, wie fertig das andere gemacht hat. Ich meine, nicht jeder der das Zeug mal probiert endet zwangsläufig so, aber wenn sie's tun, ist das echt gruselig. Ich wollte so nicht enden. Also habe ich es nicht getan. Ich hab's ins Abwasser geschmissen. (lächelnd) Vermutlich die richtige Entscheidung.

We broke up a drug deal once, and when the guys ran off, they left a bunch of crack. (long pause) I was curious. I took some with me. I was gonna try it when no one was around. But then I remembered Sensei saying how we weren't sure how food would react with our chemistry, so we had to be extra-careful. I thought, geez, no telling how this stuff's gonna react. Plus, I'd seen too many people strung out on the stuff. Not that everyone who tries it ends up like that or nothing, but when they do get like that, it's real scary. I didn't want to end up like that. So I didn't do it. Tossed it in the sluice. (smiling) Probably the right decision.

MASTER SPLINTER

Meine Söhne sie selbst sein zu lassen erwies sich als das Schwierigste für mich. Ich musste... darauf vertrauen, dass sie einen Situation sehen, die Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen und dann die richtige Entscheidung treffen konnten. Ihre Entscheidungen waren nicht immer die, die auch meine gewesen wären, aber ich hatte nie Grund, an ihnen zu zweifeln. Darauf bin ich außerordentlich stolz.


	11. Der Footclan II

XI. DER FOOTCLAN (Teil 2)

LEONARDO

Es dauerte einige Monate, aber es schien endlich, als hätten die Foot so langsam herausgefunden, wie wir vorgehen. Sie hörten auf, sich in Gruppen mit weniger als vier Leuten zu zeigen, sie tendierten dazu, sich nicht mehr in Gassen aufzuhalten, selbst, wenn sie sich dadurch offen zeigten.

DONATELLO

Wir beschlossen, dass wir etwas tun mussten, um diesen Krieg auf die nächste Ebene zu bringen. Wir führten einige Diskussionen darüber, und Splinter brachte die Idee ein, sie genau wissen zu lassen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich war mir recht sicher das dieser Shredder in Wirklichkeit Oruku Saki war. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass es ihn eventuell nervös machen würde, wenn ich ihn wissen ließe, dass ich hinter den Attacken auf seinen Clan stand.

RAPHAEL

Ich hatte eine Detektivgeschichte aus der Bücherei gelesen. Der Böse hinterließ Visitenkarten bei jedem seiner Opfer. Ich dachte, hey, wenn der Böse das machen kann, können wir Guten das auch.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Auf ihren Vorschlag hin malte ich das Kanjizeichen für "Karma" auf einige kleine Stücke Pappe, zusammen mit dem Bild einer dreiblättrigen Blüte - mein Siegel. Ich gab jedem meiner Söhne ein paar davon, um sie an die Foot weiterzugeben.

MICHELANGELO

Das hatte irgendwie was – schlag die bösen Jungs nieder, hinterlass deine Visitenkarte und verzieh dich. Ich dachte, wir würden das ein paar Monate länger machen, bevor sie's kapieren. Ich meine, sie haben lang genug gebraucht, um die Gassen zu meiden.

RAPHAEL

Ich dachte, wir wären subtil, aber der Shredder hat offensichtlich gleich verstanden. Innerhalb von, sagen wir, fünf Tagen, hatten die Foot vollständig ihre Taktik geändert.

FOOT 2

Wir wurden eines Nachts von diesen Turtles überfallen – ich hab sie nicht mal kommen sehen, hatte nicht die Zeit, mich zu wehren. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hatten sie mir ein Stück Papier in die Hand gedrückt. (schulterzuckend) Ein Bild von einer Blume und irgendwas auf Japanisch oder so. Ich brachte es dem Boss und der brachte es dem Shredder. Shredder nahm es, schaute es sich an, und wurde stocksteif. Er bewegte sich nicht, fast eine Minute. Ich dachte mir, was denn? Es ist doch nur ein Stück Papier. Aber dann zerknüllte er es langsam und ich sehe den Ausdruck in seinen Augen. (schaudernd) Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn schon wütend gesehen. Offensichtlich war das nur eine Aufwärmübung.

FOOT 4

In dem Moment an hatte sich irgendwas in seinem Hirn gelöst. Wenn ich im Rückblick einen Moment wählen müssten, an dem die Foot angefangen haben, auseinander zu fallen, wäre es dieser. Er verlor jegliches Interesse an der täglichen Routine der Foot und wurde völlig besessen davon, die Turtles zu erwischen.

FOOT 1

Plötzlich wurden viele von uns von ihren täglichen Pflichten abgezogen. Uns wurden gesagt, dass wir helfen sollten, einen Plan zu machen, mit dem wir diese Freaks vernichten konnten. Und der Shredder wollte sie nicht einfach nur zusammenschlagen. Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht einmal einfach nur tot. Er wollte, dass wir sie zusammenschlagen und sie dann zu ihm bringen. Danach wollte er sie demütigen, foltern, alles – und sie dann töten. (zögernd) Ich fand's erschreckend. Obwohl ein paar von uns gegen diese Freaks gekämpft hatte, und wir uns alle mit ihnen anlegen wollten, taten sie mir irgendwie leid. Es war schon schlimm gewesen, dem Shredder ab und zu auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es sein musste, direkt in seiner Schusslinie zu stehen.

LEONARDO

Die Foot hatten die richtige Idee, aber die Ausführung war die falsche. Selbst nach all unseren Kämpfen unterschätzten sie unsere Kraft.

ROCKY

Ich will nicht mit meinem richtigen Namen rausrücken – ich hab meiner Mama so schon genug Schande gemacht... Ich hab die Turtles zuerst getroffen, als ich zu den Muskelmännern gehört hab. So haben die uns genannt – wir sind rumgegangen und haben auf Ziele geprügelt, die der Shredder uns gesagt hat. Leute die nicht bezahlt haben, Leute, die im Weg rumstanden, so was alles. Ich musste das eigentlich nicht viel machen, vielleicht einmal die Woche. Aber an einem Tag sagten die uns, das wir eine neue Aufgabe haben. Wir sollten in ein Lagerhaus gehen, im Dunkeln rumsitzen, auf ein paar Typen einschlagen, wenn sie reinkommen und sie zum Shredder zurückbringen. Juntaro – das war der Typ, der uns unsere Aufgaben gegeben hat – er sagte, wir wüssten schon wer, wenn wir die sehen.

FOOT 3

Ich fragte Juntaro, wer das Ziel sei, aber er sagte es nicht. Er wurde ganz wortkarg und sagte: „Ihr werdet es wissen." Und ja, wir wussten es.

MICHELANGELO

Wir teilten uns in zwei Teams auf, wie wir es damals immer gemacht hatte. Ich und Leo, Donny und Raph. Wir waren nicht weit voneinander weg – vielleicht drei Blocks. Das hat uns vielleicht den Hintern gerettet.

DONATELLO

Wir liefen in eine große Gruppe Foot, und zwei von ihnen hatten eine Kiste. Bevor wir irgendetwas tun konnten, rief einer von ihnen: „Lauft! Wir decken euch!" Zwei von ihnen rannten mit der Kiste weg, der Rest machte sich kampfbereit.

RAPHAEL

Der älteste Trick, den's gibt, und wir sind drauf reingefallen wie die Deppen, die wir sind. Wir glaubten, da ist etwas Wichtiges in der Kiste, und wir müssen es zurückbekommen. Also kümmerten wir uns um die Kerle in der Gasse und liefen den anderen nach. Es stellte sich raus, das Leo und Mikey ein paar Blocks weiter genau dasselbe passierte.

LEONARDO

Ich habe versagt. Darauf läuft es hinaus. Sie hatten uns eine Falle gestellt und ich bin genau hineingelaufen. (Pause) Toller Anführer bin ich. (Pause) Mein einziger Trost ist, dass Raphael und Donatello dasselbe getan haben. Wäre ich nicht in die Falle gegangen, Don und Raph aber schon, wären sie allein in diesem Gebäude gewesen.

RAPHAEL

Wir jagten sie die Straße hinunter in ein leeres Gebäude und trafen dort Leo und Mikey, die aus der anderen Richtung kamen. Wir hatten keine Zeit für Erklärungen, also liefen wir einfach zusammen hinein und den Gang hinunter in einen Teil, der wie eine Lagerhalle aussah.

LEONARDO

Wir hielten an, um etwas Überblick zu gewinnen, und plötzlich merken wir, dass alles dunkel und still ist. Michelangelo sagte: „Jungs, ich glaube, die haben uns reingelegt." (Pause) Er hatte es vor mir bemerkt.

DONATELLO

Das Licht ging an und mit einem Mal sahen wir, dass wir eingekreist sind. Etwa fünfzig Typen mit Ketten, Baseballschlägern und so weiter.

RAPHAEL

Es gab ein, zwei Sekunden, in denen wir das alles erst einmal sacken ließen. Dann fingen die Foot an zu lachen. (schmunzelnd) Fehler. Das hat mich wütend gemacht.

FOOT 3

Rein kam sie, das Licht ging an, und wir fingen an zu lachen. Wir hatten Gerüchte gehört über diese Typen in Schildkrötenkostümen, die versuchen, uns hochgehen zu lassen, aber die sahen wirklich armselig aus.

ROCKY

Die sahen doof aus. Wie vier Kinder an Halloween oder so was. Ich dachte, au Mann, warum haben die so viele von uns hierher geschickt? Ein paar von uns reichen doch, um die fertig zu machen. Ich stellte mich hin und zeigte auf sie. „Betet schon mal, Freaks!" Dann hab ich meinen Schläger genommen und ihn nach ihnen geschwungen.

LEONARDO

Wir hatten kaum Zeit, uns eine Strategie einfallen zu lassen. Wir standen einfach Rücken an Rücken, ohne viel Raum zwischen uns, und fingen an, sie einen nach dem anderen auszuschalten. Ich versuchte, die gesamte Situation im Auge zu behalten, eine Hilfe zu sein, uns als Einheit zusammenzuhalten. Aber dafür gab es auch nicht viel Zeit. Wir hatten alle Hände voll zu tun.

RAPHAEL

Wenn man sich Kung-Fu Filme ansieht, sieht man immer, wie die bösen Jungs den Guten einer nach dem anderen angreifen. Im richtigen Leben ist das nicht so. Die rotten sich alle um dich herum zusammen, Waffen schwingend. Und eigentlich hat das auch seine Vorteile. Wenn sie nicht richtig gut sind, und das sind sie selten, dann schlagen sie sich ziemlich oft versehentlich aufeinander ein. Und wenn du welche K.o. schlägst, bilden die so eine Art menschlichen Schild zwischen dir und den anderen. Auf der anderen Seite heißt das natürlich auch, dass du gegen mehrere Leute auf einmal kämpfen musst, und das ist nicht leicht.

MICHELANGELO

Sensei und Leo hatten über diesen „selbstlosen Zustand" geredet, wo du so intensiv kämpfst, dass du dich irgendwie darin verlierst. Leo sagte, dass er ihn ein paar Mal erreicht hat, aber der Rest von uns hatte das nie. Wir dachten, es ginge einfach nur darum, dass alles ganz glatt läuft oder so. (den Kopf schüttelnd) Ist es aber nicht. Ist eine ganz andere Sache. In dieser Nacht, als wir in dieser Falle saßen, das war die erste Nacht, in der ich dort war. Wie es aussieht, waren wir das alle. Und im Nachhinein war's ziemlich gruselig. Ich meine, da kommen dreizehn Typen auf mich zu. Man könnte meinen, mein Hirn müsste total überlaufen oder so. Aber nein, in Wirklichkeit fühlte es sich an, als wäre alles viel langsamer geworden. Ich konnte die Situation überblicken, mir mein nächstes Ziel aussuchen, mich für das nächste Maneuver entscheiden und es anwenden – alles im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Und während ich einen Zug machte, konnte ich über den nächsten planen.

DONATELLO

Ich hatte meinen Brüdern gegenüber einen Vorteil – meine Waffe hatte die größte Reichweite. Ich schwang sie viel herum, was uns ein wenig Luft verschaffte. (schmunzelnd) Außerdem hätte ich fast Michelangelo bewusstlos geschlagen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.

MICHELANGELO

An einem Punkt wusste ich, dass ich mich ducken musste. Ich wusste ehrlich nicht wieso – ich habe nichts gesehen oder gehört, dass es wie eine gute Idee erscheinen ließ. Glücklicherweise habe ich es nicht in Frage gestellt. Ich ging in die Hocke, gerade als Donnys Bo über meinen Kopf sauste. Dann war ich wieder oben und habe weitergekämpft. Ich hab daran nicht einmal einen weiteren Gedanken verschwendet, bis es vorbei war.

DONATELLO

Wir alle. Wir alle hatten diesen „selbstlosen Zustand" erreicht, den Sensei beschrieben hatte, in dem du auf der Stelle siehst, was du tun musst, auch wenn du es noch nie zuvor getan hast. Ich wünschte, wir hätten diesen Kampf auf Video. Und das nicht nur, weil es lustig wäre, sich das anzusehen. (lachend) Aber ich würde gerne mal sehen, was wir eigentlich gemacht haben. Ich habe ein paar Techniken angewendet, die ich weder vorher angewendet hatte noch danach. Das hat jeder von uns. Es wäre echt großartig, sie analysieren und unserem Training hinzufügen zu können.

LEONARDO

Die wenigen Male, die ich im selbstlosen Zustand war, war ich darüber erstaunt, wie viel besser ich kämpfte. Aber als wir alle vier ihn erreichten... (kopfschüttelnd) Hätten wir ihn nicht erreicht, hätten sie uns vermutlich erledigt. Doch so, wie es war, fühlten wir uns, als hätten wir den ganzen Footclan erledigen können, nicht nur die fünfzig, die wir geschafft haben.

RAPHAEL

Auf einmal drehten sich alle Foot, die wir nicht zu Boden geschlagen hatten, um und rannten weg. Ich wollte ihnen hinterher, aber Leo rief, ich solle anhalten. Ich drehte mich um, um ihn anzusehen, und zum ersten Mal merkte ich, was passiert war. Da stehen meine drei Brüder, die Waffen im Anschlag, keuchend, vorbereitet auf mehr... und etwa vierzig Typen liegen entweder bewusstlos oder fast bewegungsunfähig auf dem Boden. (zögernd) Es war das erste Mal, das mir klar wurde... wie mächtig wir vier eigentlich waren. Ich meine, vorher hatten wir ein paar Typen überfallen und niedergeschlagen. Große Sache. Dieses Mal hatten sie uns überfallen, fünfzig gegen vier. Und wir haben ihnen immer noch die Hintern versohlt.

DONATELLO

Mikey hielt seine Nunchucks hoch und gab diesen irrsinnigen Schrei von sich. So eine Art urgewaltigen Siegesschrei.

MICHELANGELO

Keine Ahnung, wo der herkam. Es fühlte sich aber gut an.

RAPHAEL

Mikey gab diesen Siegesschrei von sich, und wir alle machten mit. Dann warf Leo Senseis Karte auf den Boden, neben den Haufen Körper, und sagte: „Zerstreuen", also liefen wir alle zurück ins Versteck.

ROCKY

Ich erinnre mich an rein gar nichts. Ich hab nach dem ersten Freak gehauen und dann wurd's dunkel. Wachte etwa zwei Stunden später auf, wie's aussah war ich da einer der ersten. Diese Freaks hatten uns total alle gemacht. Ein paar von den anderen Jungs haben geblutet, aber die meisten sind einfach nur umgehauen worden, wie ich.

FOOT 3

Mein letzter Tag bei den Foot. Als wir wieder zu uns kamen, hinkten die meisten meiner Kumpels zurück zum Hauptquartier. Ich nicht. Ich meine, was für eine Gang war das? Da war dieser klingenschwingende Irre der uns zwang, gegen diese abgedrehten Ninja Turtles zu kämpfen. Wenn so etwas passiert, fängt man an, darüber nachzudenken, dass ein Job bei McDonald's vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht ist, wissen Sie?

ROCKY

Wir sind alle zurück ins Hauptquartier. Wir hatten Probleme, genug Leute zu finden, die noch fahren konnten – den meisten war irgendwie schummrig. Der Shredder wartete auf uns. Als er uns reinhumpeln sah, ich glaub da wusste er schon, dass die Turtles nicht kommen würden. (schaudernd) Er drehte durch. Fing an, auf uns einzuschlagen. Als hätten wir davon an dem Abend nicht schon genug gehabt. Schon mal eine verpasst bekommen von einem Typen mit Klingen an den Händen? Nicht lustig.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Als meine Söhne zurückkehrten, konnte ich sehen, dass ihnen an diesem Abend etwas zugestoßen war. Sie alle hatten Verletzungen, viele davon schwer. Jedoch schienen sie dies nicht zu bemerken. Ich bemerkte einen Glanz in ihren Augen, einer der nur zu sehen ist wenn eine große Schlacht geschlagen und gewonnen wurde. Ich kannte den größten Teil der Geschichte, ehe sie begannen, sie zu erzählen.

DONATELLO

Kaum waren wir zuhause, fingen wir an, rasselten wir Splinter die Geschichte herunter, aber er sagte nur: „Beruhigt euch, meine Söhne. Lasst mich zuerst eure Wunden versorgen." Wir meinten nur so etwas wie: „Wie, was für Verletzungen, uns geht's gut, mach dir keine Sorgen um uns." Aber dann schauten wir endlich an uns herunter. Letztlich ging's uns wohl doch nicht so gut.

LEONARDO

Wir waren sogar in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand. Es muss ein riesiger Adrenalinschub gewesen sein, der uns nachhause gebracht hat, denn auf einmal merkte ich, dass ich Schmerzen hatte. Nicht nur an einer Stelle – überall.

DONATELLO

Ich hatte an der Schulter einen üblen Treffer kassiert, knapp über der Stelle, wo sie in den Panzer übergeht – ich hatte da eine Weile eine hässliche Prellung. Meine Hände waren auch ziemlich zerschunden. Meine Beine waren ein oder zweimal von Ketten getroffen worden, also hatte ich da auch einige blaue Flecke und habe etwas geblutet. Aber ich bin noch bei Weitem am besten davongekommen. Die anderen konnten gut eine Woche nicht richtig laufen.

RAPHAEL

Ich merke, das Michelangelos Arm blutet und will gerade was sagen, da merke ich, dass mich alle komisch ansehen. Meinen Kopf. Du weißt schon, dieser Du-hast-da-was-zwischen-den-Zähnen-Blick. Ich fasse mir an die Schläfe, und alles ist klebrig. Offensichtlich war einer von den Typen mit den Messern näher an mich herangekommen, als ich gedacht hatte. Er hat mich an der rechten Kopfseite geschnitten, direkt hinter der Wange, und das hat ziemlich übel geblutet. Ich hatte es nicht mal gemerkt. Ich hab immer noch die Narbe, wenn man genau hinsieht.

MICHELANGELO

Das war echt schräg, weißt du? Wir hatten diesen Kampf, rannten nachhause und dachten, wir hätten denen echt in den Hintern getreten. Na ja, hatten wir auch, aber keiner von uns hatte gemerkt, dass wir auch verletzt waren. Sensei gingen die Verbände aus – Donny musste an die Oberfläche laufen und mehr besorgen.

RAPHAEL

Wir waren komplett aus dem Rennen. Donny ging's nach einer Nacht Schlaf schon wieder ganz gut, aber der Rest von uns brauchte viel länger. Splinter sagte das Sparring, den Unterricht, alles, für Tage ab. Wir lagen einfach nur im Bett, lasen viel, hörten Radio. (grinsend) Und natürlich redeten wir darüber, wie übel wir denen die Hintern versohlt hatten.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Während sich meine Söhne erholten, verbrachte ich viel Zeit damit, über unseren nächsten Zug zu meditieren. Ich war mir sicher, dass wir nun das Ziel waren und unser derzeitiger Angriffsplan daher nicht mehr angemessen.

MICHELANGELO

Splinter ließ uns eine Weile darüber reden, wie toll wir doch waren – tagelang sogar. Aber dann stopfte er uns mit einem einzelnen Satz das Maul. „Ja, ihr habt den Kampf sehr deutlich für euch entschieden. Es war äußerst günstig, dass sie keine Schusswaffen hatten." Plötzlich hielten wir alle inne und dachten nach. Ja, wie schwer wäre es gewesen mit vier Foot mit Gewehren auf der Tribüne? Vier gut abgepasste, gut gezielte Schüsse – das war's Leute.

LEONARDO

Ja, wir haben gewonnen – sie haben nicht bekommen, was sie wollten. Aber hätte auch nur einer von ihnen daran gedacht, dass sie diesen Kampf mit normalen Waffen nicht gewinnen können, wenn nur einer von daran gedacht hätte, eine Pistole mitzubringen, wäre einer von uns mit Sicherheit tot. Oder wir alle. (Pause) Dieser Gedanke und der Gedanken, dass ich es war, der uns in diese Falle geführt hatte, ließen mich für die nächste Woche sehr in mich zurückgezogen werden. Wenn man mich ansah, hätte man denken können, wir hätten verloren.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Leonardo hatte der Kampf sehr mitgenommen. Er glaubte, als Anführer versagt zu haben. Ich musste ihm zeigen, dass er sie zwar in eine Falle geführt hatte, ja, aber wir dafür nun umso mehr Informationen hatten, mit denen wir solche Fallen in Zukunft meiden konnten. Zudem hatte Leonardo nie aufgegeben. Er mochte sie in eine Falle geführt haben, doch er hatte sie auch wieder herausgeführt.

DONATELLO

Wir waren uns alle einig, dass wir die Strategie ändern mussten. Vorher hatten wir uns auf die Foot gestürzt, als wären sie die Ziele. Nun war klar, dass wir die waren, auf die man zielte.

LEONARDO

Sensei stellte eine Sache klar: Welche Taktik wir auch wählten, sie müsste die Verkörperung des Ninjutsu sein – der Kunst der Unsichtbarkeit. Wir wussten, dass sie uns töten würden, wenn sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatten, also waren wir entschlossen, ihnen keine weitere einzuräumen.

RAPHAEL

Wir alle waren uns einig, dass wir sie dort treffen mussten, wo sie lebten. Aber wir wussten nicht wirklich, wo das war.

MICHELANGELO

Unser größtes Problem war, dass wir rein gar nichts über die Foot wussten. (schulterzuckend) Mussten wir bis dahin ja auch nicht. Wir haben ihnen einfach eins auf die Nuss gegeben, wenn wir sie trafen. Aber wenn wir die Sache clever angehen wollten, mussten wir auf ihrem Gebiet arbeiten. Und verdammt, wir wussten nicht einmal, wo das war.

DONATELLO

Wir sagten dauernd Dinge wie: „Wenn wir wüssten, wo sie ihre Lieferwagen parken, könnten wir dies tun" oder „Wenn wir wüssten, wo sie sich treffen, könnten wir das tun". Irgendwann traf es uns – wir konnten ein paar Gefallen einfordern.

MARCUS

Mikey kam eines Abends vorbei. Das war cool, aber ich war überrascht. Ich dachte echt nicht, dass ich ihn noch mal sehen würde. Er wollte etwas über die Foot wissen – alles, was ich ihm erzählen konnte. Das war nicht viel, wie sich herausstellte, aber mehr, als er vorher gehabt hatte.

SARAH

Ich hab die Turtlejungs 'nen guten Monat oder so nicht gesehen gehabt, aber dann tauchte Don auf. Er wollte mit mir reden, aber er hatte Angst, dass ihn wer sieht, also gehen wir zu mir – nicht das Zimmer, nur der Flur. Wir quatschten ein bisschen. Er wollte alles über die Foot wissen – wo sie sind, wo sie sich treffen, irgendwas.

DONATELLO

Als ich fragte, sagte Sarah, dass sie Informationen hätte, dass sie aber noch mehr beschaffen könnte. Also verabredeten wir uns eine Woche später noch einmal.

SARAH

In dieser Woche fand ich soviel über die Foot raus, wie ich konnte. Ich fragte alle, die ich kannte nach denen – aus was für Häuser man sie rauskommen sieht, so was alles. Als ich Don dann 'ne Woche später noch mal traf, brachte er 'ne Karte mit, und wir markierten alle Häuser und Orte, von denen ich gehört hatte. Don war richtig froh. Er sagte: „Die Foot sind erledigt", und ich sagte ihm, dass ich das echt hoffe. Ich dachte eigentlich nicht, dass die Jungs das allein machen können, aber na ja, man gibt die Hoffnung halt nicht auf.

DONATELLO

Als wir glaubten, die Informationen zu haben, die wir brauchten, mussten wir noch entscheiden, was zu tun war.

MICHELANGELO

Es gab vier Gebäude, in denen offensichtlich ein Haufen Foot aktiv waren. Eines davon war leer, als wir es uns ansahen – und natürlich war es das einzige in der Nähe.

LEONARDO

Es schien ein zentrales Hauptquartier zu geben und zwei kleinere Gebäude – wir nannten sie Satelliten. Dort trafen sie sich, bewahrten ihre Waffen auf, solche Sachen.

RAPHAEL

Keiner dieser drei Punkte lag irgendwo in der Nähe des Verstecks und wir waren echt nicht scharf darauf, quer durch New York zu rennen, nur um da reinzukommen. Wir brauchten ein Auto.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich beharrte darauf, dass keiner unserer Freunde in diesen Kampf mit hineingezogen werden sollte. Daher dachte ich nicht im Traum daran, eines ihrer Fahrzeuge auszuleihen. Wenn man ihre Nummernschilder zurückverfolgte, brächte es sie in ernste Gefahr.

LEONARDO

Michelangelo hatte eine großartige Idee. Er sagte: „Hey, was ist mit diesem Hockeytypen?" Schließlich bekämpfte er die Foot schon – er wäre sicher bereit, uns zu helfen. Das Problem war, dass wir nicht wussten, wie wir Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen sollten. Wir verbrachten sechs Nächte auf den Dächern, nur um ihn zu finden.

CASEY

Eines Nachts war ich auf der Jagd, wie in den meisten Nächten, und ich höre, wie jemand meinen Namen ruft. Es war einer von den Turtles – Leonardo. Er ließ mich ihm aufs Dach folgen. Ich hatte sie eine Weile nicht gesehen und er erzählte mir, dass sie nun verfolgt würden, sich also ruhig verhalten mussten. Aber er sagte auch, dass sie versuchen würden, einen großen Zug zu machen, und fragte, ob ich ihnen helfen würde. Machst du Witze? Die Foot endgültig platt machen? Natürlich bin ich dabei!

MICHELANGELO

Leo nahm Casey mit ins Versteck, was seltsam war. Wir hatten nie jemanden einfach so zu uns eingeladen. Natürlich dachte ich, dass es klasse war. Ein Gast beim Abendessen!

CASEY

Mann, die Umstände waren echt seltsam. Sie versuchten mir, von ihrem Masterplan zu erzählen, und da war ich und hing einfach nur mit ihnen in ihrer Bude in der Kanalisation rum. Letzten Endes kamen wir dann doch auf den Punkt, und sie erzählten mir, was sie von mir wollten.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Wir mussten gegenüber Casey betonen, dass dies keine Operation sein würde, die sich auf eine Nacht beschränkte. Es würde notwendig werden, einige Nächte lang Informationen zu sammeln, ehe wir zuschlagen konnten.

CASEY

Mein Gedanke war: Zur Hölle, ihr wisst wo sie sind – geht mit gezogenen Waffen rein, klar? Aber sie sahen das anders.

LEONARDO

Wir erklärten ihm, dass wir wahrscheinlich an jedem Punkt nur eine Chance haben würden und wir sicherstellen wollten, dass wir sie jedes Mal hart treffen. Sinnlos, wenn da nur zwei Typen waren. Wir wollten jedes Mal signifikanten Schaden anrichten.

CASEY

Ich stimmte ihnen letztlich doch zu, es auf ihre Art zu machen. Sie schienen viel mehr über die Sache nachgedacht zu haben als ich, also dachte ich mir, klar, ich mache mit.

RAPHAEL

(schmunzelnd, einen Finger in die Luft haltend) Operation Amputation, Phase Eins – das Satellitenhauptquartier West.

MICHELANGELO

(grinsend) Kurven mit Casey. So nannte ich es. Casey kam vorbei und nahm uns in seinem Truck mit. Wir sind vorher nie in einem Auto gewesen! Die Stadt bei Nacht vorbeisausen zu sehen war so cool. Ich hab das seitdem natürlich noch öfter gemacht, aber ich erinnere mich daran, wie cool es sich das erste Mal angefühlt hat.

DONATELLO

Er setzte uns etwa zwei oder drei Blocks vom eigentlichen Gebäude entfernt ab, dann näherten wir uns von mehreren Seiten.

CASEY

Ein Wort für diese Nächte: Lang-wei-lig. Ich saß in meinem Truck und nickte ein, Nacht um Nacht. Ich dachte immer daran, dass da all diese Foot herumliefen, und hier war ich und machte Nickerchen. Nacht um Nacht. (schulterzuckend) Aber ich hatte angeboten zu helfen und mein Wort gegeben, also schluckte ich's runter. Ich habe mir dann Bücher zum Lesen mitgenommen.

LEONARDO

Wir waren beim ersten Gebäude übervorsichtig. Wir wussten, dass es nicht das zentrale Hauptquartier war, es war eher eine Außenbasis und ein Lagerhaus für gestohlene Waren. Aber wir waren sicher, dass wir nur einen Versuch haben würden, also verbrachten wir die erste Nacht auf dem Dach und beobachteten nur, wie die Foot kamen und gingen. In der nächsten Nacht brachen Donatello und ich durch das Dach ein, während Michelangelo und Raphael darauf blieben.

RAPHAEL

Das war ziemlich... anspannend. Ich meine, wir hatten uns vorher schon in Teams aufgeteilt, aber dabei waren wir immer weg und haben unser eigenes Ding durchgezogen. Mikey und ich saßen auf dem Dach fest und konnten nur zusehen und abwarten.

MICHELANGELO

Wir waren wirklich nervös. Jedes Mal, wenn wir ein Geräusch gehört haben, dachten wir: „Oh nein, sie wurden erwischt" und fragten uns, ob wir hineinstürmen sollten.

DONATELLO

Wir beobachteten einige Tage – wir suchten nach einer guten Lücke. Wir wollten nicht völlig in der Unterzahl sein, aber wir wollten unseren Zug auch nicht machen, wenn keiner da war – das hätte einfach nicht denselben Effekt gehabt. Wir hatten entschieden, dass dreißig Foot für uns in Ordnung waren – genug um sie zu schlagen, aber nicht genug, um die Chance zu bekommen, ein Gewehr zu holen oder Verstärkung zu holen.

LEONARDO

Die Foot hatten erwähnt, dass sie Anfang der Woche eine Lieferung erhalten würden. Ich war der Ansicht, dass das der beste Zeitpunkt sein könnte, unseren Zug zu machen – kurz nachdem sie alles geliefert hatten.

CASEY

Irgendwann sagten sie, dass sie am nächsten Tag zuschlagen würden, und ich dachte: „Endlich – meine Chance, ein paar Typen zu vermöbeln!" Aber dann sagten sie mir, dass sie wollten, dass ich wieder im Truck warte! Ich meinte nur: „Ihr wollt mich doch auf den Arm nehmen!"

LEONARDO

Casey war schwer davon zu überzeugen. Ich sagte ihm, schau mal, wir sind meilenweit von Zuhause entfernt, und wenn du aufgehalten wirst oder bewusstlos geschlagen, sind wir von Foot umzingelt ohne eine Chance, nachhause zu kommen. Es ist nicht so, als könnten wir ein Taxi rufen.

CASEY

Letzten Endes sagte ich, dass ich's mache, aber ich meinte es eigentlich nicht so. Ich glaubte, diese Typen seien ihnen überlegen, und dass sie meine Hilfe brauchen würden, wenn sie einmal drin waren.

LEONARDO

Donatello hatte den großartigen Einfall, dass wir einen klaren Vorteil hätten, wenn wir den Strom abschalten.

RAPHAEL

Wir sehen im Dunkeln ziemlich gut – ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine genetische Sache ist oder einfach nur eine Nebenwirkung davon, dass wir so lange in der Kanalisation gelebt haben.

DONATELLO

Dann kam die große Nacht. Wir trafen uns auf dem Dach, schüttelten uns die Hände und gingen an die Arbeit. Sie ließen sich hinunter auf den Boden, während ich den Strom abschaltete. In dem Moment, in dem ich das tat, liefen sie ins Gebäude, mit mir gleich hinter ihnen.

MICHELANGELO

Raph und ich kümmerten uns um den Vorderausgang, Leo um den Hinterausgang. Das war mutig – soweit er wusste, würden alle hinten raus laufen –, aber er bestand darauf. Donny sollte sich ihm ein paar Sekunden später anschließen, also dachte ich, das geht schon OK.

DONATELLO

Ein großer Fehler in meinem Plan – draußen in der Gasse stand eine Straßenlaterne, und die beleuchtete einen Teil des Lagerhauses durch die vernagelten Fenster. Also war es nicht ganz so dunkel, wie ich gehofft hatte. Tatsächlich machte es im Endeffekt keinen Unterschied. Wir hatten die meisten von ihnen eh schon ausgeschaltet ehe, wir an diesen Punkt kamen.

MICHELANGELO

Ich glaube, keiner von uns hat diesen „selbstlosen Zustand" erreicht, aber ich glaube, das musste auch keiner von uns. Der ganze Kampf dauerte etwa drei Minuten. Keiner entkam. Wir haben sie alle umgehauen.

LEONARDO

Als wir fertig waren, war ich bereit, die Anweisung zum Zerstreuen zu geben, aber Michelangelo und Raphael hatten sich ihr eigenes kleines Ende zusammengebraut.

RAPHAEL

Als ich und Mikey in der Zeit davor auf dem Dach festgesessen hatten, um nichts zu beobachten, haben wir uns etwas unterhalten. Wir beschlossen, dass Mikey diesmal die Visitenkarte hinterlassen würde, weil er gut zeichnen kann.

MICHELANGELO

Raph gab mir eine Sprühdose und ich sprühte das Kanjizeichen für „Karma" auf den Fußboden, richtig groß, zusammen mit Splinters Siegel. Das war ziemlich schwierig – ich hatte vorher nie mit Sprühfarbe geübt und das Licht war nicht besonders gut, aber ich denke, es sah cool aus. Dann warf ich die Sprühdose in die Ecke und wir liefen nach draußen. Ich hab aber alle Türen auf gelassen.

CASEY

Ich wollte zehn Minuten abwarten, ehe ich ihnen folge. Ich hoffte, keiner von ihnen wäre tot oder so was. Ich war nicht mal bei sechs angekommen, als sie wieder beim Truck ankamen, jubelnd und johlend. „Was ist? Kalte Füße gekriegt?"

RAPHAEL

Ich meinte: „Kalte Füße? Die sind kaltgestellt!", und dann gab Mikey seinen Siegesschrei von sich und wir alle machten mit.

CASEY

(schmunzelnd) Ich werd ehrlich sein: Ich wollte auch wen in den Hinter treten. Aber mir wurde klar, japp, die wussten was sie tun. Und sie brauchten meine Hilfe auf dem Gebiet nicht. Sie brauchten wen, der sie fährt. (schulterzuckend) Ich dachte mir: Wenn es das ist, was ich tun muss, um zu helfen, die Foot zu vernichten, dann fahre ich, klar.

LEONARDO

Auf dem Rückweg ließen wir Casey die Polizei rufen. Sie fuhren dorthin, fanden die ganzen bewusstlosen Typen mit der ganzen Hehlerware und warfen sie alle ins Gefängnis.

RAPHAEL

Wir kamen in die Zeitung und so was alles. Na gut, sie haben uns nicht erwähnt, aber da war ein Foto vom Lagerhaus, zusammen mit Mikeys Zeichnung. Die Zeitung schrieb, dass ein „anonymer Hinweis" dazu geführt habe, was wohl irgendwie richtig ist.

MICHELANGELO

Ich bin sicher, der Shredder hat die Krise gekriegt, als er das gesehen hat.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich war äußerst zufrieden mit dem ersten Sieg meiner Söhne. Es trug sicherlich dazu bei, dass Leonardo seine Zuversicht als Anführer wiedergewann.


	12. Der Footclan III

XXI. DER FOOTCLAN (Teil 3)

MICHELANGELO

Aus irgendeinem dämlichen Grund kam der Shredder auf die Idee, dass der beste Weg, uns loszuwerden, wäre, Mutant mit Mutant zu bekämpfen. Stellte sich raus, dass er über Mutagene nicht mehr wusste als wir.

ROCKY

Sprach sich rum, dass Shredder Freiwillige suchte. Er sagte, dass er ein paar von uns echt stark machen will, damit wir die Turtles platt machen können. Ich und Bob meinten, klar, machen wir. Wir haben dem Shredder getraut, was nicht so schlau war. Stelle sich raus, dass er das schon mal probiert hat mit zwei anderen Typen. Haben's nicht vertragen – sie sind gestorben. Shredder hat uns das natürlich nicht gesagt.

DONATELLO

Shredder stahl eine Art Mutagen aus einem biochemischen Labor – keine Ahnung, woher er wusste, was oder wo es war. Könnte dasselbe Zeug gewesen sein, dass uns erschaffen hat. Dann beschaffte er etwas Rhinozeros- und Warzenschwein-DNS, um sie mit diesen Typen zu kombinieren. Instantmutant, dachte er. Na ja, schon, irgendwie.

ROCKY

Es tat weh, Alter. Es hat richtig, richtig böse wehgetan. Manchmal wach ich auf und schrei wie'n Kleinkind, weil ich davon geträumt hab, dass ich wieder mutiere. Wie auch immer, nach ein paar Tagen wachen ich und Bob auf, und wir sind auch Freaks, genau wie die Turtles. Plötzlich war ich groß und voll hässlich und konnte nix machen. Ich hab ewig gebraucht, um mich an diesen Körper zu gewöhnen. Das hat Shredder wütend gemacht. Er wollte, dass wir rausgehen und die Turtles vermöbeln, sofort, ich konnt nicht mal aufstehen. Musste stehen lernen, gehen, alles noch mal von vorn. Einer von den Foot kam rein, als ich gerade versucht hab, meine Beine wieder ans Laufen zu kriegen,. Ich hüpfte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er sagte: „Heiße Moves, Rocksteady", also nannten mich alle so. Sie haben Bob irgendwann „Bebop" genannt. Bebop und Rocksteady. (grinsend) Irgendwie gut. Wie auch immer, ungefähr 'ne Woche, nachdem sie uns gefreakt hatten, sagte Shredder, dass wir jetzt die Turtles töten sollen. Ich dachte echt nicht, dass ich bereit war. Ich meine, ich konnte da kaum laufen, siehste? Aber Shredder war ungeduldig – wollte sie tot, will sie jetzt tot. Er gab uns ein paar Knarren und so und lässt uns raus und die Turtles jagen.

RAPHAEL

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was Shredder sich dabei dachte. Vielleicht würden wir kämpfen und denken, dass wir die Typen vielleicht nicht so hart bekämpfen sollten, weil sie Mutanten sind?

DONATELLO

Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier Ost, als wir ein paar Foot sahen, die sich in einer Gasse versteckten. Wir beschlossen, sie zu jagen, idiotisch wie wir waren.

LEONARDO

Ich hätte sie zurückrufen sollen. Es ging mir durch den Kopf, dass man uns vielleicht eine Falle stellte, aber ich weiß nicht – es war nicht stark genug. Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich hätte sagen sollen: „Wir sollten uns auf die Aufgabe vor uns konzentrieren." (kopfschüttelnd) Wie sich rausstellte, war es keine so große Sache. Wir kamen gut durch. Aber ich könnte mich immer noch dafür in den Hintern beißen. Von da an habe ich mich selbst nicht mehr in Frage.

RAPHAEL

Wir biegen um die Ecke in eine Gasse, und die ganzen Foot klettern die Feuerleitern rauf. Ich will ihnen gerade hinterher springen, als ich dieses seltsame Lachen höre. Echt tief.

MICHELANGELO

Ich sah dieses Wesen hinter diesem Müllcontainer hervorkommen. Riesiger Kerl mit Nashornkopf. Ein Teil von mir dachte: „Wow, ein Mutant, wie ich!", aber der größte Teil von mir bemerkte das Gewehr, das er festhielt.

DONATELLO

Ich drehte mich in die Richtung um, aus der wir gekommen waren, im Glauben, dass wir uns vor der Sache einfach drücken könnten, aber da stand nun ein anderer Kerl. Riesig. Warzenschwein. Schwer bewaffnet. Da habe ich angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen.

ROCKY

Ich erinner mich dran, wie die mich angeglotzt haben. Und ich fühlte mich... Weiß nicht. Hauptsächlich stark, so: „Ja, hier werdet ihr sterben, ihr Freaks". Und gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich wie: „Hört auf, mich so anzustarren!"

RAPHAEL

Er sagte: „Ihr seid erledigt, Freaks." Obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, dass das ein harter Kampf werden würde, musste ich darüber irgendwie lachen. Ich sagte: „Seht mal, wer hier wen ‚Freak' nennt."

ROCKY

Einer von denen sagte: „Wen nennste hier ‚Freak'?" Zuerst wurde ich echt sauer, aber dann dachte ich drüber nach. Er hatte recht, siehste? Ich meine, ich bin jetzt wie die Turtles. Also sollten die meine Freunde sein, nicht Shredder. Und stattdessen versuchte ich irgendwie diese AK zu benutzen, um sie wegzuballern.

LEONARDO

Irgendwann hoben sie ihre Waffen, und wir warfen uns hinter den Müllcontainer, während Bebop und Rocksteady weiter in die Gasse feuerten. Mikey war direkt neben mir und sah etwas panisch aus. Ich habe einfach nur das hier gemacht. (hebt die Hand, die Handflächen nach außen) Versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das Ganze nicht so hoffnungslos war, wie es aussah.

MICHELANGELO

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab irgendwie Angst vor Gewehren. Na ja, ich glaub, die hat jeder, aber ich eben mehr als andere. Als ich Bebop und Rocksteady mit ihren Gewehren gesehen habe, habe ich erst einmal Panik bekommen. So im Sinne von: „Das war's. Gegen Schusswaffen kommen wir nicht an." Aber so ging es nicht aus.

DONATELLO

Irgendwas an der Szene kam mir seltsam vor. Ich habe erst später herausgefunden, was. Man nimmt also diesen Kerl, lässt ihn mutieren, macht ihn extrem groß und stark. Und dann gibt man ihm... eine Schusswaffe? Warum gibt man ihm nicht direkt das Gewehr und lässt die Mutation aus? Ich bin nie hinter die Logik dabei gestiegen, aber ich glaube, das ist der Shredder auch nicht. Gute Nachrichten für uns.

ROCKY

Sah aus, als könnte ich die Knarre nicht so gut brauchen – meine Finger sind echt dick, und ich krieg sie nicht richtig über den Abzug. Und ich bin eh kein toller Schießer. Ich hab dann in diesen Laden reingeballert. Muss da ungefähr fünfzig Kugeln reingepumpt haben. Zum Glück war da keiner drin, sonst hätte ich sicher wen erschossen.

RAPHAEL

Ich konnte Leo von meinem Versteck aus sehen. Er streckte einen Finger aus, wie eine Pistole, und schlug mit der Kante seiner anderen Hand drauf. (führt das vor) Das ist so eine Sache, die zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt absolut keinen Sinn ergibt. Aber es ist seltsam: wenn wir kämpfen, haben wir so eine Verbindung und müssen eigentlich nicht reden. Wir wissen instinktiv, was der andere meint. Ich wusste, was diese Geste hieß – es bedeutete, dass ich die Waffe unschädlich machen soll und mir keine Gedanken machen um den Freak, der sie festhält.

ROCKY

Ich schaute mich dann mal um, und Bebop fuchtelte mit den Armen, also hörte ich auf, zu schießen. Sieht so aus, als hätte ich ihn auch fast erschossen.

RAPHAEL

Endlich gab es eine Feuerpause, und ich stürze mich wieder nach draußen auf Bebop, mit gezogenen Sai. Ich zielte direkt auf sein Gewehr. Ich dachte... Ich weiß nicht, dass mein Sai durch das Ding durch schneiden würde. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht hab – das ist Stahl auf Stahl. Es hat einfach nur sehr laut gescheppert. Aber ich hab es mit ziemlich viel Kraft erwischt, und Rocksteady ließ es fallen.

LEONARDO

Ich sprintete hinüber zu Rocksteady, schlug mit der Schwertscheide auf sein Gewehr und brachte es damit zu Boden. Ich trat es hinter mich und stellte mich ihm direkt gegenüber.

MICHELANGELO

Als die Schusswaffen kein Thema mehr waren dachte ich so was wie, puh, jetzt ist es so gut wie vorbei. Nichts da.

ROCKY

Eigentlich war ich ziemlich froh, die Knarre fallen gelassen zu haben. Ich war nicht an Knarren gewöhnt. Aber Dinge mit den Fäusten kaputtmachen? Das konnte ich gut.

DONATELLO

Bebop und Rocksteady holten beide Schläger hervor und fingen an, sie zu schwingen. Das machte mir zuerst Sorgen, aber wir merkten, dass es recht leicht war, ihnen auszuweichen. Sie... schlugen um sich, kann man wohl am besten sagen. Kein Problem, sich wegzuducken. Aber das machte es nicht leichter, sie zu besiegen.

ROCKY

Sie hauten immer weiter mit ihren Stöcken und Nunchucks auf mich ein. Bevor ich gefreakt wurde, wär ich beim ersten Treffer umgefallen. Aber jetzt tat das fast nicht weh. Machte mich nur sauer, weil ich machen konnte, was ich wollte, ich hab einfach nicht zurückschlagen können.

DONATELLO

Raph und ich kümmerten uns um Bebop, während Leo und Mike sich an Rocksteady versuchten. Komplettes Unentschieden auf beiden Seiten der Gasse. Wir schlugen auf sie ein, ohne Ergebnis. Sie versuchten uns zu treffen, ohne Ergebnis. Das ging minutenlang so. Ich wurde langsam müde.

RAPHAEL

Ich war versucht, ihm an die Kehle zu gehen, wörtlich. Die Sai nehmen und ernsthaft Blut einfordern. Aber Sensei hält nicht viel von dieser Art zu kämpfen. (schmunzelnd) „Nicht viel davon halten" ist nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck. Er sagte mir, dass ich nie Blut fordern darf, niemals, wenn es einen anderen Weg gibt. Also ging mir die ganze Zeit dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf – „Find einen anderen Weg, find einen anderen Weg". Ich ließ mich etwas zurückfallen, Don etwas mehr eingreifen, versuchte, hier irgendwo eine Lücke zu finden. Auf einmal sah ich dieses Glänzen – die Straßenlaterne spiegelte sich in Bebops Nasenring. Ich denke mir, wer nicht wagt, oder? Nachdem Bebop einen weiteren lahmen Schlag versucht hatte, sprang ich hoch, griff mir seinen Nasenring und zog ihn kräftig nach unten. Genaugenommen baumelte ich daran. Er quiekte und fiel auf die Knie, und ich rollte aus dem Weg.

DONATELLO

Ich sah, wie Raphael das tat, und ein Teil von mir dachte: „Autsch, das ist fies". Der andere Teil dachte: „Hey, warum hab ich nicht daran gedacht?"

RAPHAEL

Donatello verpasste Bebop einen gewaltigen Rundschlag hinter die Ohren. Das stellte ihn kalt.

MICHELANGELO

Wir kamen mit Rocky kein Stück weiter. Leo und ich droschen weiter auf ihn ein, aber er wurde nicht einmal langsamer. Er schlug immer weiter. Endlich erwischte ihn einer meiner Nunchucks an der Schnauze, direkt zwischen den Hörnern. Es war nicht einmal ein Volltreffer, eher ein Abpraller. Offenbar ist er zusammengezuckt. Ich habe es nicht bemerkt, Leo zum Glück schon.

LEONARDO

Das war die erste Reaktion, die wir seit Beginn des Kampfs von ihm bekommen hatten. Während wir weiterkämpften, steckte ich eines meiner Schwerter zurück in seine Scheide. Als er sich dann wieder aufrichtete, schlug ich das andere Schwert mit aller Kraft auf seine Schnauze.

ROCKY

Alter, das tat weh. Fühlte sich an wie ein Sack Ziegelsteine. Konnte nichts sehen, konnte nicht denken. Ich lag einfach nur da, meine Schnauze in den Händen und stöhnte. Als ich mich endlich wieder gut genug gefühlt hab, um die Augen aufzumachen, waren die Turtles weg.

DONATELLO

Als beide aus dem Weg waren, verschwanden wir. Leo sagte, dass wir die Aktion für diese Nacht sein lassen würden, da sie vermutlich nach uns Ausschau hielten.

LEONARDO

Die Begegnung mit Bebop und Rocksteady ließ uns begreifen, dass der Shredder keine Witze machte. Er wollte uns ausschalten, mit allen möglichen Mitteln. Das gab uns den Ansporn, unseren letzten Zug zu machen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Wir glaubten, dass Zeit wertvoll sei. Wir waren uns sehr bewusst darüber, dass der Footclan aktiv Ausschau nach uns hielt, und obwohl unser Heim recht gut verborgen war, konnten wir nicht darauf zählen, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Wir mussten sie angreifen, bevor sie uns angriffen.

RAPHAEL

Zeit für Operation Amputation, Phase zwei – das Satellitenhauptquartier West.

LEONARDO

Nachdem wir noch etwas darüber diskutiert hatten, beschlossen wir, die beiden verbleibenden Ziele in derselben Nacht anzugreifen. Ihnen keine Chance zu geben, sich neu zu gruppieren und ihre Verteidigung zu verstärken.

CASEY

Als ich sie abholen kam, sagten sie mir, dass das hier die ganze Nacht dauern könnte. Sie sagten auch, dass es sein könnte, dass sie mich dabei bräuchten. (schmunzelnd) Wozu ich natürlich mehr als bereit war.

MICHELANGELO

Diesmal nahmen wir Sensei mit, aber abgesehen davon war es so ziemlich dieselbe Sache wie vorher. Wir hatten alles durchgeplant. Es gab zwei große Ausgänge, vorn und hinten, und einen kleinen Seitenausgang. Raph und ich kümmerten uns um die Vordertür, Leo und Donny nahmen die Rückseite, und Sensei ging seitlich rein.

DONATELLO

Ich ging aufs Dach und schaltete den Strom ab, aber bevor ich wieder nach unten konnte, hatten mich vier Foot eingekreist. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, sie könnten Wachposten gewesen sein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie da einfach nur rumhingen oder so schnell da hochspringen konnten, um mich zu umstellen. Ich war nicht auf einen Kampf vorbereitet – ich hatte nicht einmal meine Waffe gezogen. Ich musste sie eine Weile ohne Waffe von mir fernhalten, ehe ich einen Satz nach hinten machen und sie ziehen konnte. Und sie waren gute Kämpfer – ich brauchte eine ganze Weile, um sie ruhig zu stellen. Die ganze Zeit, die ich da kämpfte, dachte ich, Mist, Leo ist ganz allein da unten.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Als das Licht ausging, begab ich mich vorsichtig durch den Seiteneingang. Es gab nur geringfügige Aktivitäten in diesem Teil des Gebäudes, und die wenigen Foot, denen ich begegnete, stellte ich rasch ruhig. Anschließend versuchte ich einfach, mich im Gebäude zurechtzufinden und meine Söhne ausfindig zu machen.

RAPHAEL

Wir rannten rein, um etwas herumzuprügeln, aber es gab nicht viel, auf das man hätte prügeln können. Ein paar Foot kamen uns in den Weg, und mit denen machten kurzen Prozess.

MICHELANGELO

Wir fanden später heraus, dass die Foot... na ja, die haben uns nicht unbedingt erwartet, aber sie hatten einen Plan. Wenn es so aussah, als würden sie unterliegen, sollten sie sich zurückziehen und zum zentralen Hauptquartier zurück. Offensichtlich war uns unser Ruf vorausgeeilt – kaum ging das Licht aus, versuchten die meisten, sich zu verdrücken. Sie blieben nicht einmal da, um zu schauen, was passierte. Ihre Lieferwagen waren alle hinten geparkt, also rannten sie alle dorthin. Genau zu Leo und Donny. Und in Endeffekt war Donny nicht dort hinten – sondern nur Leo.

LEONARDO

Ich ging durch die Hintertür und schlug gleich den ersten Typen nieder. Dann ging ich diesen engen Korridor hinunter ins Innere des Gebäudes. Plötzlich kam mir ein Schwarm Foot entgegen. Es gab kein Zeichen von Donatello, der mit mir zusammen sein sollte. Ich sah keinen Sinn darin, mich zurückzuziehen. Ich verwickelte zwei von ihnen in einen Kampf und schlug sie nieder, was mir ein oder zwei Sekunden brachte. Ich nutzte die Zeit, um mich zurück in den Korridor zu bewegen. (zögernd) Ich nehme an, ich hatte den „selbstlosen Zustand" da schon erreicht, da das eigentlich keine bewusste Entscheidung war. In „Die Kunst des Krieges" steht, dass der Ort den Ausgang eines Kampfs wesentlich beeinflussen kann. Ich hatte das nicht verstanden, als ich das Buch das erste Mal gelesen hatte, also hatte ich darüber meditiert und mich mit Sensei darüber unterhalten. Wir diskutierten darüber, ob es vorteilhafter war, höher oder niedriger zu stehen, wenn man sich auf einer Treppe duelliert, offen gegen mit dem Rücken zur Wand, solche Sachen. (lächelnd) Ich bin froh, das wir das getan haben, denn diese ganzen Informationen müssen ihren Weg in mein Unterbewusstsein gefunden haben, was ziemlich praktisch war. Als ich zurücklief, dachten die Foot vermutlich, ich laufe weg, aber ich zog mich einfach nur auf eine günstigere Position zurück.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit damit verbracht, meinen Söhnen die Wichtigkeit der Umgebung in einem Kampf zu erklären. Doch es scheint, als hätte Leonardo diese Lektion äußerst bewundernswert gelernt.

LEONARDO

Der Gang war gerade breit genug, dass zwei Menschen nebeneinander hindurchgehen konnten. Aber ihren Waffen, gezogen und bereit, waren sie praktisch dazu gezwungen, sich in einer Reihe aufzustellen. Das räumte mir einen großen Vorteil ein, da sie mich so nur von vorn angreifen konnten, einer nach dem anderen. Alles, was ich tun musste, war den Foot vor mir niederzuschlagen, einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen und auf den nächsten zu warten. Ich schaffte es, etwa zehn von ihnen unschädlich zu machen, ehe die hinten unruhig wurden und versuchten, nach vorne zu drängen. Das machte das Kämpfen eigentlich nur leichter, da die, die vorne standen, anfingen, über die Bewusstlosen zu stolpern. Ich musste sie nur noch bewusstlos schlagen, während sie umfielen.

DONATELLO

Ich schaffte es endlich, die Typen auf dem Dach zu überwältigen und sprang hinunter zur Hintertür, auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Ich rannte hinein und sah Leonardo auf dem Gang. Und er drosch einfach nur auf diese Typen ein, einen nach dem andere, bamm bamm bamm. Er muss alle vier Sekunden einen niedergeschlagen haben. Er brauchte offensichtlich keine Hilfe – ich wäre ihm nur im Weg gewesen, hätte ich mich mit ihm in diesen Korridor gestellt. Hätte ich mein Hirn in Gang bekommen, wäre ich außen herum gelaufen um zu schauen, ob einer der anderen Hilfe brauchte. Stattdessen stand ich einfach nur da und starrte Leo an – das war unwirklich. Ich glaube, er hat fünfzig Kerle umgehauen.

LEONARDO

Irgendwann drehten sich die letzten ein, zwei Typen wieder um und liefen zurück, über die ganzen Jungs auf dem Boden stolpernd. Ich überprüfte kurz, ob die, die auf dem Boden lagen, auch wirklich unschädlich waren. Als das passiert war, drehte ich mich um, und da stand Donatello, eine Silhouette vor dem Fenster. Er bewegte sich eine gute Sekunde nicht, aber dann stellte er einfach seinen Bo ab, lehnte ihn gegen seinen Arm und fing an, zu applaudieren.

MICHELANGELO

Wir versuchten, im Dunkeln durch dieses Gebäude zu maneuvrieren, hielten dabei immer die Augen offen nach Foot, und alles, was wir fanden, warenLagerräume, ein paar leere Wohnquartiere, so was halt. Wir hörten Lärm aus dem hinteren Teil des Gebäudes, aber wir wussten nicht, von wo genau. Wir trafen irgendwann auf Sensei, der uns direkt zur Rückseite führte – offensichtlich war dort, wo er war, alles sicher. Wir liefen gerade in diese Richtung und durch ein paar weitere Lagerräume und so, als zwei Foot schreiend um die Ecke bogen. Sie griffen nicht an – sie liefen weg. Wir erledigten sie innerhalb von Sekunden und gingen dann weiter, bis wir auf Leo und Donny trafen.

RAPHAEL

Donny fragte uns: „Ist irgendwer entkommen?", und ich sagte: „Nicht einer." Mikey setzte mit uns zum Siegesschrei an, was Sensei unheimlich fand.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich hatte diesen... Schrei von Michelangelo zuvor noch nicht gehört. Offenbar hatten sie damit angefangen, ihn zum Ende eines Kampfes hin zu benutzen. Er war recht... animalisch und ein wenig beunruhigend. Ich entschied jedoch, dass dies vermutlich nur ihr Weg war, etwas jugendlicher Energie Luft zu machen.

DONATELLO

Sensei gratulierte uns, erinnerte uns aber daran, dass wir zum zentralen Hauptquartier mussten, ehe diese Typen da ankamen und Alarm schlagen konnten. Wir hasteten zurück zu Caseys Truck und machten uns auf den Weg.

LEONARDO

Seltsamerweise ist eines der Dinge, an die ich mich aus dieser Nacht am besten erinnere, wie ich hinten in Caseys Truck gesessen habe, auf dem Weg zum zentralen Hauptquartier des Footclan. Es war... ein wirklich seltsames Gefühl. Ich hatte mich für meinen ersten Kampf in diesen „selbstlosen Zustand" und versuchte, für den kommenden Kampf daran festzuhalten, da ich wusste, dass er härter werden würde als der, den wir gerade bestritten hatten. Ich merkte, dass ich diesen Zustand wieder verlor, wenn ich zu sehr versuchte, mich daran festzuhalten, also meditierte ich eine Minute, und er kam ein bisschen zurück. Es war das seltsame Gefühl, mich zwischen diesen beiden Zuständen zu befinden.


	13. Der Shredder

XIII. DER SHREDDER

MICHELANGELO

Wir hatten uns die Pläne für das zentrale Hauptquartier mehrfach angesehen. Es war eine alte Fabrik oder ein Schlachthaus oder so was. Das Erdgeschoss war riesig – es nahm ungefähr ein Viertel des Blocks in Anspruch. Es war nicht stark gegliedert. Ein paar Wände, aber hauptsächlich dieser riesige Raum. Die nächsten vier Stockwerke hatten metallene Laufstege, von denen aus man auf das Erdgeschoss herunterschauen konnte und die zu Räumen an der Seite führten. Da lebten die Foot. Das Dachgeschoss war nur ein halbes – eigentlich nicht mal ein halbes. Der Aufzug führte zu so einer Art Lobby, von der aus man entweder raus aufs Dach gehen konnte oder in einen anderen kleinen Bereich, von dem sich herausstellte, dass der Shredder dort wohnte.

DONATELLO

Unser Angriffsplan war im Prinzip derselbe. Strom abschalten, an beiden Eingängen anfangen und von dort nach innen arbeiten. Natürlich mussten wir uns diesmal auch nach oben vorarbeiten.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich warnte meine Söhne, sich dem Shredder nicht eins zu eins zu stellen. Ich glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn im Duell besingen konnten. Tatsächlich glaubte ich sogar, dass nicht einmal ihre vereinte Kraft ausreichend sein mochte.

MICHELANGELO

Splinter bewaffnete sich mit ein paar alten Nunchakus – es waren Übungswaffen, ziemlich leicht. Ich fragte Splinter, ob er tauschen wolle. Ich meine, ich bin ziemlich gut mit den Dingern, aber Sensei ist der Experte. Er sagte aber nein. Er meinte, ich hätte mich schon an die schwereren gewöhnt, also würde er mit diesen hier auskommen. (schmunzelnd) Ist er auch.

CASEY

Ich fuhr einen Block weit weg und sah sie noch im Rückspiegel ihre Vorbereitungen treffen. Sogar ich merkte, dass sie ziemlich angespannt waren. Sie sagten mir, schon wieder, dass ich auf sie warten sollte. Ich versprach mir selbst, dass ich ihnen folgen würde, wenn ich eine halbe Stunde nichts von ihnen gesehen hätte.

DONATELLO

Das Gebäude bekam seinen Strom über eine Verbindung auf dem Dach des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes, was günstig war. Ich musste nur die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Gebäuden kappen, statt auf das Dach des Hauptquartiers zu steigen.

RAPHAEL

Donatello hatte mit dem Strom abschalten nicht so viel Glück gehabt. Beim ersten Mal spielte es kaum eine Rolle, weil sowieso Licht von der Straße hineinschien. Und etwas früher in derselben Nacht hatte man ihn direkt danach überfallen. Ich fing an zu glauben, dass den Strom abzuschalten das nicht wert war. Aber dieses Mal, Mann, es hätte nicht perfekter sein können.

DONATELLO

Letztendlich konnte ich den Strom genau im richtigen Moment abschalten. Der Shredder hatte gerade eine Besprechung mit seinem Stellvertreter gehabt – Juntaro hieß er, glaube ich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er gespürt hatte, dass wir auf dem Weg sind oder ob er einfach nur zufällig beschlossen hatte, die Truppen zusammenzuziehen oder so was. Wie dem auch gewesen sein mag, er stieg in den Aufzug und war gerade eine halbe Etage weitergekommen, als ich den Strom abschaltete. Sie steckten im Aufzug fest und waren erst einmal weg vom Fenster.

LEONARDO

Michelangelo und ich gingen durch die Hintertür, während Donny, Raph und Sensei vorn hineingingen.

MICHELANGELO

Wir betraten das Gebäude und gingen ein Stück hinein, weg von der Tür. Es war so dunkel, dass wir die Typen, die auf uns zukamen, schlecht erkennen konnten. Aber das war gut – ich wusste: wenn ich Schwierigkeiten hatte, sie deutlich zu erkennen, hatten sie vermutlich Probleme damit, uns überhaupt zu sehen. Als sie auf uns zukamen, war schwer zu sagen, ob sie uns angreifen oder einfach nur weglaufen wollten. (schulterzuckend) Das spielte eigentlich auch keine Rolle.

RAPHAEL

Wir schlugen ein paar nieder, während wir auf Donny warteten, dann machten wir uns auf den Weg nach innen, schlugen auf dem Weg Foot nieder. Sensei wies uns an, uns von der Raummitte fernzuhalten. Er fürchtete, jemand in einem der oberen Stockwerke könnte eine Schusswaffe auf uns richten. Ich machte mir darum keine Sorgen – ich meine, es war stockdunkel da drin. Die meisten der Typen, denen wir begegneten, kamen nicht einmal dazu, ihre Waffen zu ziehen, ehe wir sie zu Boden geschickt haben. Selbst wenn einer ein Gewehr gehabt hätte, hätten sie auf gut Glück ins Leere geschossen.

DONATELLO

Wir blieben dicht an der Wand, schlugen einfach einen Foot nach dem anderen nieder. Ich glitt wieder in diesen „selbstlosen Zustand" – nicht viel denken, nur reagieren. Zweimal registrierte ich eine Präsenz an meiner Seite, griff aber nicht an. Ich sah ihn nicht, aber ich wusste, dass Splinter mit mir gleichauf gezogen war.

MICHELANGELO

Ich wünschte, ich hätte das einfach nur abwarten uns Splinter zusehen können. Ein guter Nunchakukampf ist echt das Zusehen wert, und Sensei ließ es... na ja, bei ihm sieht es fast wie Tanzen aus. Er wirkt so würdevoll mit den Dingern, selbst wenn er sie Leuten aufs Maul haut.

LEONARDO

Der Plan bestand darin, zu den beiden Treppenhäusern zu kommen – beide Gruppen sollten je das zu ihrer rechten nehmen. Dann würden wir die Treppen hinaufgehen, rechts herum gehen, eine halbe Wendung zur gegenüberliegenden Treppe machen, und diese wieder hinaufgehen. Wir hatten beschlossen, dass es keine Rolle spielte, ob beide Gruppen gleichzeitig zu den Treppen kamen. Aber letztendlich war das wohl mehr oder weniger der Fall.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Wir hatten in dieser Nacht vielleicht zwei Ziele – der Shredder war davon das wichtigste, doch gleichzeitig wollte ich dem Footclan soviel Schaden wie möglich zufügen. Je mehr Foot unschädlich gemacht wurden, desto mehr würde sie das hoffentlich davon überzeugen, ihrer Anstellung den Rücken zu kehren. Ich hoffte darauf, Zweifel in ihnen zu sähen. Wenn sie wussten, dass jemand es auf sie abgesehen hatte, dass einfach nur ein Foot zu sein keine Garantie für ihre Sicherheit war, würde sie das vielleicht davon überzeugen, zu gehen.

MICHELANGELO

Es ist echt komisch, wie viele Foot wir umgehauen haben, einen nach dem andere. Ich erinnere mich an einiges aus dieser Nacht, also bedeutet das wohl, dass ich mich eigentlich nicht in diesem „selbstlosen Zustand" befunden habe. Aber offenbar musste ich das nicht. Leo und ich waren meistens nebeneinander und bewegten uns etwa gleich schnell. Wir erreichten die Treppe gleichzeitig. Leo ging nach oben, und ich drehte mich um, deckte seinen Rücken und stieg rückwärts die Treppe hoch. Als wir oben ankamen, drehten wir uns nach rechts um und machten weiter.

LEONARDO

In allen Etagen außer dem Erdgeschoss war zu wenig Platz, als das zwei hätten nebeneinander kämpfen können. Also übernahm ich die Führung für Michelangelo und Splinter die für die anderen, und wir gingen einfach weiter vorwärts.

DONATELLO

Als wir im zweiten Stock ankamen, war ich mit dem Kämpfen so gut wie fertig. Ein paar Nachzügler kamen von hinten, aber im Grunde war es Splinters Sache. (Pause) Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, kämpfte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht mehr gegen allzu viele Foot.

LEONARDO

Ich denke, die meisten Foot waren im Erdgeschoss. Es wurden weniger, als wir die Treppe hinaufgingen.

RAPHAEL

Donny denkt, die Foot waren alle im Erdgeschoss und warteten dort auf den Shredder. Er steckte schließlich im Aufzug fest. Aber ich glaube, ein paar haben sich einfach nur in ihren Zimmern versteckt.

DONATELLO

Unsere beiden Gruppen trafen sich im vierten Stock, und wir wollten gerade die Treppe zum Dachgeschoss hinauf. Endlich, zum ersten Mal, standen wir einem organisierten Angriff gegenüber – ein paar Foot kamen von unten die Treppe hinauf, mit gezogenen Waffen.

MICHELANGELO

Splinter und ich waren hinten, also hielten wir sie auf, während die anderen weitergingen. Nachdem wir zwei Typen ausgeschaltet hatten, stand ich mehr oder weniger im Treppenhaus, also ging ich auch die Treppe hoch. (kopfschüttelnd, seufzend) Fehler. So blieb Splinter dort unten alleine zurück, während wir vier nach oben gingen. Genau das Gegenteil von dem, was hätte passieren sollen. Ich hätte da unten bleiben sollen und Splinter sich an mir vorbeischieben lassen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich befand mich in keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr, als ich den Angriff von hinten aufhielt. Jedoch konnte ich mich nicht umdrehen und die Treppe hinaufgehen, ohne meine Deckung zu verlieren. Ich musste sicherstellen, dass uns niemand folgen würde. Gerade, als die Gruppe sich lichtete, drängte ein älterer Foot zum Angriff. Er war recht geschickt, und ich befand mich auf dieser Treppe in einer recht unangenehmen Position. Das streckte den Zweikampf etwas mehr als ich gewünscht hätte.

RAPHAEL

Wir erreichten das Dachgeschoss und da war diese Art Lobby, in die der Aufzug führte. Da waren ein paar Samurairüstungen mit Speeren aufgestellt. Und da waren zwei Türen. Die eine war abgeschlossen, also versuchten wir es mit der anderen. Es war eine Glastür, die hinaus auf das Dach führte. Da waren wir also, versuchten, die Stellung zu halten. Und herauszufinden, wo zur Hölle der Shredder geblieben war.

LEONARDO

Ich dachte, dass der Shredder vielleicht nicht da war, aber in der Sekunde, in der ich daran dachte, glitt langsam die Aufzugtür auf. Das Flutlicht auf dem gegenüberliegenden Gebäude, war ziemlich hell, und wir konnten Shredder und seinen Stellvertreter Juntaro herauskommen sehen. Da hab ich's dann begriffen – er hatte die ganze Zeit im Aufzug festgesessen.

DONATELLO

Wir gingen in Angriffsposition, und der Shredder starrte uns nur durch die Fenster hindurch an. Irgendwann drehte er sich zu Juntaro um, sagte etwas zu ihm, und Juntaro nickte und lief die Treppe hinunter.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Letztlich brachte ich einen soliden Treffer an, und als der ältere Foot umfiel, riss er einige andere Foot mit sich die Treppe hinunter. Ich nahm an, dass mir das ausreichend Zeit geben würde, die Treppe hinaufzulaufen und mich meinen Söhnen anzuschließen. Doch ich war kaum mehr als eine Stufe weiter oben, als ich Juntaro die Treppe hinunterlaufen sah. Ich musste nun mit ihm kämpfen, um das Dach zu erreichen.

LEONARDO

Ich nahm Kampfhaltung an, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das Richtige tat. Sensei hatte uns davor gewarnt, uns dem Shredder alleine zu stellen, doch es sah nicht so aus, als hätten wir in dieser Sache eine Wahl zu treffen.

RAPHAEL

Ich glaube nicht, dass der Schrottkopf uns zugehört hätte, wenn wir gesagt hätte: „Hör mal, kannst du nicht warten, bis Sensei hier ist?"

DONATELLO

Der Shredder schaute uns noch eine Weile an, dann nahm er einen der Speere von den Rüstungen in der Lobby. Er öffnete eher beiläufig die Tür, kam heraus und stellte sich einfach vor uns hin.

RAPHAEL

Der Shredder schien überhaupt nicht besorgt zu sein. Ich merkte, dass mein Oberarm zitterte, und mir wurde klar, dass ich meine Mitte nicht finden konnte – ich ließ meine Ängste mein Handeln bestimmen, wie Splinter sagen würde. Ich versuchte, meine Mitte zu finden, wie Sensei es und beigebracht hat, aber das ist echt schwer, wenn du einem Gegner schon in bereit zum Angriff bist und dein Gegner dir direkt gegenüberstehst.

DONATELLO

Irgendwann sagte er: „Ihr Missgeburten habt mich lange genug gestört. Wer ist der Erste?", und Raphael sagte: „Das bin dann wohl ich."

RAPHAEL

Ich meldete mich freiwillig. Was zeigte, dass ich nicht dachte. Erstens war ich geistig nicht vorbereitet. Ich nehme an, ich hatte einfach beschlossen, dass etwas zu tun besser war, als einfach herumzustehen. Und das Schlimmste war, wie Leo später erklärte, dass ich im Grunde Shredders Bedingung zugestimmt hatte, dass wir einzeln gegen ihn antreten würden. Blöd, blöd, blöd.

DONATELLO

Raph stellte sich in der ersten Runde nicht so gut an. Nach etwa fünfzehn Sekunden bekam er einen Schlag mit der Seite von Shredders Speer. Er fiel, aber Leo sprang für ihn in die Bresche, ehe der Shredder nachziehen konnte.

RAPHAEL

Das tat echt weh. Und das Schlimmste war, dass ich es hätte kommen sehen müssen. Ich finde es nicht schlimm, gegen einen überlegenen Gegner zu verlieren, denke ich, aber nicht mit so einem billigen Trick.

LEONARDO

Ich konnte nicht sicher sein, dass der Shredder Raphael nicht gleich umbringen würde, also sprang ich sofort dazwischen, als er getroffen wurde, um ihm ein anderes Ziel zu geben, und Raphael hoffentlich die Zeit, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

DONATELLO

Leo stellte sich von uns allen am besten an. Er ließ den Shredder einige Minuten lang intensiv kämpfen. Irgendwann fand Shredder allerdings doch eine Lücke und trat Leo vor den Brustpanzer. Hat ihn umgeworfen. Ich beschloss, das Leos Plan der beste war – gebt ihm keine Chance, eine Attacke anzubringen, die sich als Todesstoß erweisen könnte -, also war ich da, als er zu Boden ging. Ich versuchte, in der Defensive zu bleiben, irgendwie ein Unentschieden zu erzwingen, aber dann entdeckte ich eine Lücke und stürzte mich instinktiv darauf. Da merkte ich, dass der Shredder mich vorführte. Er wusste, dass ich mich von seiner vorgetäuschten „Lücke" verarschen lassen würde – und da ging ich zu Boden, Gesicht voran. Es tat weh, aber ich war klar genug, um rechtzeitig zur Seite zu rollen, als Michelangelo nach vorne kam.

MICHELANGELO

Ich sah allen so genau beim Kämpfen zu, wie ich konnte. Ich war mir sicher, keinen Schwachpunkt in Shredders Kampftechnik entdeckt zu haben. Als Donatello stürzte, brachten mich meine Instinkte nach vorne, aber ich hatte immer noch keine Schwäche entdeckt. Ich hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass ich eine finden würde, während ich mit ihm kämpfte. Aber er wehrte alles ab, was ich ihm zu bieten hatte – obwohl ich meine Nunchucks ziemlich weit auseinander hielt – und meine Hoffnungen schwanden schnell. Irgendwann verzweifelte ich, was immer gefährlich ist. Ich nahm die Nunchucks zu weit auseinander, was mich vorne weit offen stehen ließ. Er sah das, verpasste mir eins vor den Brustpanzer, und ich fiel voll auf den Hintern.

RAPHAEL

Ich sah Michelangelo zu Boden gehen, also nahm ich an, dass ich wieder dran bin, aber Leo war vorne, ehe ich reagieren konnte.

LEONARDO

Raphael hatte von uns vieren den schwersten Schlag einstecken müssen, und ich wusste nicht, ob er wirklich schon in der Form war, sich einer weiteren Runde zu stellen. Also ging ich nach vorn. Wir kämpften wieder einige Minuten, und wieder konnte ich keine Lücke finden. Der Kerl war echt ein Meister. Letztlich brachte ich es fertig, ihm ganz knapp einen Schlag mit meinem Katana zu verpassen, der ihn ganz knapp an der Schulter traf. Der Schnitt war nicht tief, aber er blutete. Er sagte zuerst gar nichts. Er kämpfte einfach weiter, bis er mich wieder niedergeschlagen hatte. Als ich mich wegrollte, gab er eine Art Knurren von sich und sagte: „Eure Fähigkeiten sind wirklich bewundernswert. Eine Schande, dass sie nicht ausreichen werden, um euch zu retten."

RAPHAEL

Ich nahm an, dass nun wirklich ich an der Reihe war. Ich sprang auf und stellte mich ihm. Leos Treffer gab mir Hoffnung. Er war nicht unverwundbar. Ich hoffte irgendwie, dass seine blutende Schulter ihn langsamer machen würde. Tat sie nicht. Zumindest war ich dieses Mal konzentrierter, und eine Weile konnte ich es bei einem Unentschieden halten. Aber am Ende schlug er mit der Mitte seines Speers gegen meine Schulter, und ich landete auf dem Rücken. Eine Sekunde verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen. Und ehe jemand nach dazu kommen konnte, trat er nach vorn und stellte sich direkt über mich, einen Fuß an jeder Seite.

DONATELLO

Ich wusste, dass er den Speer direkt durch ihn hindurchbohren würde.

RAPHAEL

Er hatte mich festgesetzt. Ich versuchte verzweifelt, einen Weg raus zu finden, aber ich war immer noch ziemlich benebelt und mir fiel einfach nicht ein. Dann hörte ich Splinters Stimme.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich erreichte das Dach, gerade als Raphael getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging. Als Saki den Speer neu umfasste, um seinen finalen Schlag anzubringen, gab ich meine Anwesenheit bekannt.

DONATELLO

Ich sah Sensei nicht kommen – zeigte, wie intensiv wir mit der Aufgabe vor uns beschäftigt waren. Sensei sagte einfach nur: „Lass ihn los." Er hat keine besonders Laute Stimme, aber er kann sie tragen lassen, wenn er muss. Wir alle wirbelten herum.

RAPHAEL

Ich konnte Splinter von meiner Position aus nicht sehen, aber ich sah, dass der Shredder abgelenkt war. Wäre ich ein besserer Ninja gewesen, hätte ich ihn zu Boden geworfen. So wie's war, bin ich einfach nur entkommen – duckte mich, rollte rum und sprang ein paar Meter weiter wieder auf.

LEONARDO

Sensei sagte einmal, dass der Kampf nicht beginnt, wenn die Waffen sich treffen, sondern wenn die Blicke sich treffen. In dieser Nacht sah ich das zum ersten Mal. Sensei war in der Nähe der Tür zum Treppenhaus, die Arme an der Seite. Der Shredder stand immer noch breitbeinig da, den Speer auf Raphael gerichtet – oder die Stelle, an der Raphael gewesen war. Sie standen einfach nur da, ungefähr eine Minute lang. Sie sprachen nicht, bewegten sich nicht.

RAPHAEL

Ich fragte mich, ob ich irgendwas verpasse. Dass Splinter ihn ablenkt oder so was, damit einer von uns etwas tun kann. Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass der Kampf bereits begonnen hatte. Und das würde ihr Kampf sein.

MICHELANGELO

Sensei war derjenige, der endlich sprach. Er sagte: „Du kannst die Maske abnehmen, Oroku Saki. Wir wissen, wer du bist." Und dann, ganz langsam, nahm der Shredder Maske und Helm ab.

LEONARDO

Der Shredder sagte dann: „Es scheint, als sei ich euch gegenüber im Nachteil. Ihr mögt mich kennen, aber wer seid ihr... Missgeburten, und warum attackiert ihr meine Domäne?" Er hatte dabei dieses... höhnische Lächeln im Gesicht. Sensei sagte: „Dies sind meine Söhne", wobei wir uns alle irgendwie verbeugten. „Sie kennen mich unter dem Namen Meister Splinter, doch vor langer Zeit, in einem früheren Leben, kannte man mich als Hamato Yoshi."

DONATELLO

Ich konnte sehen, wie der Shredder dabei etwas zusammenzuckte. Ich dachte, er wüsste es, oder hätte es zumindest angenommen. Aber offensichtlich hatte er nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass Yoshi hinter all diesen Angriffen stand. Und er hatte sicherlich nicht geahnt, dass Yoshi diese Ratte war.

MEISTER SPLINTER

In seinen Augen standen Panik, Furcht, Verwirrung. Doch nur einen Moment lang. Danach waren sie teilnahmslos und kalt. Doch ich hatte die Lücke gesehen. Ich wusste, dass es nicht unmöglich sein würde, zu gewinnen. Aber Saki sagte einfach nur: „Ihr habt mir in den letzten Monaten große Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet. Lasst uns dies ein für alle Male entscheiden." Saki war nie jemand gewesen, der Worte verschwendete, wenn es nicht notwendig war.

LEONARDO

(zögernd) Ich habe das nie jemandem erzählt. (zögernd) Sensei kam zu mir und bat mich um eines meiner Katana. Als ich es ihm gab, sagte er: „Sollte mir etwas zustoßen, lasst euch von Casey zu Mitako bringen." Ehe ich reagieren konnte, war er weggegangen und hatte sich in Position gebracht. (zögernd) Dieser Moment hat mich nie losgelassen. Nicht eine Sekunde. Ich glaube, ich hatte niemals ernsthaft die Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen, dass Sensei sterben könnte, und dass wir, wenn es je geschah, allein sein würden. Seitdem fühlte ich immer, dass es großes Glück war, Sensei bei uns zu haben.

RAPHAEL

Ich war ziemlich überrascht von der Waffe, die er gewählt hatte. Ich meine, Splinter ist mit allem gut. Er könnte mit einer Banane kämpfen, wenn nichts anderes da ist. Aber er ist ein echtes Monster mit Nunchakus, also nahm ich an, er würde die benutzen. Vielleicht gehört das mit zu diesem Bushido Kodex oder so - dass man sich mit Schwertern und Speeren duellieren muss, nicht mit Nunchakus. (kopfschüttelnd) Es gab in dieser Nacht eine Menge Zeug, das... seltsam war.

MICHELANGELO

Sensei hielt sein Katana auf Augenhöhe, abwartend, und der Shredder nahm seinen Speer in Position. Und dann, schon wieder, standen sie still. Starrten einander nur an. Splinter las immer dieses Buch, dass er so liebte - Musashi heißt es. An einer Stelle duellieren sich da zwei Typen im Schnee, und sie stehen so still, dass der Schnee auf ihren Klingen liegenbleibt. Na ja, es hat nicht geschneit, aber wenn's das getan hätte, wäre das da oben auf dem Dach auch passiert.

DONATELLO

Shredder bewegte sich zuerst, und danach konnte man kaum noch folgen.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Wir waren einander ebenbürtig. Ich mag durch meine Mutation etwas kleiner und schwächer gewesen sein, doch meine Söhne zu trainieren hatte meine Fertigkeiten noch weiter verfeinert. Wir kämpften einige Minuten ohne Ergebnis. Jeder Angriff wurde pariert, was zu einem Gegenangriff führte, der wiederum pariert wurde.

RAPHAEL

Als ich Sensei und dem Shredder zusah, wurde mir klar, wie weit unterlegen wir waren.

LEONARDO

Als ich sah, wie das Duell Form annahm, Schlag - Konter - Gegenschlag, verlor ich mich völlig darin. Seit ich begonnen hatte, bei Splinter zu lernen, wollte ich ein Schwertmeister werden. In meinen Kämpfen mit den Foot hatte ich mir selbst vorgetäuscht, dass ich vielleicht einer war. Doch als ich dieses Duell sah, wurde mir klar, dass ich noch einen langen Weg vor mir hatte.

RAPHAEL

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich dachte: „Gegen den wollte ich kämpfen? Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht?"

MICHELANGELO

Splinter konnte endlich einen Angriff gegen Shredder anbringen. Und er war brilliant.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Einige Schläge und Blöcke hatten uns dicht aneinander herankommen lassen, unsere Waffen zwischen uns. Ich bemerkte, dass seine Füße recht eng zusammen standen, also schwang ich meinen Schwanz herum und schlang ihn um seine Unterschenkel. Es reichte nicht aus, um ihn festzuhalten, doch es war genug, um ihn durch einen Stoß mit der flachen Seite des Katana zu Fall zu bringen. Ich ließ sofort wieder los und ging zum Angriff über.

DONATELLO

Im Grunde hat Splinter ihn stolpern lassen. Mit seinem Schwanz. Das war, wow! Keiner von uns hatte das erwartet, aber Shredder am wenigsten. Er fiel rückwärts über den Rand des Daches und konnte sich ganz knapp mit seinem Speer an Senseis Katana festhaken.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Es war ein Patt. Ich versuchte, ihn mit dem Katana nach oben zu ziehen, um ihn wieder auf das Dach zu bringen. Doch wenn ich zog, rutschte sein Speer nur weiter das Schwert hinunter. Ich konnte nicht garantieren, dass er nicht abrutschen würde, ehe ich ihn auf das Dach gezogen hatte. (zögernd) Vielleicht war er sich dessen bewusst. Wie dem auch gewesen sein mag, er entschied sich, einen letzten Zug zu machen. Er war stark genug, den Speer mit einer Hand zu halten. Er griff an seine Seite, zog ein Messer und warf es. (zögernd) Ich konnte nicht rasch genug eine Möglichkeit finden, dem Messer auszuweichen, ohne das Katana loszulassen. Also ließ ich es los.

LEONARDO

Wir sahen nur, wie Sensei drüben am Rand des Dachs mit dem Katana zu kämpfen hatte, aber dann ließ er das Katana plötzlich fallen, bewegte sich zur Seite und fing dieses Messer, das der Shredder geworfen hatte. Als er das tat, fiel der Shredder in die Gasse darunter.

DONATELLO

Wir sahen, wie Splinter das Katana fallen ließ und wir alle liefen sofort nach vorn. Ich kann nicht für die anderen sprechen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er auf den Füßen landen und wegrennen würde.

MICHELANGELO

Ich war zuerst dort, also sah ich ihn aufschlagen. (zögert und schaudert) Ich hatte das nicht erwartet.

RAPHAEL

In der Gasse stand ein Müllcontainer, und er hatte diese Schutzbleche an den Seiten, an denen der Müllwagen ihn anheben konnte, weißt du. Na ja, Shredders Kopf schlug genau auf die Kante von einem davon. Er war vermutlich tot, ehe er auf dem Boden aufkam.

DONATELLO

Als wir sahen, was geschehen war, schwangen wir uns sofort auf die Feuertreppe und rannten nach unten.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Als wir Saki erreichten, wurde offensichtlich, dass man nichts mehr für ihn tun konnte. Er war schon tot.

MICHELANGELO

Ich hatte vorher nie jemanden sterben sehen. Wir sind auf Leute getroffen, die schon tot waren, und wir hatten Leute gesehen, die ziemlich übel zugerichtet waren. Verdammt, manchmal hatten wir sie so zugerichtet. Aber der Shredder war der erste, der starb, während ich zusah. (kopfschüttelnd) Ich mochte das nicht. Gar nicht. Ich hatte echt Probleme zu schlafen, die Woche darauf oder so.

RAPHAEL

Ich schaute immer wieder rüber zu Shredders Leiche. Sein Kopf war aufgeplatzt, da war Blut und so in der ganzen Gasse verteilt. (zögernd) Ich fand das sehr aufregend, um ehrlich zu sein. Meine Blutgier kam da wohl zum Vorschein. Hatte sie aber im Griff.

DONATELLO

Wir standen einfach alle da und starrten, als Sensei sich hinkniete, um zu schauen, ob er noch irgendetwas tun konnte. Konnte er natürlich nicht. (zögernd) Ich weiß nicht. Das war nicht das Ende, auf das ich vorbereitet war. Rückblickend bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, was ich glaubte, was in dieser Nacht geschehen würde. Vielleicht würden Splinter und wir einfach ihn einfach nur übel zusammenschlagen, und er käme zur Vernunft. Oder wir ließen ihn verhaften. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er sterben würde. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer von uns das hat.

LEONARDO

Irgendwann sah ich auf, und um uns herum standen ein paar Foot. Einige waren vom Gebäude hergehumpelt, einige kamen woanders her. Ich hob das Katana auf und ging in Position, aber ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Splinter abwinkte. Er wollte keinen Kampf mehr.

MICHELANGELO

Sensei nahm den Blick dann von Shredder und sah auf, Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinab. Doch als er sprach, klang er immer noch ruhig, wie er immer klingt. Er drehte sich zu den Foot um und sagte: „Die Foot gibt es nicht mehr. Sie sind Geschichte."

RAPHAEL

Ich dachte mir, komm schon, so leicht geben die Kerle nicht auf. Aber sie sahen Splinter an, sahen Shredder an - was von ihm übrig war - und gingen einfach weg.

DONATELLO

Ein paar Typen sagten was - als wollten sie noch kämpfen -, aber die anderen führten sie einfach weg.

MEISTER SPLINTER

Ich glaube, ich stand unter Schock. (zögernd) Ich hatte nie die Absicht, Oruku Saki zu töten. Doch ich glaube nicht mehr, dass ich ihn getötet habe. Seine eigenen Taten, seine eigenen Entscheidungen, haben direkt zu seinem Tod geführt. (zögernd) Jedoch brauchte ich viel Zeit und viel Meditation, um mir das, was geschehen war, zu verzeihen.

RAPHAEL

Nachdem die Foot verschwunden waren, standen wir da. Sensei sagte nur: „Der Kampf ist vorbei, meine Söhne. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Lasst uns Heim gehen." Wir gingen zurück zu Caseys Truck. Keiner von uns sagte etwas.

MICHELANGELO

Ich habe auf den Siegesschrei verzichtet. Es... schien unangemessen. Ich hab's seitdem ganz sein lassen, genaugenommen.

CASEY

Ich wusste, dass sie diesmal meine Hilfe brauchen würden. Ich saß im Truck, kaute auf etwas herum, während ich darauf wartete, dass die Foot vorbeigerannt kommen. Irgendwann kamen dann auch ein paar Foot vorbei, aber die gingen. Langsam. Sie hatten alle die Masken abgenommen, manche hatten die Uniformen ausgezogen. Ich dachte nur, was zur Hölle? Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei, sie anzugreifen - es sah so aus, als verließen sie die Foot, etwas, das meine volle Zustimmung findet, also ließ ich sie gehen. Ich wartete noch etwas länger und ungefähr als ich glaubte, mal nachsehen zu müssen, was da vorgeht, tauchen die Turtles und Splinter auf. Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen hätte man meinen können, sie hätten verloren, aber keiner von ihen sah verletzt oder so aus. Ich sagte: „Was ist los?", und Splinter sagte: „Nichts. Es ist vorbei. Der Footclan ist nicht mehr." (schulterzuckend) Ich ging davon aus, dass mehr dahinter steckte, aber es sah nicht so aus, als wäre er in der Stimmung gewesen, zu reden. Also ließ ich sie einfach nur einsteigen und fuhr sie nachhause.

DONATELLO

Wir waren gerade einen Block weit gefahren, als ich mich zu Sensei umdrehte und sagte: „Also, was passiert jetzt?" Und er sagte: „Nichts, mein Sohn. Nur der Rest unserer Leben." Ich sah die Stadt an mir vorüberziehen und dachte auf dem restlichen Heimweg darüber nach.


End file.
